Closure
by ccmaja
Summary: A look into life after the HEA for Edward and Bella from In My Place. "Is it about Bella? Is she okay? Are the kids alright? Did something happen?"
1. Chapter 1

In my final reviews, a reader asked for a face off with Renee and Charlie. I thought it was only fair to cover all the ground with these two, seeing as they have overcome a great deal as it is. I wanted to give Bella her moment, her chance to show them both what she had accomplished and created in her life with Edward.

This is just a peek into the plot, it should only be maybe three chapters, and I promise they will be Beta'd. Tina (rangernstephfan) is back! Thanks for the help Tina ;)

This is the beginning, so if you have something you would like to see happen during that meeting, let me know. This is for all you loyal readers who have been here from the beginning, I hope you enjoy it!

CCMAJ

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes were burning and my back ached. I had just gotten out of an eight hour surgery, and I was ready to go home and sleep for a long time.

With a sigh, I made my way to my locker and sat down on the bench to get my clothes together and shower. I vaguely heard the creek of the door from behind me as I began peeling off my socks and then yanking off my scrub top.

"Son" I heard my father's voice call out to me and I spun around to see him. I was surprised to see him here, but the shock was replaced with fear when I saw the grim look on his face.

I was on my feet as soon as I registered the concern, a series of different scenarios were running through my mind, and they all included Bella and the kids. My chest tightened and my breath caught, I had no idea what to ask, and moreover, I wasn't prepared for any answers.

"I need to speak with you about something, I just don't know where to begin."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head, as unsure as I was about this, I knew I needed to know what was going on.

"Is it about Bella? Is she okay? Are the kids alright? Did something happen?

My heart pounded harder when I saw his head nod yes. I stepped forward, unsure how to take his response.

"Which is it!? What is going on!?" I didn't mean to yell at him, but when it came to my family, there were no limits. I just wanted to know what hell I was about to face. In that fifteen seconds, images of Bella, Emma and Ethan were consuming my mind.

I saw Bella with her round belly, I saw Emma and Ethan as babies in my loves arms, and the feelings it evoked had me on the verge of a breakdown. I didn't hear my dad walking to me, but before I could fall apart completely, he was shaking my arms.

"They are fine! They are all safe, Edward. Calm down!"

When he said that they were all safe, I felt my heart rate calm. I took a deep calming breath and flopped back down to the bench with my head in my hands.

"What the hell is going on, Dad?" My voice was cracking and my tone was just above a whisper. I knew he would never say something like that as a joke, so I knew there was indeed an issue, but knowing that they were all okay and safe was enough to calm me.

Dad came and sat down beside me, his hands clamped together and resting over his knees. I watched him carefully, looking at him now, I could see the frustration in his expression, as if he was battling on how to word it. My dad at a loss for words was definitely something new, I knew that whatever it was he was fighting with, was serious.

He turned to me after a moment and found some resolve. With his shoulders squared, he began.

" I got a call this morning from a friend of the family." His eyes were focused on his hands still, and I felt some tension leave my body at the thought that this was about a misunderstanding. I could deal with an angry relative, hell I could deal with a tragedy as long as it didn't include my wife and kids.

"Do you remember the fiasco with Tanya those years ago?" I went stiff the second he said her name.

I had done a good job of blocking that vile woman from my memories, but hearing her name just now and under the circumstances in which I was speaking with my father, had me angry as if the things she had done were yesterday. If Tanya were doing anything to make a play at my family, I would not think twice about making her life a living hell.

"What is she doing, Dad? Are you sure Bella and the kids are safe?" I knew all too well what Tanya was capable of. After she attacked my Bella while she was carrying Emma and nearly caused her to miscarry, my feelings toward that creature was far from favorable. I hated the fact her name was even being brought up.

"Well, first off, it's not, Tanya. The call came from a private investigator who had done some work for your mother and I. She was who we called when the Tanya situation happened. When she agreed to go away, we still went ahead and kept tabs on her location. We wanted a warning if she went back on her agreement. I'm happy to tell you that she has made no move toward you or the family, so don't get too invested in that thought."

I was starting to get frustrated at the length of this conversation, I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. I think my dad saw that, so instead of waiting for me to calm down, he gave it to me straight.

"Well, Amy called this morning and told us that she had received a call about locating an Isabella Swan."

My head snapped back at attention from the mention of Bella's maiden name and instantly worry was replaced with jealousy. Who the hell would be looking for Bella now? Maybe an ex-boyfriend? I didn't like that one bit.

"Who is looking for her? What do they want?" I could of spat out about a hundred different questions, but I was stopped when my dad held out his hand as in signal for me to stop.

"It was Charlie Swan." he said.

My heart dropped and I felt my breath getting heavy as the realization of what was happening washed over me. I knew who Charlie Swan was, that was Bella's father.

I also knew that he was an un-wanted visitor in our home. Bella and I had spoken of her parents three times in our marriage. The first time was when we discussed Emma's baby announcement. The second time was our wedding, and the third was when Ethan was born.

I hated that she didn't have family, well... Swan family, to share the news of our children with. Our two children were welcome into this world and celebrated amongst my family, but Bella's parents didn't even know they existed.

I knew it hurt her, she would never admit it, but I knew Bella in every sense of the word. She was warm and compassionate. For her to be unfazed by the lack of interest her parents had in her life was far from believable.

I never made her talk about them, I had promised her years ago that she would never have to. I hated what I saw on her face when she did. When she _had_ been willing to discuss them, her expression was a mix of pain and anger. She resented them, and I couldn't blame her. Between the two of them, they had both managed to dismiss her graduation and any achievement she had while at Yale and as far as I knew, her life.

I couldn't understand that, the idea that the two people who created my sweet and loving Bella would be able to hurt her and make her achievements less than admirable. She deserved her moment, she deserved to shine and be congratulated, but neither of them gave that to her.

I don't know the full conditions of Charlie's absence, but Renee was a different story. She was jealous of Bella, and that alone had caused her to say and do such a horrible thing to her.

All this and more was running through my head as I sat there, I didn't even try to ask anymore questions. I knew the issue now and all I needed to do was figure out how to proceed. Obviously, Bella needed to know, but I really didn't want to worry her with this news. I would see to it that she was left in peace if that is what she wanted. If it came down to it, I would go in her place to meet with Charlie and send him on his way.

"Edward, there's a little more to it." my dads voice broke through my thoughts.

"Amy said that her mother was also a part of the call and that she seemed quite determined to locate her. She said that more than one agency was hired."

I was down right irritated now. I knew that Renee was her mom, but seriously? She had been the main reason Bella had decided to cut them out of her life in the first place.

"Honestly, Dad… I don't really care if these people are arch angels from heaven. Bella is my only concern, and if she tells me to make them go away, I will do just that. I can guarantee that I will not allow them to come in an shake the quiet, happy life we have."

My dad was nodding his head in agreement. He loved Bella fiercely, and without hesitation. She was in every sense of the word his daughter, and that aside, he adored her. I was grateful at that moment for the fact the he was as protective as I. This connection he had, had now given us the opportunity to be prepared as opposed to blind sided by this news. I was now able to go to my love and tell her the situation and get her wishes instead of having her be surprised and upset later.

I stood up and slipped my shoes back on, all thoughts of sleep were now gone from my body, and the only thing I wanted to do was get to Bella and the kids. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Edward…" he called out to me. I stopped in my tracks to see his eyes boring seriously into my own.

"You make sure to tell her that we are all behind her decision, one hundred percent… no matter what she chooses to do."

I smiled at him and gave him a firm nod. I would pass that message along and I knew what it would mean to her. So did he.

"Call me when she decides what she wants, Amy said she will keep things hushed until we speak with her."

I turned again and headed for home.

**BPOV**

I had quite the relaxing evening going on here. Ethan was laying across the couch and relaxing with his feet on my lap while we watched and listened to Emma practice the piano. She was quite good for a child the age of six.

Edward had been passionate about making sure that both Ethan and Emma were exposed to fine culture and education. Emma was attending one of the best private schools in the city, and Ethan was enrolled there for a few hours a day in the play center.

Ethan was almost four, but he had a passion for knowledge. Every morning when Emma would leave for school, I would find him crying on the couch and clutching a back pack and bawling because he wanted to go too. I did my best to make his mornings as educational as possible, but with Ethan, more is always better.

I continued to pat Ethan's back while I smiled on at Emma playing her notes. She was still so sweet, and she reminded me of Edward when she focused on her tasks with such great care. Emma, loved the piano, she had begged and pleaded for private lessons. Having, Edward, as her daddy, she achieved that goal in under one hour. Thankfully, she was serious about the desire and I was glad to be able to give her the opportunity.

Emma's fingers stilled as the garage door adjoining in the kitchen creaked. She flew off the bench and was in Edwards arms faster than I had been able to get Ethan's feet off my lap. I realized that when he didn't even flinch when I stood, he was asleep. I leaned down and kissed his copper hair and went to find my husband.

I made it into the kitchen and found Edward holding Emma and talking to her.

"How was your day, Sweet Pea?" She giggled into his shoulder and proceeded to tell him about how well she had done in class and that she needed ten dollars for a donation to the homeless.

It never failed to amaze me at just how giving she was. At her young age of six, Emma was already a part of clubs that collected and donated things for the less fortunate. When she had come home after her first day of school and asked for a garbage bag, I had been baffled as to why. I gave her the bag and followed her into her room and watched as she rummaged through her clothes and threw things in the in that she didn't wear anymore.

When I had asked her what she was doing, she told me that there were kids her age all over the world who didn't have clothes to wear or food to eat. She began crying as she explained that in school they learned the value of a meal in other countries. She told me that she didn't think it was right for anyone to be hungry.

I watched Edward's face soften even more at her request and for a moment he just held her close with no words.

"Emma, I will give you more than ten dollars, it's a very good cause and we are blessed to be able to help others. You are a very good person, sweetheart. Don't you ever change, okay?" he told her.

Emma nodded kissed his cheek and squirmed her way down and back to the family room to practice. I called out to stop her, I didn't want her to wake Ethan.

"Emma, go get dressed for bed, sweetie. I'll be up in a minute." I saw the desire to protest, but she didn't. She merely pouted and turned to make her way upstairs.

With Ethan down for the count, and Emma up the stairs to change, I had my husband to myself. I turned back to him just in time to see him reach for me and pull me off the ground. His lips were on me as soon as I was secure.

I loved these kisses, I loved this man. I never tired of seeing him come home to me, and it never got old the way he would caress and rub along my body. I felt myself getting excited at the idea of taking him fully, but I reigned myself in before I got out of hand. Once the kids were in bed, then I would act on it.

I heard him groan in protest as my kisses to him slowed, but he didn't really fight me. He knew what needed to be done, and I promised myself mentally, that I would make it up to him.

"Hi, baby" I greeted him.

His smile lit up at the endearment I used and he snuggled me closer to him.

"Mmm, good evening, love. I missed you..." he whispered into my neck as he nibbled there for a moment.

I couldn't have wiped the smile from my face if I wanted to, moments like this just made my entire day.

"How was the surgery?" I asked. He took a deep breath as he recalled the extensive procedure and I could see the dark circles under his eyes. He looked so worn out, and I felt horrible for having kept him down here for as long as I had.

I began to pull away, I wanted him to be able to go rest, but he never released me. Instead, I was kept there in his arms and he held me for a moment in silence.

Any other day I wouldn't have thought much about it, he always held me. But on days that he had surgeries, he would usually be so tired that after a hello kiss, he would be off to a shower and then to bed. The fact that he was still holding me, and hadn't as much as hinted at sleep had me on alert.

"Edward, baby, is there something wrong?" I asked him. We didn't hide things from one another, so if there was indeed an issue, I would hear about it now.

He huffed as if exasperated and pulled back a little. I watched his face for a moment as he collected his thoughts. When he looked as if he were ready to talk, he began.

"I wouldn't say _wrong_, but there is definitely something I need to let you know about." he stated. I pulled back now, not a lot , but enough so that I could see his eyes.

"What is it? Is everything okay at work?" My voice was confused, I could hear that with my own ears.

Edward was already shaking his head no and doing his best to calm my imagination.

"It's nothing like that love, but it's something I want you to know about." He had my full attention now, this sounded serious. I was just about to dive in, but before I could, Emma called out for me to tuck her in.

I looked back to Edward and he gave me a warm smile. He leaned over, kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Go, tuck in Emma and I will meet you in our room when your done."

I nodded and started to walk away, but I was pulled back by his strong arms.

"I love you" he told me. It was something he always said, but the look in he held was so much warmer and comforting than took me aback a little, but I didn't know why. I managed to pull myself together in time to reply.

"I love you too, baby." I was getting scared, but I had no idea why. I turned to leave then and saw Ethan squirming about the couch. Before I could ask, Edward scooped him up and followed me up the stairs and we parted our ways to get the kids in their beds.

**EPOV**

After I had tucked Ethan in, I went to our room and got in the shower. I was still letting the hot water work over my tired shoulders when I felt Bella's tight nipples push up behind me. I sighed in contentment as her hands snaked around my waist and she rested her head along my back.

I held her hands and turned around so I could see her face and body. My angel was still as gorgeous as the day I had met her, and it never ceased to amaze me at how lucky I was to have her as my wife.

"Hey, you. I thought I would come see if you needed an extra hand in here." she teased.

I could only smile at her playful teasing as I dropped my mouth to hers and took hold of her firm ass into my hands and slowly pulled her up my body. I went hard at just the feel of her skin along my bare body and before I could think straight, I was pulling her over my length.

"Oh, God…mmm, Edward, baby, that feels so good." She whispered into my ear. I felt myself shake from the way she sounded. I loved hearing her talk while I was inside of her, the things she would say made it that much better as we worked ourselves to release.

I kept my pace slow and concentrated. I could feel her muscles tighten with every thrust inside and I knew I was getting her sweet spot when her pants became outright cries. Making sure not to move from inside of her, I positioned her on the wall and pinned her with my body.

She was so slick from the water and the marble wall helped glide her easily over my cock. I went harder inside of her and the feel of her tightening along with her pleas for more had me nearing the edge faster than I wanted.

Bella's right arm slipped from behind my neck and traveled down my chest to where we were joined. I felt her soft fingers play along my abs and it caught my attention. When I looked down, I saw her playing with her clit and sliding her fingers along my shaft each time I would pull out.

I gasped at the perfect feel of it all and I began to move faster inside of her, causing her fingers to tighten along me as her walls did the same. I was doing my best to stay quiet, I wouldn't be able to handle it if we had to stop.

"Oh, Bella…fuck baby, you feel so good…do you like it, baby? Mmmm, do you like the way I feel inside you?"

I took her left earlobe into my mouth and teased it with my tongue. She was digging her nails into my shoulders now, and before I could ask her again, I could hear her high pitch voice telling me she was coming.

I was right behind her and just as she began to shake and pull on my hair, I spilt into her and squeezed her ass in response.

We both stay still like that, with Bella in my arms and her legs wrapped around my waist. I didn't dare move our of her just yet, no, I still needed to get a grip of myself before I let her move away from me. After a minute or so, I let her glide down and I pulled out of her.

I kissed her softly as we washed each other, my fingers easily gliding over her soft skin as if it were made of silk. I sighed as Bella soaped her hands and glided them over my length while I massaged her breasts and nipples. I didn't let the fear of what I had to tell her rule me for that time, I just wanted to give her love right then, so that is what I did.

After we stroked and cleaned each part of each other, I turned the water off and helped Bella from the shower. I could see her eyes were getting wearier as time progressed, and it did nothing to help my resolve.

When we were each changed and walking into the room, she asked the burning question.

"What's going on, Edward? Did something happen?"

For the first time in five years of marriage, she sounded nervous. I mean, she had been nervous before, but the way she said this made me think she was on a whole different avenue.

I took her face into my hands and kissed her softly, I wanted to give her whatever comfort I could before I dropped the bomb. She kissed me back, but it was guarded now.

When I opened my eyes to read her face, I saw that she looked so scared. I felt my stomach turn at the knowledge that I had to tell he this. I wasn't sure how she would take it. I wanted more than anything for it to go away, but I knew that the last time I had wished something away, it just blew up in my face. I would not let this be an obstacle for us, I would be there to help her get through whatever lay ahead.

"Don't be scared, baby. This is nothing that we can't fix, okay?"

She stared at me for a moment, almost as if she were trying to find a hidden meaning in my words. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but I was with her, and I would _never _let anyone hurt her.

"So this isn't about us… our… marriage?" her words were low and scared still. I was lost for a moment until I noticed her fidgeting with her wedding ring. Her thumb kept rubbing against it as if to make sure it was still on.

It dawned on me then, the direction in which her thoughts were. She looked so scared because she thought it was about us. I pulled her into my lap and grabbed her ring finger and placed a kiss there.

"Absolutely not, love. You and I… were in this forever." I kissed her nose and then her eye lids as she relaxed into my arms.

She seemed so much more free in that moment, and I took that time to remind her of how much I loved her.

"Bella, there will never be a day that I don't want you… do you understand that? I will always be yours and you will always be mine. Nothing and no one will ever, EVER come between us."

I watched as the passion in her eyes lit up again. She smiled and nodded to me before kissing me hard. I succumbed to her and we both stay that way for a long moment before I remembered what it was I did have to tell her.

I pulled back and smoothed the hair from her face, when I could see her eyes clearly, I began.

"Baby, Dad came to see me at work today."

She just nodded, but the relaxation was gone. I kept going, because I knew this needed to come out.

"He got a call this morning from a friend of the family, this friend, is a private investigator and works for them."

She just nodded along, absorbing the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Well, this friend received a call about you… well about finding you." I watched her eyes go wide and I could see the questions in them as soon as I said it was regarding her. I just kept going though, I wanted this to be done with so I could comfort her and find a solution.

She stood and had her arms crossed on her chest as if that would keep something at bay from hurting her. I could see she had a pretty clear idea where this was going, so I stood along with her and continued on.

"It was your parent's, love, they have hired people to find you." I said it as calmly as I could and held her hands the entire time.

"W-What did they say exactly?" her voice was breaking and her brow was furrowed. I hated this, hated this with every fiber in my being. I didn't think much good could come from this little hunt they were on, but it wasn't my place to make that call. This was, Bella's decision, and I needed to make sure she understood I was going through this with her.

"I don't know the specifics, love. I didn't react too well when I heard the news myself. Dad is the one who talked with, Amy, so he would be able to answer that better than I could."

She nodded and made her way back into my arms. I held her and rubbed her back to soothe her nerves, she looked lost right now and I didn't want her to feel alone.

"How do you feel about this, baby? Are you okay?"

I watched her face for any sign that this was making her upset, but all I could see right now was confusion. I understood that, she had lived without them for the last eight years, and only now were they attempting to locate her. There was something very unsettling about the whole situation.

I'm sure there was a reason, but I hated to think it was in regards to something selfish or needy. I could take the high road if this was just about finding, Bella, but if it wasn't, well… let's just say that I would not be very calm in that matter.

I felt Bella squeeze me tighter and bury her face in my chest. I had so many questions, but she still hadn't answered the one I just posed. She needed time, and I could give her that. Instead of harping, I picked her up into my arms and walked over to the bed. I lifted back the covers and placed her gently on the mattress, once she was settled, I scooted in behind her and held her to me.

I was about to ask her another question, but I heard her breath hitch as if ready to snore, and I knew she was asleep. I tucked her in closer to my side, and let her rest.

We would deal with this tomorrow… as a family.


	2. Closure part 2

Tina...thank you for being a remarkable Beta! I appreciate the work you put into this chapter, and I love the way you work!

What a great response I got from the loyal readers of this story. Thank you for taking the time to tell me how happy you are with the plot.

I added one more POV in this chapter, I thought it was important to get a read on said POV. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will begin writing the next one tomorrow and should have a posting by Wednesday. Remember, if you review, I send you a teaser, its more of a thank you, but you get the picture.

Enjoy chapter 2 of Closure....

* * *

**BPOV**

It was three in the morning and I was wide awake, I had been trying to find sleep again, but it just wouldn't take me. I wanted to cry, this wasn't what I needed in my life right now. When, Edward came home and told me that my parents were looking for me, it took me by more than surprise. I had no idea what I was going to do, and moreover, I had no idea what to feel.

I had thought about this moment before, but in my mind this wasn't exactly how it played out. What I had envisioned was a chance encounter, a simple twist of fate that would bring me face to face with my past. I was prepared for that, I was far more at peace with that idea because in that theory, we were in neutral ground, away from either's home base and security.

I didn't want them in my home, and I had no desire to be in theirs. The time I had spent in both my mother and father's homes were never pleasant, and I wanted no reminders of what I had gone through with them.

I mean, what the hell did they want anyway? I'm thirty three years old right now, I hadn't spoken to my mother since I was twenty two...I hadn't physically seen her since I was twenty! My dad, well I hadn't seen _or _talked to him since I turned eighteen. I guess that he didn't feel the need to follow up with me in my adult life.

I was on the verge of tears at that moment, but then I felt Edward shift behind me and hold me closer. He brought his chin down to rest on my shoulder and spoke to me in a calm voice.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he finished his question with a kiss on the tip of my shoulder and in that moment, I didn't care about anything else, beside the man holding me and the kids in their room of the house he had built me. I found resolve in that kiss, I found strength in his embrace and I went from unsure to sure in the span of two seconds.

I smiled to myself and turned in his arms so I could face him. I was so glad I did, because the image of Edward was not one I took for granted... ever. He was smiling down to me, his eyes still heavy with sleep and his hair in a wild disarray. He was beautiful, and I often found myself thanking the lord that he loved me.

I kissed his chest and rested my right hand on his cheek before answering. "I feel indifferent... I guess. I don't really know what I feel."

He watched me with careful eyes while I spoke and when I finished he pulled me on top of him and pushed my hair away from my face.

"I love you, Bella. Do you have any idea just how much you mean to me?" he kissed my nose and waited for me to respond.

"I know how much I love you... so if it's even as close as that, then I feel very lucky." I smiled gently to him and dropped my head to his chest to rest. I felt his hands stroking my back and grazing my butt, it was heaven.

"You compare a lone tree to an entire forest..." he whispered into the quiet that surrounded us.

I smiled as I lay on his chest and let his words settle into my bones. I knew that we could compare our love for hours, and in the end we would be no closer to giving in that we were right now, so I just accepted his words and hugged him tighter.

"Any idea what your going to do about your mom and dad, love?" I took a deep breath when the question was finally out. I didn't really want to answer this right now, but I knew that I had to at some point.

"You don't have to have an answer right now, baby. You can take all the time you need, no one is going to tell them anything until you decided what it is that you want, so don't feel rushed." He said the words quickly as a follow up to his last question, in an attempt to keep me from feeling pressured.

I propped my head on my hands that lay over his chest and looked him straight in the eye. I knew what I was going to do, but I just hadn't admitted it yet. What better time than now? I thought.

"Well, I am going to see them... see what it is they want from me after all these years." I took a moment to collect my thoughts and Edward began his comforting circuit on my back once more.

"I mean, I hope that this is something that they are doing out of love... but I doubt it. My mom probably needs a kidney or something... maybe Charlie, who knows."

Edward stiffened beneath me and the circuit stopped for a moment while he collected himself. I knew what had gotten to him, it was my stupid kidney comment and I was kicking myself already for having said it. I waited patiently for him to relax again, and when he began rubbing my back once more, I apologized.

"I'm sorry, baby. That wasn't very smart of me to say." I kissed his chest and held him tight waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't respond, I got nervous.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he stopped rubbing my back and flipped us so that he was looking down at me. His face was serious, but his eyes were sad. I hated that I had been the one to cause that look, and I reached out to soothe him. I didn't get that far, instead he asked me something I wasn't prepared for.

"What if that is the case, love? What if they need or want something from you? What will we do?"

It was so forward that it caught me off guard. I didn't have an answer to that, even though I had thought seriously about it. If this was an attempt to find me for a medical need, I had a good grip on myself to know that I would more than likely give them what was needed. My logic behind that, was that I was born and because of that, I had Edward and my kids. I could at least give them something in return for _that._

Now, on the flip side of that coin, there was a matter of money. As a Cullen, I had more than I knew what to do with. Granted, I was married into that money and the true owner of it all was, Edward. We lived more than comfortably on his salary, but he could retire tomorrow at the age of thirty four and we would continue on as if he hadn't and still leave our kids a trust fund.

The matter of money was one that I didn't concern myself with during our marriage. I knew that we had a great deal of it, but I never liked to know the details. I did however have full access to everything and my credit limit was pretty much endless with my cards. Not that I needed that, I was still a thrifty shopper and loved to cut coupons. I just didn't see the logic behind spending more than we needed to.

I was holding on to the hope that all they wanted was something family related or even health related, hell I had hoped this was just them making sure I hadn't died without them knowing. I wanted so badly to believe that all this was, was a welfare check. I didn't think I could handle, nor did I want anything more from either of them.

"Baby?" he whispered to me. I met his eyes and saw the concern there. It was concern for me and the decision I was going to have to make. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew I had to.

"Well if it's money they want, then I can honestly say that I have none to give... _you _are the provider in this family, I haven't worked in over five years."

As soon as I said the words, he was off the bed and on his feet. I sat up quickly at the site of him angry, his eyes were tense and he was staring at me with frustration.

"Bella! How could you even say something like that to me?" I was sure my face looked as lost as I felt, I had no words to come back with, because I wasn't sure exactly why he was angry.

He looked as if I had slapped him or told him I didn't love him. I moved to get off the bed and go to him, but he held his hands up, signaling me not to. He dropped his eyes and pinched his nose while I waited nervously on the bed for him to talk to me. A minute passed and he finally had enough composure to speak.

"Have I made you feel this way? Made you feel like what we have isn't as much yours as it is mine? Please tell me if I have so we can fix that right now, because I can promise you, Bella, there is nothing further from the truth."

My eyes were wet and I felt my breath hitch. I had no idea what to say or even how to respond to that, I was still lost on how we had gone from my parents to us in less than thirty seconds. He watched me for a moment while I struggled for words and then continued.

"When I took vows with you, Bella, I believed that we were joining lives... completely. What was mine became yours and vice-versus. No one is keeping tabs or making mental notes about who had spent what or earned money in this home. I get up and go to work so that I can provide my family with a life I feel they deserve. Never once have I asked you what was spent from _my _checking account, never once have I asked you what you spent _my_ money on. Everything we have is _ours, _Bella. Ours!"

I felt sick to my stomach as I listened to him vent, I had upset him when I told him that I had nothing to give them, he obviously didn't see it that way. I knew that realistically I had money, but when it came to Charlie and Renee, I didn't view it as mine to give away. It just felt wrong to even assume it was an option.

I was bawling now, my head was buried in my hands and the tears were dropping faster than I could keep up with. I didn't need this shit right now, I didn't need this mess period. I was angry at the both of them now, angry because I was having this argument with, Edward and angry because their impromptu search for me had caused it. I just wanted my life back, the life I had woken up to yesterday and the life I had loved everyday for over five years.

I felt the bed shift and before I could pick my head up, I was in my husbands arms and being cradled to his chest tightly. He was shushing me and kissing my head as we rocked in silence for a while trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know you're going through a lot right now... I shouldn't have said that...I'm sorry love."

He was apologizing to me, and I hated every second of it. I was the one who owed him an apology, I was the one who made him feel like crap a moment ago, and I was the one who should be begging for forgiveness.

"Stop...please, just stop..." I begged him in a small voice. He didn't though, he just held me tighter and kept whispering his love to me.

I was crying so hard that my body was shaking and my breath was coming in heavy gasps. I couldn't get control of myself and the longer I kept crying, the more I would fall apart. I turned my body from the cradling position I was in, so that I could wrap my legs around, Edward. I buried my face into his chest and held him to me as if he were my heart.

With a shaky breath and a tear streaked face, I began apologizing. "I'm so ...sorry ...I-I didn't mean to make you feel that way...I j-just... don't know what to think right now."

"I know, love. I know." Edward just continued to hold me and then after a few minutes, he laid us both back and wrapped us in blankets, I fell asleep not long after.

**EPOV**

I waited for my love to fall asleep and then got up and went down to my office.

I was still angry, but there was no way I would show her that reaction again. I didn't know who I was angrier with though, I was definitely upset with the words Bella had said to me earlier, but I wasn't angry with her. I was torn with being mad at myself and mad at her parents.

Bella didn't need this right now, she didn't need this at all. I opened up my email and began writing an urgent request to, Amy myself. I wanted details, I wanted names and addresses and anything else that would lead me to finding what the intent of this search was. When I had finished my final request, I hit send.

I sat there in my office for about a half hour just looking at the family photo sitting on my desk. The images of Bella, Emma and Ethan smiling back at me calmed me considerably and put my mind in the right place.

I spent the next half hour looking at all the pictures that adorned my office walls and shelves. Just above my fireplace was a portrait of Bella and I on our wedding day. I looked at that image the longest as I thought about what we had faced to get there, I reminded myself of the hell I had put her through not long after our relationship began. She had forgiven and loved me more than another should ever be allowed after something so cruel and heartless as I had done. Bella, gave me her heart and our children without a second of hesitation, anyone else would have been more careful, but she trusted me. When I let myself absorb that, the rest was easy to get over.

I knew she didn't mean what she had said earlier, I knew that she wasn't trying to insinuate that I controlled the money. I understood she was trying to protect me, protect _us _from anyone coming in and trying to stake a claim to what we had. Either way, I didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of Bella distancing herself from me in anyway even if it was to save me from anything. We were in this together, and I intended to make her see that.

I looked over to the clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. I didn't have to work today, but I did promise the kids I would take them out to the movies. I got up from my desk and made my way up the stairs to my wife.

When I walked into the bedroom, I saw the saddest site. Bella was clutching my pillow and crying into it as if I had left her and was never coming back. She looked so broken and sad curled up into a ball on my side of the bed.

"Baby?" I called out to her. She sat up so quickly at the sound of my voice and made her way to the end of the bed in an attempt to get to me. I stepped to her just as quickly and pulled her into my arms, while kissing her face repeatedly.

Bella sobbed into my chest and clutched me to her in a frenzy. I didn't know what to do or even what to say to calm her, I had no clue what had set her off this time. I didn't have to guess long before she confessed what was hurting her.

"I thought you had left me... I thought what I said made you realize how much you deserve better..."

I gasped and pulled her back to see her face. She was still broken, her eyes were red and her face was tear streaked while she looked at me with despair lacing her beautiful face. I had no idea how to respond, so I reacted on instinct and laid her back gently. She needed to know what I felt for her, she needed to know I would never leave or feel that way about her. She was my life.

I had pulled my pajama pants off and was now working on my shirt that she wore to bed. When I had her completely bare for me, I brought us together and held us that way for a moment. Neither of us moved or said a word while we lay there connected. I felt Bella's breathing calm and when I felt that she had stopped crying, I moved her hair and spoke to her in her ear.

"I will _never_ live in this world and not want you, love. I will _never _take myself away from you for anything or anyone."

I began moving inside of her and caressed her arms and legs while I kissed her with everything I had inside of me. I poured every ounce of love into that kiss and did everything I could to make her feel my love.

Bella sighed with contentment as I moved in and out of her body, and not long after I began, her body relaxed fully and took me in further. I felt her soft hands stroking my cheek and combing my hair as I continued kissing her.

This is what we needed, what she needed from me. She needed my assurance that I wasn't going anywhere or going to let anyone come into our lives and change things. I never increased our tempo, I kept us moving slowly and calmly over and over again. Each time I would tell her something new or find a word that described the way I felt for her, I would kiss her ear and tell her.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to apologize again, but I silenced her with a kiss to her lips. It wasn't necessary and I didn't require it. She had nothing to be sorry about and I didn't want her feeling as if she needed to make things right with me.

I moved my lips along her collar bone and brought them to her other ear and told her what I wanted her to know.

"I'm yours, my Bella. I am in this with you and for you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again, baby."

It was at those words that she began to tighten around me, the reassurance that I was going to protect her sent her over the edge so I began to tell her more.

"I will never hurt you...never leave you, never stop loving and wanting you, angel. I am yours, sweet girl."

I heard her panting into my ear and when she bit my shoulder to stifle her cry, I came inside of her and took her nipple into my mouth to stop me from grunting out loud. I kissed and liked her pink bud until my orgasm died down and then I gave her one more lingering kiss and gently pulled out of her and tucked her into my chest.

When I heard her breathing even out and then felt her body go limp, I let sleep take me.

**************

I felt a soft tickle against my neck, but I was still too tired to open my eyes and find out what caused it. The bed shifted and it peaked my curiosity enough to crack one eye and see what or who was moving around.

I saw Bella buttoning her shirt and smiling while biting her lip. I smiled at the vision before me, and I opened the other eye to get the full effect. It never stopped amazing me, how beautiful she was, Bella had a natural glow to her skin and the way she looked while waking up from a deep sleep was one that women spent hours in their mornings trying to achieve.

I rolled over and tried to touch her leg with my hand from where I was, she was barely out of reach and I tried once more with a good stretch. I looked up at her and saw she was smiling fully and watching me.

"Mmm, good morning, love." I whispered with a thick sleepy voice. Bella crawled back into the bed and rested her face along my chest for a moment, like she was trying to savor the time. I knew the feeling, and held her tightly as we lay there in silence.

"Thank you" she whispered into my chest. I knew what she was referring to, she was thanking me for last night. I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Anytime, love." We didn't say anything else about it, and when she got up, she kissed my face and walked into the bathroom, she stopped at the door and winked at me.

"I'm going to shower, then I'll start breakfast... any requests?"

I smirked at her and wiggled my eye brows to give her my suggestion, she just rolled her eyes and bit her lip before giving me her response. "You can have that for dessert..." I nodded my head with a smile and watched her make her way into the bathroom.

I got up after I heard the water running and headed down to my office. First thing I wanted to do was see if Amy had replied to my email yet and then I would go from there. I saw a red exclamation point waiting with an envelope when I opened my email.

I opened the message and read what Amy had written. She said that the information she had been given was old, and that the address they last had for her was her dorm room at Yale. Amy gave me addresses and contact information for both Charlie and Renee, but I noticed that Bella's mother had a different name altogether from even her maiden.

I pieced together what little information she gave me, and when it was all said and done, I had enough to proceed with my own investigation. Of course I would not do anything without Bella's consent, nor did I want to make her feel like I was stepping on her toes, I just simply wanted to be prepared.

I put all the info into a file and locked it in my desk then headed out to the kitchen. I saw Bella moving about the kitchen and flipping the pancakes and fluffing the eggs with a whisk. She was amazing, and it never failed to surprise me how happy she was in our life. Bella had many accomplishments in her own right, but she always minimized them in comparison to caring for our family. I wondered for a while if she would grow tired in her everyday routine, but Bella had a way of filling her days on her own.

She still wrote, and I knew that more than the original two children's books she had written were now completed. I encouraged her to get them published, but she didn't seem too thrilled with the idea. I never pushed her, but I encouraged her in her pursuits. She was warm, giving and generous in every sense of the word. Our children were the epitome of Bella and I would never be able to thank her enough for all the hard work she put into our lives.

I went to her and pulled her into a hug to see if I could help her with anything, but all she let me do was pour some coffee and keep her company as she finished breakfast for the kids and I. I was on my second cup of the morning when I heard Ethan make his way into the kitchen.

"Momma...I'm hungry!" he whined. I chuckled at his expression and even more at his appearance. Ethan had unfortunately inherited my messy copper hair and also my green eyes. He looked like a mini me and often acted like it too.

"It's almost done, go set your napkin and fork so I can give you a plate as soon as it's done." Bella told him in a soft voice.

I watched Ethan throw his arms around, Bella in an attempt to look more needy than he already did. Bella just patted his back and continued working on the eggs in front of her while he buried his face into her hip and tried to wake up more.

"Good morning, buddy." I called out to him. He didn't seem too thrilled with my jovial mood and gave me a furrowed brow and a wave before going back to his mom's hip. I chuckled and kept watching him with Bella. He was such a momma's boy, it wasn't even funny.

Ethan was a joy to have around, a true blessing. He was so much like me, that I was able to understand him from the get go. We both shared one passion in our lives, and that was Bella. Of course, our passion for her was different, I had an uncontrollable pull to her as my lover, but Ethan, he would more than likely grow up with Bella as the image of perfect in his head. A lot like the way I revered my own mother.

I was still lost in watching, Ethan, that I didn't hear Emma come and take a seat right next to me. I felt a fluff of curls touch my arm and I was met with a sleepy but calm, little girl.

"Hey! Good morning, sweet pea. Did you sleep well?" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head while I waited for her to respond.

I watched Emma's face stretch into a yawn and then laughed as her little brown curls bounced around her head while she nodded a little with a content expression. "It was good, daddy, I slept good."

Emma and Ethan were a far cry from similar, their green eyes being the only thing similar about them. Where Emma was patient, Ethan was demanding. The two of them appreciated far different things from the other, but they loved each other fiercely. Their love for one another was never ending and always present. Of course they found times to be a typical brother and sister, but those times were few and far between. I knew it was because of Bella, these two had one hell of a role model in that woman, and it made me love her all the more.

My father told me not long ago, that I had a charmed life. We had been watching the kids run around the backyard while we grilled out on our deck, Emma had stopped the chase and had taken Ethan's hand to guide him around an ant pile. She was so protective of him. My dad watched her with awe as she made sure Ethan stayed away from the fire ants and then proceeded to let him tag her every time, even though she was faster.

"Will you look at that..." He trailed off. He watched the kids for another moment, and then took in the image of the deck and the house surrounding us.

"You really do have it all don't you son?" I was shocked by his words, my father was never one for boasting, but his words held more wonder than anything else. He seemed lost in whatever moment he was in, and as I looked around at the life that, Bella and I had built, I could understand why.

I snapped out of my memory when Emma started pulling on my arm and hopping off her stool. I followed her into the dining room and went to pull out her chair and then waited patiently behind Bella's.

I saw Ethan watching me, studying my gestures and watching how I treated not only his sister but his mother also. There wasn't much of a difference manners wise, except that I reserved a kiss for Bella's lips as I tucked her chair in, where as with Emma I kissed her hair.

I made sure to have my best manners forth when I realized Ethan was taking in my actions. I knew he was studying what I did, and no doubt would follow my lead. It was what I had done while watching my dad and even today I carried those manners with me. When Bella walked in, she placed our plates in front of our seats and then came to me, gave me a kiss and took her seat.

We ate in our usual manner, Bella and I talking about what needed to be done in the day and then splitting errands so that we had time as a family come the evening. When we had all eaten, I helped clear the dishes and then headed upstairs to get the kids ready for the movie. Once they were ready, I went to grab a shower, but stopped short of that idea when I walked in our bedroom and saw Bella sitting quietly on the bench at the foot of the bed.

I went to her and held her hand until she decided she was ready to talk. We sat that way for a few minutes and then she gave me her decision.

"I'm going to see them... I want to." She met my eyes when she said the last part, no doubt having said it for my benefit because she knew it would be my main question.

I nodded my head and kissed her cheek and stood. "I'll call Amy and set it up, love." I was a lot calmer than I thought I would have been, but I actually felt a lot more at ease with the fact that a decision had been made and no matter what, this would be dealt with.

I watched her face for a moment, there was something more than just this lingering over her, and it was chipping away at her spirit. I didn't want her to be worried, so me being me had to put my two cents in.

"My parents can stay with the kids, love... I'll go with you, you won't have to be alone."

It was when I said that, that her face turned into full fledged pain. I was trying to back pedal and make what ever wrong I had done right, but I didn't know where to begin. I was about to ask her, but she answered first before I could voice it.

"I want us all to go... the entire family." I took in her words, and tried to read into them. She said the _entire_ family, and she usually only said that word when she meant _all _the Cullen's. I watched her face for confirmation, and I saw that I was right. Bella needed us all to be there for her, and I knew why. With us, she was no longer alone, she had a family and in the chance this meeting turned into something ugly, she needed to know she still had one when she walked away.

"Okay, love. We'll be there... all of us." I kissed her nose and then her lips and went to grab my phone from the dresser.

**Charlie's POV**

I hadn't heard a single thing back from any of the investigators I had hired. I was still hopeful though, it had only been a day, but all the same I was on edge.

I hadn't talked to Bella in many years, and it hurt. I hated myself for the way I had basically pushed her out of my life, and I knew there was no way to atone for those mistakes. All I could hope for now was that she would let me be a part of her life.

As much as I wanted to hate Renee, I couldn't. I mean, I did, but not in an open or public way. I needed her to be on my side when Bella was found, so that she would help ease the tension. Bella had always been more of a friend to her mother, so I knew it would matter greatly the way, Renee saw me. As much as I hated the idea, I knew I needed to be good to Renee.

There was a big part of me that was bothered by the entire situation though, Renee had said that Bella called her one day and said she was going to be on her own for a while. Renee made it sound as if Bella were doing some soul searching and just wanted some space. It didn't sound like the Bella I had known, but at the same time, Renee had raised her and was always into that free spirit shit.

I honestly didn't care at this point, years had gone by without as much as a phone call from her and when I called Renee to get an address and she said she didn't have one, I began to worry. I was actually well past worried and moved right on into fear. I was scared that something had happened to her or that she was somewhere and couldn't get out of the country. I had seen many movies and reports about situations like that and it did nothing for my nerves.

I was doing my own search at home, using what resources I had and connections from various stations in the area, but I was coming up with nothing. I had one nervous breakdown and then another from the thoughts of what a failure of a father I was. I mean, who doesn't know where their only child is or how they are doing in life? What kind of a father allows that kind of a relationship to happen in the first place?

I wished I had just gone to her damn college graduation. I was so proud to see that invitation for that Ivy League school she had made it out of. I had never been more proud of anything in my entire life... Bella was a great person, and an even better gift than I could ever ask for. As proud of her as I was, I couldn't go to her graduation. I wanted to, god, how I wanted to. But I couldnt.

I couldn't face the crowds of parents and listen to how they had been there from the beginning and knew this day would come. These were parents who had not only encouraged, but raised their graduates and took a piece of that achievement for themselves. Besides a last name, and a timid personality, I hadn't given much else to, Bella. I didn't deserve to go, and I knew it.

I did what I could though, and sent her the bonus I had received that year. It wasn't much, but I figured five hundred dollars was at least something to help her out for the time she would be looking for a job. I had been far too ashamed to call her, so instead I wrote her and apologized to her about not being able to make it. I doubted she wanted me there anyway, she more than likely invited me out of some sense of obligation.

I was still thinking about all of that when my house phone rang. I figured it was probably the station, so I took my time answering it, but when I did, I nearly cried with tears of joy. It was an investigator that Renee had contacted, and she was calling to say she had located Bella.

The woman on the phone informed me that Bella was no longer Swan, but Cullen. I felt the wetness on my face before it registered that I had started crying. She was married, my little girl was married and I didn't even know it.

I listened to small details about her life, and took each one in as if they would grant me health. So much I hadn't known about her, so much time I would never get back. I was sitting in shock and digesting the information I had just been given, but then the woman named, Amy dropped an even bigger bomb.

"Mr. Swan? There's a bit more..." She had my attention, so I encouraged her to continue.

"First let me say that the, Cullen's are a fine family. They are actually a family I do work for on a regular basis..."

Her words caught me off guard, I didn't know what to think, but she continued. "Your daughter, Mrs. Cullen, is living a wonderful life. She is happy, she is loved and mostly, she is complete. I had an obligation to the family first and foremost, so Mrs. Cullen and her husband have both been made aware about your desire to contact her."

I was truly lost now, she made it sound as if Bella had married into the mob. I was getting nervous, because I had no idea where this conversation was going, I voiced my conerns.

"Are you trying to tell me something here in a round about way. Ma'am? I don't understand the reason for the secrecy or even the cautious tone your taking." She didn't hesitate to calm that theory.

"No, no... absolutely not, Mr. Swan. I just want you and Mrs. Dwyer to understand why I haven't charged the card I was given... I never took you on as a client, so I wont be seeking any type of payment... I only placated Mrs. Dwyers request so that I could speak with the Cullen's regarding this situation."

I was still lost, but I didn't want to spend another second talking about payments or placating, I just wanted to talk to my daughter.

"She has agreed to meet with you, your daughter, Isabella." I nearly choked from the emotions it evoked. It was all I wanted, a chance to see her and apologize for the disgrace I was.

"When? Where? Can I contact her?" I was near the point of begging, and I sounded pathetic even in my own ears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have asked me to fly both you and Mrs. Dwyer out to Chicago so that you could meet for dinner."

I was more than shocked at that, I didn't like the idea of Bella wasting money she may need on plane tickets for her mother and I.

"That's a bit of a cost, don't you think? I don't want her putting herself or her husband through any kind of financial burden just to see us."

There was a slight pause and then she continued. "I honestly don't believe that would be an issue Mr. Swan. Really, don't worry about that."

She sounded like she wanted to laugh, but I just brushed it off. It seemed that this woman knew more about my own daughter than I did, and that fact hurt more than I was able to bear at that moment. We continued on for a few minutes, I had dates and times as well as hotels to choose from and then the call was done.

When I hung up, I was feeling a bit on the dizzy side. A lot had happened in the last half hour, and I was taken aback with it all. First things first was calling, Renee. She and I needed to coordinate a weekend to fly out to Chicago, and I needed to call this, Amy woman back and give her our final word. I picked up the phone to call Renee, but when I did, there was a knock on my door. I peeked out the window and there standing on my door steps was the last person in this world I thought would ever be there. It was Renee, herself.


	3. Closure part 3

I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I just didn't see the point in making you wait. This is where a lot of the past comes clean, and hopefully Bella and Charlie will navigate to some sort of understanding.

Tomorrow I will post another chapter, but for now, enjoy this!

**AND YES! This will be LONGER than 3-5 chapters... just has to be ;)**

* * *

**Charlies POV**

We were sitting in my living room with a blanket of tension covering the both of us. When I had invited Renee in, she seemed almost hesitant. I couldn't understand why though, why else would she have come all the way to Washington... to Forks for that matter and knock on my door for gods sake if she was going to act like she didn't want to?

She had tried making small talk twice now, but I wasn't being too cooperative. I was still lost in my thoughts of having found Bella, so the idea of playing this cat and mouse game with Renee was far from my tolerant zone. I knew I needed to tell her, but something was keeping me from doing just that, I had no idea what it was, but my gut told me to keep my mouth shut.

I watched her take a drink from her water glass, and then soon she was settling into her seat and from the looks of it, preparing to begin.

"I'm sure your wondering why I would just drop in like this... unannounced." She wouldn't look me in the eye, and kept her gaze firmly on the glass in front of her.

I just nodded my head and took a deep breath. I didn't know if I was ready to hear her reason, but either way, it was time that I heard what she had to say. From the looks of her face, I could tell this would not be a pleasant conversation, and as much as I would rather stick a fork in my eye than listen to anything bad, I made myself shut up and listen.

"I came to talk to you about, Bella." I figured that it was going to have something to do with Bella, but hearing her say it out loud did nothing for my nerves. Instantly my mind was wondering if the woman named Amy had called Renee or not. If she had, then I really had no reason to hide what I knew, but still, something was off, and I decided once again to just keep my mouth shut.

"What about her, Renee? Is there something you know? Has anyone contacted you with her whereabouts?"

I saw her face go pale, and then for the first time since she walked into this house, she looked me in the eyes.

"No... but, I do need to tell you the truth before she is found and you hear it from someone else?"

This wasn't going to be good, because in all honesty, when it included Renee, it usually meant bad news. I stayed with my gut and kept my mouth shut about knowing where she was, and signaled with my hands for Renee to begin.

As I sat in my recliner, I listened to a tale of a woman that ran her only daughter off. I heard words like, hate, and angry... things were uttered under her breath like _unfair _and _jealous. _I couldn't believe the way she was describing her relationship with Bella. She had basically abandoned her after she left for college and from the way her face looked, she didn't look all that ashamed.

I felt as if someone had reached into my chest and squeezed my heart when she told me about what she said to her when she was graduating. I had never in my life wanted to hit a woman, but by god, Renee was itching to become the first.

However, as much as I hated Renee right now, I hated myself even more. I knew that what she said had very well killed Bella on the inside, and to add insult to injury, I declined her invitation too. I was in that moment, that I understood what had really happened. Bella had reached her breaking point with us, she saw what a mess we were as parents and more than likely came to terms with the fact that she didn't need us, and then moved on.

As sad as that made me, I was proud of her. I know that sounds weird, but I was proud of her. She had made it out of an Ivy League University all on her own, and at the end of her time there, she was left with a decision to make and instead of punishing herself with pain or obligation, she simply cut the strings and moved on with her life. That to me, was just as significant as her diploma itself.

When Renee's story was done, I sat back and let the sick settle over me. I couldn't even look at her, she was too much to take in at the moment. Of course, she _sounded_ ashamed, but she didn't look it. Instead, she wore a relieved expression and for the first time since her coming inside this house, she cracked a god damn smile. I was sick all over again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You sit there and tell me you ran off our daughter because you were _jealous_ of her and then you smile? What kind of monster are you?"

That seemed to hit a nerve, because her easy going mood was replaced with a steel expression. She stood up and looked down on me as if I were some disease that she would catch.

"You have _no idea_ what it was like for me to carry that burden around with me for all these years! You have no idea what it was like raising a child that was better than you in virtually everything she did! I was the one who had to live with her, I had to be the one to sacrifice _my life!_ So please do not tell me that I am a monster Charlie, at least I was around."

I was on my feet now, this discussion had gone on far enough. "That is what parents do, Renee! They sacrifice and raise their children! What the hell do you mean you had to watch her act like she was better than you!? The fact she could count was a vast improvement from you, Renee! Besides, your _supposed_ to want your kids to be better than you, that is the point!"

I had far more that I wanted to say, but I couldn't make the words come quick enough. She was just ridiculous and the very idea that she would run Bella off so that she could feel better about herself had me ready to vomit.

All the while, visions of Bella were running through my head right now and all I could think was that seeing Renee was a mistake. I didn't want to see the pain in my daughters eyes as she watched her mother walk back into her life. Based off of what Renee was telling me, I didn't think it was the best idea.

We both stood staring at each other, and suddenly I didn't want her in my home. Renee was no longer welcome here, and I honestly had no desire to look upon her anymore. She needed to leave.

"Leave now, Renee... just get out." I watched her eyes go wide and then she took a deep breath and turned around and headed for the door. She never slowed and before I could tell her to never come back, she was gone.

Amazingly, I felt nothing for that woman. I had for the longest time carried a torch for her, but after all I had heard today, there was nothing left. All I would ever thank her for, was Bella, but she had managed to break even her too.

I flopped onto my recliner and let the information I had just heard settle over me. It was a lot to deal with, and on top of the news, there was a matter of the guilt eating me alive as well. I really hated myself now, before was just a warm up.

With my head in my hands, I let myself begin to plan. I would be going to see my daughter, and that was at least good news that she had agreed to do even that. I felt bad about not telling Renee, but not for her sake, for Bella's. I just didn't think it was a good idea, and Renee didn't seem all that concerned anyway.

I pulled the number from my pocket and dialed Amy so that we could arrange something new. I knew it was Bella's call, but I really hoped she would go along with the new idea.

**EPOV**

Saturday had been dragging on, it seemed like the more we did the more time slowed. I would take peeks at Bella sporadically to get an idea of what she was feeling, but every time I did, she would seem that much less connected to us. It was as if there was a stand in following us around and that stand in had no concept of our family or what we were doing.

I was about ready to jump out of my skin with worry, but then Ethan went to her side and grabbed her hand. It was such an innocent gesture, one he had done countless times, however this particular instance made all the difference. When he grabbed her hand, he looked up into her face with a worry brow and said, "Momma... you're not happy?"

I watched as my Love's face scrunched up in pain and she scooped Ethan off the ground and into her arms, cradling his small body to hers and kissing his cheek.

"No, baby, Momma is _very_ happy! I was just day dreaming I guess..." Ethan's small arms wrapped around her neck and they squeezed each other for a long moment. "All of you make me so very happy, honey. Don't ever think otherwise." And with that, Bella was back.

I felt her hand slide into my palm and as I looked over, she mouthed the word "sorry" and laid her head on my arm and we all continued walking along. I just smiled and kissed her head gently, there was absolutely nothing she needed to be sorry for.

When we had seen a movie, eaten lunch and had a helping of ice cream, we saddled up and headed for home. Emma kept the conversation easy as she told Bella and I about a horse she dreamed about the night before. I held back a laugh as she explained it sparkled and had a clown nose. Emma was just too adorable for words, and the beauty of her innocent mind always calmed my soul.

When we pulled up to the house, Ethan was passed out cold and Emma was close behind him. It was only five o'clock, but we had done so much, that I figured the kids would be out for the night. As much as I hated the idea of letting Bella strain herself lifting either of them, I conceded and made sure to grab Ethan... even though he was younger, he weighed far more than Emma.

We made our way in and each of us prepared the kids for bed and then met out in the hall with big smiles on our faces. We both had realized that it was just the two of us for the rest of the night, and from the look on Bella's face, she had the same plans as I had.

I had just pulled her into my arms and was nibbling on her neck, when the house phone began ringing. I sighed and tried to ignore it, but Bella just laughed and pinched my butt before telling me that we should answer it. I slumped in defeat and hurried down the hall to our room to get it on the third ring, and imagine the surprise I felt when the person on the other line ended up being two people.

**BPOV**

Something was terribly wrong, I could see it all over Edwards face. Not to mention that his body language was stiff and his hand was in his hair. I took a step forward and braced myself for the worst, from the looks of my husband, this was going to be a death more than likely.

My stomach was already turning at this point, but then I saw Edward turn to face me and his words had me confused.

"Put him through." Put who through? Why did Edward look like he was about to pass out? I had all these questions and more running through my head and then suddenly it was upon me.

"This is, Edward Cullen." he said into the receiver. His eyes never left mine and his grip on the handle looked as if the phone would crack under the strain of it. I didn't get to focus on that for too long, because the next part sealed the deal.

"I am Isabella's husband, what can I do for you Mr. Swan?" I didn't hang around for the answer, before I could hear another word, I fled the room and was down the stairs and in the kitchen with in seconds. I had no idea what to think or even what to feel. Actually, that is only half true, I felt like a coward. I ran away before I could have my moment and worst of all, I left my husband in there to do it for me.

Disappointed didn't even cover the way I was feeling in myself, that was just the beginning. Hadn't this been what I wanted? I thought it was, but now faced with a real live call staring me in the face, I turned and ran away. I hated myself in that moment and even more so I hated Charlie. In the course of two days, my careful, happy world had come down around me. All I really wanted was to find my way back to that comfort zone I had lived in from the first time Edward held me in his arms... it seemed so far away now.

I stayed put as a coward in the kitchen for god knows how long, all I knew was that I had started sipping on my third glass of wine when Edward made his way down the stairs and to me with long strides. It wasn't until I was safely in his arms did the reality of what had happened wash over me. Instead of questions, there were sobs. He never tried to shush me, instead he held me quietly and rocked me in his arms until my cries died down.

"Are you ready to talk now, Love? If not just say the word and we will go back to holding each other." Deep green eyes were boring into my brown ones and the fear and panic that was sitting inside of my chest began to melt. As long as I had my love, my Edward... everything would be okay. I took a deep shaky breath and nodded my head yes and before I could say the words aloud, we were walking toward the oversized lounger.

Edward cradled me into his lap and began gentle stokes along my arms to my fingers. We stayed that way for a few moments and then he broke the silence. "As you know, Love, that was your dad." I just nodded my head and kept it tucked into his neck. Edward seemed okay with my response and carried on.

"He called for a few reasons... the first was to let us know that he will be coming here this weekend." My heart actually squeezed and for the tiniest moment, I thought I was having a heart attack.

"He's really excited to be coming, Bella. He said that coming here is like having a dream come true." I felt my sobs starting again as he said that. I didn't know if it was from pain or from disbelief, either way, it was there.

"Why now? Did you ask him that?" My voice was barely audible and it was cracking with every word. This was really the only thing I wanted to know, it was the only thing that mattered to me.

Edward didn't answer right away, and instead he took a few moments as if collecting his thoughts or searching for the right words. When he either found them or had resolve, he told me.

"Charlie said that he was ashamed... of himself." Edwards voice sounded foreign, as if he were in another world completely. It caught my attention and I sat up to see his expression clearly. I regretted it instantly, because the man before me looked torn. His eyes were glossy and his face was twisted in pain.

"Baby?" I whispered to him. Nothing. I tried again and this time he heard me. Edward turned to face me and then cradled my cheek with his hand and spoke gently to me.

"She took you from him... your mom, she lied to both of you." I felt the tears hitting my eyes long before he had even finished that sentence. He lost me at _she took you from him._ I knew already what and who he was talking about.

"Tell me... tell me everything." I sobbed.

I dropped my head back into his neck and together we held one another. I was hurting... and because of it, so was Edward. I felt his tears running down over my face and in turn, I felt his fingers catching my own.

We sat that way far longer than I had intended to, but ten minutes later we were both calm enough to continue. We didn't move positions, nor did we try to speak above a whisper, instead I sat still as I waited for Edward to break the news of what had actually happened.

"Charlie said that when you were about six, your mom left in the middle of the night with you while he was on duty. He said that he found a note from your mom explaining that she wanted a divorce and that when she got settled, she would let him know..."

I let the words settle into me and willed myself to remember something... anything. I did remember waking in the back seat of the car and being cold, but it was such a small memory, that I couldn't remember if it had been the day we left. My only sold memory of being young was when my mom and I lived in a one bedroom in Phoenix. It wasn't much by any standards, and often times I stayed alone because she worked, but that was all I remembered.

I nodded my head for Edward to continue, and so he did. "He said that your mom sent letters throughout the year, not often, but enough to let him know you were both okay. She didn't even fully divorce him until you were about ten or so... well, then he said that Renee told him that you didn't know him, and that it wasn't fair to force a relationship when you didn't even remember him."

I was sick all over again, my tears were coming faster and harder now as the reality of what my mother had done sank in. I was robbed of my father, and of my home. Renee had taken me away without even asking my opinion. On top of that she hadn't even given me the chance to know my own father, I hated her.

Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts, "Baby, do you want to hear more, or are you done for the night?"

I shook my head no and answered him, "No, please... I want to know... I _need_ to know." That was all my love needed to hear, so he continued rubbing my arm and telling the story.

"I know that I don't know either or them, Love, and honestly its your call on what you want to believe, but I... I believe every word he told me." Edward met my eyes and all I saw there was honesty, if what he had heard was good enough for him, then it was good enough for me too. I may not trust Charlie and Renee, but I trust Edward. Mind, body and soul.

"Well, Charlie went on to tell me that after you had gotten accepted into Yale, that you called him... and it was the first time he had talked to you since you were maybe eleven. He said that he felt bad that he didn't have the money to help you for college, but that you didn't ask him for anything. It shocked him and he had no clue why you were calling him, but then you said you wanted him to know that you made it in... that was the proudest day of his life he said, well... up until he received your graduation announcement that is."

I sat straight up in Edwards arms and cried out in frustration and pain, "Then why didn't he come?! It meant so much to me, Edward... and nobody was there..." It was the first time I had ever admitted what that painful reality. I was ashamed of it, it made my achievement less real because I had no one to share it with, no one there to witness that moment in my life where I achieved something. I had always felt that way, but this was my first time saying it aloud.

"I'm so sorry, love. I can't imagine what that must have felt like... I'm so sorry!" and he was, he genuinely was. I could see that clearly as I looked into my husbands watery eyes. It pained him and because of that it pained me all over again. The way we loved each other was causing the circle of pain to go round and round, and it was doing nothing for my fragile heart.

"I asked him that very question though... and he told me that he wanted to go, wanted to go _so badly_, but that he was ashamed... ashamed of the way he had failed you. Charlie told me that he couldn't face the other parents who had _raised_ there children... he felt like you only invited him out of obligation, that's why."

My mouth was hanging open in shock while I looked on from Edwards lap. This was like a horrible soap opera, or even a really bad TLC show being aired on live television. I didn't know what to say to that confession, it was so real and honest that I had no choice but to believe it. I was still taking that last part in when I felt Edward shift beneath me.

"Baby, he called for another reason..." he hinted.

"W-what else is there?" I asked with a cautious tone. Edward took my hand into my own and rubbed my fingers while he prepared to tell me the rest.

"After you graduated, he wanted to make it up to you that he hadn't gone, and called your mom for your address..."

I felt my brow furrow as I heard that last part. I knew there was no way she gave him one, because she and I had already had our falling out long before graduation day. As far as she knew, I graduated and then was chopped up into a shoe box and buried. Edward read this expression clearly on my face and proceeded slowly.

"When he called, Renee, she told him you wanted time to your self and that you called her and said not to look for you... that you wanted to live on your own and explore who you were..."

Anger seeped through my veins at this statement, and what I thought was hate before had now been trumped by an all consuming rage. How dare she!? What the... and... then to tell... Ugh!!!!

"All this time he thought you wanted nothing to do with him... but then just recently he called Renee and demanded she tell him where you were... she told him she hadn't spoken to you in years, and he flipped! He couldn't believe that she had just let that be as if you were on a holiday... he feared you were stuck in prison in some country, and that's why he hired, Amy."

My heart actually felt as if it would jump out of my chest as the story played out in my head. Renee had lied to _all of us._ I felt robbed... cheated.

I would never get that time back, all that time she had stolen from me, and there wasn't a judge or jury powerful enough to ever give it back. In that moment a large part of me died that day, I couldn't even cry... I wanted to, but I couldn't. Instead I let Edward hold me, and together we let the reality of my life settle between us.

I had lived my entire adult life hating my father and all along it was for nothing. I couldn't believe my mother had done this, couldn't believe she would think this would never come out. She caused so much pain with her lies, and on top of that, it didn't only involve me... I had two sleeping children up stairs, tucked tightly in their beds and dreaming good dreams, and now they would be in the middle of this mess too.

Renee had robbed _my_ kids now... robbed them of a grandpa, robbed them of Christmas and birthday presents, and tomorrow morning, Edward and I would have to explain to them that they had another grandpa... and as much as I hated it... a grandma.

They would be confused no doubt, Esme and Carlisle were all they had ever known, and trust me when I say that I was more than fine with that. But now, no, now I had to let them know the truth and do my best to make this as easy a step as possible. It was in that thought, that the main question I needed to ask hadn't been voice yet. I turned fully in Edwards arms again and he met my eyes.

"Does he know we have children?" I asked in a small, scared voice. The pain that shot through his eyes made my stomach turn once more but when he shook his head no, my heart joined on ahead with it.

Well that was just perfect, great! Not only did I get married, but I had kids... I had an entire lifetime of things that he would discover in a weekend. Suddenly I found myself feeling very bad for Charlie, not just because of me, but because of everything. What a horrible way to find out that your a grandpa, no set up for exciting news, or even a fun grandparents day card... no. Charlie was going to just have to walk in a room and wait until Ethan or Emma looked to Edward or I and said Momma or Daddy.

"It's not right..." I choked out. I couldn't let that happen, I may not have had control of our past, but I had complete control of the now. I would not allow either Charlie or my kids to experience that. They deserved better than that, they all did. I was off of Edwards lap in an instant, he followed right after and was holding my waist to his chest.

"Talk to me baby, what do you need? What do we need to do? I'll do anything, Love, anything at all." His voice was sincere and soft. This was hurting him too, and in that instant I fell in love with him all over again. He was my complete other half, my everything. I turned in his arms and kissed him gently for a long drawn out moment and when I felt his fingers tracing my cheek bone, I pulled back to see his eyes.

"I would like to call my father" I stated proudly. A small smile lit up his face and after a small kiss to my nose, he turned us and led us up the stairs to our room. When we walked in, Edward made his way to his night stand and pulled out a small note pad from the drawer.

"Here is the number, Love." He placed the pad in my hands and then cupped my chin for a second. "Would you like for me to stay in here with you? Or would you rather have some privacy?"

I had to think about it, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to leave my side, but a wave of calm washed over me and it made my decision for me. "I think I would like to do this alone... if you don't mind." Edward just smiled and shook his head gently to me.

"I don't mind, Love." and with that, he kissed my forehead and made his way out of the room shutting the door behind him. I took a deep breath and grabbed the cordless from the cradle and began punching in the numbers one by one. I did it so cautiously, doing my best not to hit the wrong button with my shaky fingers. When the last number was dialed, I took a deep breath and waited for the line to pick up.

I almost hung up, but then he answered, my father answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked. I forgot how to talk for a moment, but when he repeated it, I snapped from my daze.

"Uh... yes, Charlie... I mean, Dad. This is Bella." I waited for a response, but when I didn't get one, I began to panic. I feared that I had just talked into one of those ridiculous answering machine tricks, and just as I was about to hit end, he spoke.

"Isabella? Is that really you?" he questioned. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the hope in his voice, he really did want me, he wanted me as a daughter... I wasn't unworthy like the way I had felt all those years ago.

"It's me... I-I uh, I wanted to call you and talk to you for a little bit... we have some things that we need to catch up on. Things I want you to know before you come down this weekend. Would that be okay with you?"

"It's fine, Bells. You can tell me any old thing you want. I'm just so darn glad that it's really you..." I heard his voice breaking and it caused the tears in my eyes to spill over. This was going to be the hardest conversation I had ever had, and given the past Edward and I shared, that was really saying something.

So for the next hour and a half, I told Charlie the last thirteen years of my life. He heard it all, from freshman year at Yale to the birth of Emma and Ethan. I heard the breaks in his breathing when I told him of mine and Edwards wedding, then again as I gave him the news about being a grandpa twice over. It was more than I could have hoped for, and it was just a phone call. I still had an entire weekend ahead of me and he would be here, in my home.


	4. Closure part 4

**Charlies POV**

Ever notice that the more nervous you are about something, the faster it comes around? Well that was my reality as I made my way outside Chicago, Midway Airport. I had managed to be one of the first persons off of the plane, mostly because I was seated in first class and we got to get out the doors quicker. Had I not thought the others would gawk at me, I would have waited for the entire plane to clear before I even stood.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see, Bella, it was that I didn't know what to expect. When we talked last week, it was wonderful... well... mostly wonderful to just hear her voice. The hard part was taking in all the years of her life I had missed out on. I listened on for over an hour about her husband and her children, _my grandchildren_ and the life she was leading. I wanted to cry as I listened to details about her wedding and even her pregnancies with the kids. It was a hard thing to sit through, not because I didn't want to hear it, but because I had missed it. Worst of all, I hadn't missed it on my own accord, but I was robbed of it.

I thought of all the things I wanted to say to my daughter as I waited in front of the baggage claim for my suitcases to spin around on the belt. Unsurprisingly, they were the first two to swing out on the the cart. I took a deep breath, looked up at the sky and nodded. It was as if the big guy upstairs was telling me to get a move on. So I did.

Bella said that Edward would make arrangements for me to have a car when I arrived, so I made my way over to the counter and checked in for my rental. It was as if I were a king, because as soon as they took my last name and social, I was being served up with sir's and courtesy faster than I could blink. I was offered any vehicle I wanted and the man named Andrew behind the counter went as far as asking if I needed assistance to the vehicle. I was more than shocked by the courtesy, because I had rented cars before, and it was nothing like the service I was getting at the moment.

I made my way out to the lot and plopped my things in the back of a luxury SUV. It was the closest thing to a truck I could find, so I just went with it and didn't complain. As soon as I was in, I picked up my cell and dialed the one number I was dreading. After three rings, a very winded Bella answered the phone.

"Hello?" she huffed into the phone. I just smiled, because it was nice to hear her voice again.

"Hey, Bell's, just wanted to let you know that I landed and that I'm heading out to your place now. Just wanted to go over the directions one last time." I heard how nervous I sounded, but I didn't dwell on it, Bella and I went over the directions one last time and she made me promise to call if I got lost. I gave her my word and before I could cower out of it, I began the forty five minute drive to my daughters home.

* * *

After an hour of driving and two pit stops for directions, I pulled up to a large wrought iron gate. The name _Cullen_ was written in script in the center and another long road lay waiting behind it. I sat in the car just looking at the gate for a few moments, I needed time to take in the beauty of just the gate that adorned their home. I had no idea what home she was living in or even how she was living, but judging from the homes I passed on my way up here, and the cars I passed on the small path I had just come up, I knew it was more than I had let myself imagine. When I was sure I could actually drive again, I rolled down the window and hit the call button. Two long beeps later, a male voice answered and I almost choked on my words. I didn't know if this was my son in law on the other end, but either way, I wasn't as prepared to speak as I had thought I was.

"Cullen residence" the voice said from the black box in front of my face. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times and then finally the words came out.

"Uh yeah, this is Charlie Swan, for Isabella Swa... I mean Cullen?" It was still hard for me to remember that she was now married and had a new last name. All this time she had remained Isabella Swan in my mind, when in reality she let that person go and became Mrs. Isabella Cullen. It made the tears brim to my eyes once more.

"Ah! Yes, Charlie. I'll open the gates right up! Just follow the drive to the main house and park in the front, Bella and I will meet you out there." the man said back to me.

Like an idiot, I just nodded. Forgetting that a black box couldn't very well see my agreeing head shake. I rolled my eyes at my self and made my way up the drive as the gates opened up for me. I felt stupid, but I also felt good that Bella had some form of protection around her house. Her husband had at least made sure their home was safe for her and the kids.

As the drive in front of me opened up, so did the view of their home. I almost came to a stand still when I saw the full vision, it was an unbelievable sight. My little girl was living like a queen, and the only emotion I could feel was pure and utter happiness. She had the home I never gave her, the home Renee never gave her. I found myself anxious to meet the man that had made her his, I only hoped he was everything she deserved and more. I could only hope that that was the case.

When I pulled my eyes away from the house, I noticed the two people standing at the top of the stairs in front of the door. I made myself look a second time with more concentration. The woman standing there was in the arms of a man around 6'2, she was beautiful. Long brown hair was curled in large rings and framed her face that was lit up with absolute love and adoration. It was my Bella, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking into the eyes of the man holding her, and he was watching her with the same love she was showing him. I made myself look away, because it seemed to private a thing to watch, and I didn't want to intrude on that moment.

When I pulled to a stop, I took a deep breath and then opened my door. I walked around the front and went to stand at the bottom of the steps. When I finally brought my gaze up to meet the two of them, I nearly fell over from the emotions that rocked through me. The eyes that met mine were a mirror of my own... for the first time in a long time, I was looking into the eyes of my daughter... my little girl. My breath hitched and I took a step forward to begin the climb of the stairs.

"Bell's..." it was all I could get out. Her eyes were wet and her face held a look of wonder. I didn't waste another second and jogged up the rest of the way to greet her. Before I reached the top, there were arms around my neck and they were gripping me tightly.

"Daddy" she whispered in a strangled voice. That did me in and the tears I had been fighting were making their way down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"I missed you, kid... so much." I told her. I felt her nodding her head and heard her sniffling into my shoulder.

"I missed you too..." she replied. So there we stood, father and daughter, both in pain, but in joy as well. This was many years in the making, and I for one couldn't wait for the catching up to begin.

**BPOV**

It was as if I were in a dream state and everything around me wasn't real. In my head I knew all of this was happening, but I just couldn't let my heart believe it yet. So much time had gone by since I had last seen my father, and on top of that so much had changed. He looked older, more tired and worn out. I always remembered him as young looking and stressed. It seems as if the years had caught up with him. Not to say that he didn't look well, just that time had really gone on and that he aged along with it.

After my initial cling fest on the steps, I managed to pull back and gain some composure. I went back into Edwards arms and peace and tranquility over took my body. He had that effect on me and I was grateful for the sense of security in which he provided me with just his love alone. I knew that as long as he was with me, I could get through this without falling apart. I took a deep breath and looked up at my love, he was watching me with a gentle smile on his face, and I took that time to introduce him to Charlie.

"Dad, this is my husband, Edward." I squeezed my love's arms while I said it and then looked over to Charlie to make sure he had heard me. He had.

His eyes were wet again and he took a deep breath which made him look taller. He extended his hand out to Edward and I felt Edward press his lips to my temple and then move around me. He took my fathers hand into his and they shook as an introduction.

"Edward Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you Chief Swan." I smiled wider at the way Edward looked. I had never seen him more sure of himself than I had in that moment and from the look on Charlies face, I could see he saw it as well.

"Please, call me Charlie, Son." I wrapped my arms around Edward again and listened as he obliged to Charlies wishes. After the initial meeting was done, I led the three of us into the house so that Charlie could get settled and we could all be more comfortable.

As soon as we stepped in, I heard a low whistle and turned to see my dad taking in the vision of our home. He spun around slowly as if taking each angle in at a time. I just laughed quietly and stepped forward, "Would you like a tour?"

His eyes popped over to me and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I would love to see your home, Bella." was his response. I looked over to Edward and he watched my face for a moment, no doubt gauging if I wanted to do it alone or if I needed him with me. I knew I wanted Edward with me so I squeezed his fingers and without a second of hesitation, he was kissing my cheek and walking with me to the stair case. I turned back to Charlie and signaled him with my head to follow us.

The first room we went to was on the left and was my office. Even thought I didn't write for a living anymore, I still did it as a hobby. These days I used the nights Edward was on call at the hospital to do most of it, other wise my nights were spent in bed with my husband. I walked in, and my dad followed along behind me. I looked back at the door and saw Edward leaning against the frame watching me with a smile. I smiled back and turned again to my father.

"This is my office, Edward had it designed for me when we were having the house built... I was a writer at the time for the Chicago Tribune and then for an online political site. Now a days I write as a hobby and use this for some quiet time when I need it, all the same though, this is where all my ideas and writings are born."

I gestured around the open room and watched as Charlie walked to the far wall and stood in front of my Diploma from Yale. Edward had it matted and framed when we moved in here and Esme made sure to hang it along side a picture that Paul had taken of me when I was graduating and shaking hands with the Dean of Fine Arts. Charlie just stood there with his hands in his pockets admiring the framed moment and alternating to the Degree along side it.

I wasn't really sure if it was something I should bring up or if I should let him have his moment uninterrupted. I looked back at Edward and there he stood stoic and proud. He was watching Charlie and then turned his head back to me. He smiled and mouthed _I love you_ to me and pushed off the wall slowly as if he was going to leave. I was about to stop him and he paused taking in my reaction, but then I took a deep breath and nodded to him that it was okay for him to go. When he was gone from the door I turned back to my dad, and he was still in the same position.

I walked up and stood right along side him in silence for a moment. I looked at the photo that was capturing my fathers full attention. I stared at it with him for a long while and then started to speak without really knowing what I wanted to say.

"That was the hardest four years of my entire life." I began, "I wasn't sure I belonged there for the entire first year, I felt so out of place... so different."

I turned to him and he stayed with his eyes focused on the picture and nodded, so I continued. "I worked hard every day, studied every night and crammed for every test I had... I didn't date, or go to parties... I didn't really live while I was a student there." I laughed humorlessly at my own words but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Why? I mean... why didn't you take time to enjoy college Bell's? Were you struggling in your classes?"

I smiled and shook my head no. I kept my eyes on the diploma now as I spoke the next part, "I was determined to prove her wrong... that's the only thing I could focus on." I heard my voice breaking as I said it. It was a hard thing to admit to, but it felt good at the same time. I took another deep breath and held back my tears so I could continue.

"When I got into Yale, I told mom and she told me that I didn't belong there... that I wasn't smart enough to make it four years at an Ivy League school. She told me that it wasn't for people like me and that I would more than likely fail out at some point."

I turned to my dad then, and his face was a mixture of confusion and pain. I just smiled and turned back to the picture and took it off the wall. I held it in my hands for a moment and instead of seeing me shaking the deans hand and smiling, I saw the Yale tower in the background. I looked harder and saw the tree in which I studied under when my roommate had friends over that were too loud. I saw the hard work and the sleepless nights I went through my first two years, because I was afraid that Renee was going to be right. I literally killed myself for two years just trying to get her acceptance and support... it never came though, because the better I did, the farther apart we grew.

"I worked hard ever day that I was a student at Yale, I did it because I didn't want to be what Renee said I was going to be, I didn't want to be a statistic or even a failure... and honestly dad... I did it for you too."

He turned to me then and I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. I couldn't see as clearly anymore, my tears were taking up too much space in my own eyes. I wiped my eyes and when I could see clearly again, I handed Charlie the picture. He looked at me with question for a moment but then looked down at it in wonder.

"I...I wanted you to be proud of me... I wanted you to be proud to tell people that I was your daughter." My voice was breaking and I saw he was going to say something, but I kept going, I needed him to hear this. "I'm a good person... I am a law abiding citizen. I have never been in trouble with the law and I have never done drugs. I went to college and graduated Summa Cum Laude with a degree in Journalism from one of the finest Ivy League schools in the country. I am your daughter... and I hope I have made you proud, even if you weren't there to see it all. I did it all for you."

My voice shook the entire time and it broke through each word I said them, but when the last sentence was out, I was wrapped in my fathers arms and together we cried.

"I have always been proud of you, Bell's... always! And your are more than a good person... your a _great_ person, your my _favorite_ person! I love you, kid... and I'm sorry that I wasn't there... I should have been, but I wasn't and I'm sorrier than you can ever know."

Just hearing that he was always proud was enough for me, but when he acknowledged that he should have been there, a piece of my broken heart fell back into place. I didn't know I needed to hear that until he said it, but now it was as if those words were what was missing from this reunion. I pulled back and did my best to right myself. Charlie let me have a moment and when I was composed, he continued on. "I don't know how to make this better, Bella. I don't know if that is even what you want right now... but I hope that we can have some form of a relationship, I just want to know my daughter."

I was nodding my head yes already before he even finished his sentence. This is what he was here for, what we were all trying to do. I just wanted to know my father... I wanted my husband to know him, and for my children to have their grandpa. "We will get there, we just need some time to adjust to each other... okay?"

Charlie squeezed me tight for a moment and then stepped back and admired the picture in his hands. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks as he took in the photo once more. I was trying to calm down, but it was useless. I was about to excuse myself and go find Edward, but before I even thought to vocalize the words, I felt Edwards arms wrap around me and hold me to him tightly. I turned in his arms and rested my head against his chest while he rubbed soothing strikes along my back.

"I'm so proud of you baby" he whispered into my ear. I was honestly proud of myself too, I had finally said the words that I ached to say for years. My father knew now, knew that I accomplished things and turned out to be a good person. I just wanted that one moment, and I had finally gotten it.

I turned back to face my father once more so I could continue the tour. "Dad... would you like to see the rest of the house?" His head popped up and he nodded his head yes. He went to hand me the picture in his hands, but I just shook my head no. "You keep that, I have a copy."

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded his head while he kept a firm hold on the frame. Edward led us out of the room and together we walked my father into the eight rooms that made up the top floor. When we had gone into the kids rooms, Charlie was crying again. Not blubbering or anything, just silent tears that signified his pain in not knowing them.

Both Ethan, and Emma were with Carlisle and Esme right now. Edward and I had decided together that it would be best for he and I to have some time alone with Charlie. Not that we didn't trust him, but we didn't know what to expect. That being said, we didn't want the kids feeling awkward or uncomfortable about the situation either, so that was our driving force behind that decision. Everyone would be joining us tonight for dinner, and when I say everyone, I mean the entire Cullen family. Jasper had taken vacation from work this week and next and so did Edward. Carlisle made arrangements to be on call for sever emergencies that would require his assistance, and Esme basically told her employees to call only if Apocalypse was about to happen.

With the top floor done, we headed down the stairs and we made our way from dining rooms, to the kitchen, and dens. We ended our tour in Edwards office, and again Charlie was captivated by the pictures that adorned the walls.

I turned to my love and saw the small smile playing at his lips, he loved being in his office when the kids and I were away he said, because all our best memories were hanging in there for him to look at. He said it made the work easier to focus on when you have your sole purpose for living staring back at you while you do your job. I understood that, and it seemed that Charlie was about to.

Edward spoke up this time around. "This is my office, Charlie." he began walking toward the fire place where Charlie was standing. His gaze resting upon the large matted portrait from our wedding day. Edward stood beside him for a moment in silence while he took in the picture himself. After a minute went by, Edward, broke the silence again.

"That was the greatest day of my life... marrying Bella." he said in a calm voice. I saw Charlie's head bop up and down as he continued looking at the picture. Edward went on. "Bella has given me everything I could have ever hoped for and more, Charlie. She is my entire life... her and the kids. I wake each day for them and rest each night to provide for them all. There isn't anything in this world I wouldn't do for any of them... nothing I wouldn't be for the woman who took my last name."

I had tears rolling down my face again. Edward wasn't saying anything he hadn't already told me countless times, but the significance of him telling my father was what got me. He was assuring Charlie that we were loved and cared for. He was giving him that peace as an offering, and olive branch of sorts in the sense that it should have been done before we were married. I loved my husband more for that simple gesture he was giving my father.

I watched Charlie turn to face Edward as he spoke. "I can see that you love her... a blind man could see it." Edward's smile widened as he listened to my fathers rationalization, and Charlie continued on. "Your a better man than me, Edward. Your a better father than I ever was... thank you."

Edwards face was thoughtful for a moment, no doubt searching for the perfect words to share with my father. "We all love in different way's, Charlie. Just because you weren't able to share your way every day doesn't mean that you didn't love unconditionally while she was gone. I'm sure Bella was in your thoughts often." I smiled at the words he offered Charlie. Charlie seemed to appreciate it as well.

"Everyday... I thought of my little girl every day. Sometimes I would be raking the yard or driving down the road and I would see her in my head. I imagined all the things she would of done with her life... all the ways she may have found happiness. I could only hope that she was happy, an alternate wasn't something I was willing to let myself imagine. It would have been my worst nightmare."

I walked up at that point, I wanted Charlie to hear it from me that I lived a good life. "I have been very happy, Dad. Even before Edward, I was happy." Charlie just nodded his head and went back to the wedding picture.

I could see he wanted to ask me about life after Yale and before Edward, but something was keeping him from doing it. I decided to rip the band aide off myself and say it for him. "When I graduated Yale, I moved here to Chicago. I lived with Grandma Swan's friend, Donna... remember her?" Charlie looked at me with shock as he nodded his head in wonder. "Well I stayed with her while I job hunted, and after a few months, I landed a job at the Tribune. Donna insisted that I stay with her longer so I could save some money, and after some strong arming, I did.

Charlie turned to me and gave me his full attention, so I began walking with Edward to the couches that were off to the side. I curled up with Edward as Charlie sat across from us and listened intently. " I was an entry level staff writer for the first two years, and soon after my second year ended, I was promoted to staff writer" I rolled my eyes at and smiled at the less than distinguished titles the tribune had. It was funny now that I said it aloud. Edward just kissed my head and chuckled with me. Charlie just smiled and waited for me to carry on.

I told him about my condo and the things I did for fun at the time. Charlie audibly laughed along with me and Edward as I told him of the one salsa class I attended for fifteen minutes and then high tailed it out of after some guy tried to do some dirty dancing move on me. I went on and on about trips and work, when I looked up to see his face again the humor was gone. I looked over to Edward and his brow was confused as well. I looked back to Charlie and his gaze was on his hands.

"Dad? Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?" I had no idea when the atmosphere changed, but I could feel the shift in his mood. Edwards mood had shifted now as well, I felt him pulling me into his side tighter, and his body was tense and protective.

"Charlie" he stated in a tense voice. I heard the underlying anger in his voice, and I knew this could get ugly if Charlie answered with anything other than the truth, thankfully honesty was in the cards. Charlie looked up and the severity of his face was gone and replaced with sadness. He met my eyes and asked a question I wasn't prepared to answer.

"You haven't said a word about Holiday's, Bella. What did you do for Christmas and Thanksgiving those years before you were married?"

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that I had never asked this question myself. Since Bella had been in my life, we shared our Holiday's with my family, _our_ family. I now understood why the shift in Charlies mood was so grim. He was afraid of the same thing I now was. He was afraid that she had been alone and that she had no one to celebrate with.

I looked over to Bella and saw her face was flushed, it meant she was embarrassed. I secured Bella into my arms a bit tighter and she dropped her head into my chest. I looked over to Charlie and he watched us with a pained expression. I kissed Bella's head and whispered to her. "Baby? You don't have to..." she sat up then and shook her head _no_ signaling that she wanted to answer. She took a deep breath and looked to Charlie head on.

"In college I stayed on campus and studied in my dorm. I was taking some very intense classes so it worked out for the best anyway. I probably wouldn't of been able to afford going home had I been invited anyway..."

I felt my chest tighten at her words, she spoke them so low that I had to strain to hear them. I heard Charlie breathing raggedly as if it were taking everything he had to accomplish the task.

"You spent your holidays in a dorm by yourself?" He whispered to her. When he said it that way, I felt the pain shooting through my heart as I imagined a young Bella alone at an empty school. No friends, or family to share a turkey or presents with. I hated Renee with a force much greater than I had before, and I knew I would never welcome her into our home for even a moments time. She would never be allowed to set foot in our home as long as I was living and breathing.

Bella picked up where she left off. "I spent my college years that way, but when I graduated and moved out on my own, I would spend my holidays out in shelters volunteering. I can honestly tell you that I felt no pitty for myself after having seen people without as much as a home to go to afterward. It had become such a regular thing for me that I never gave it a second thought after the first year."

"You are a far stronger person than I am, Isabella. You are the epitome of a strong, independent woman. All that aside though, I am sorry for having never reached out to you sooner. You were always wanted and welcome at home with me, sweetheart. But I guess I dropped the ball on letting you know that. I'll never forgive myself for that, but I hope we can build new memories from this point forward."

Bella just smiled and nodded her head. She looked over to me and winked at me as I watched her face carefully and with love. She was everything Charlie described and more, and no matter how many years went by, I would never be able to show her enough what she meant to me.

When that was behind us, Bella and I walked with Charlie around the room and told him funny stories about each picture that hung proudly on the walls. He studied the kids pictures the longest, even longer than our wedding photo or even Bella's graduation picture. I could always see Bella in Emma's face, but now looking at Charlie, I could see hints of him as well. He was anxious to meet the kids and to be honest, we were anxious for that moment as well.

Ethan and Emma both knew that Bella's dad was coming for the first time and as you could guess they had tons of questions about why they had never met him before. Bella and I did our best to explain the situation, and at the end of the day, the kids knew that it had to do with distance. That was good enough for Bella and I, so we dropped it and tried to not make such a big deal about it around the kids.

My family on the other hand, well that was a different story. My dad was more than protective when it came to the kids and Bella, so much so that I found myself trying to calm his nerves when in turn it should have been reversed. I knew it was because of the history Bella and I had that made him nervous, and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way.

Jasper and Alice were our saving graces when it came to all of this, because each had such positive things to say and were constantly reassuring us that this would be okay. Alice was happy that Bella would now get this closure, no matter what form it came in, and Jasper was the same way.

Now the glue that kept us from ripping our hair out and having mental breakdowns, was my mom. She was the one who kept our eyes on the prize and reminded us constantly that as much as we were Bella's family, that Charlie was her father. That being said, she made sure we all understood that no matter what the outcome, our only job was to back Bella's feelings and let her know that we were behind her one hundred percent.

About an hour after we had stepped into the study, we made our way out to the main room and I followed Charlie outside to get his bags. When we were outside and alone, he turned to me.

"Edward... I- I just want to thank you again for inviting me here. I can see that Bella loves you very much and that you adore her as well. Thank you for taking such good care of her." I felt my body swelling with pride as he said those words to me. I strivef everyday to give Bella the world and in turn I did everything in my power to show her I love her. Hearing her father who hadn't seen her in many years confirm that it was an obvious thing, made me proud.

"This means a lot to her, Charlie. I can honestly tell you, that as long as she and I have been together, she has wanted for nothing, she never will. But this... what your doing for her by just being here is something I could not give her. Thank you for doing this."

When we were done with the hard stuff, we each grabbed a bag and I led him to his room down stairs. We figured that it would be more comfortable for him down here in the farthest guest room in case the kids were up late or early and making noise. He didn't seem to mind and I left him to his things and made my way to find my love.

I walked into the kitchen and found her seasoning and tenderizing the meats for dinner. She was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on and it never failed to amaze me how in love with her I was. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her waist and peppered her cheek with kisses and snuggled into her neck.

"I love you, baby." I whispered into her skin. I heard her giggling and felt her shoulder pull up from the way my breath tickled her neck. I couldn't help but try harder to snuggle back into her.

"How are you feeling? Still doing strong?" I asked her. Her brown curls were bouncing up and down along with her nod and I felt her lips on my cheek.

"I'm fine as long as I have you... nothing can hurt me with you around, love. I always feel that way." she said confidently. I wanted to do many things for her in that moment, but knowing that her father was in the room twenty paces away had me holding back, and for the first time since he arrived, I was irritated with his presence.

I was still wracking my brain with ways to find some alone time with Bella when I looked up and saw Charlie walking into the kitchen. I didn't move from my spot, instead I settled back into Bella's neck and watched as she finished up the food for the oven. I only moved when I felt her shifting to put the dish in the oven, and I grabbed it from her and did it instead. All the while Charlie watched us doing our routine and kept silent as we talked amongst each other about the rest to be done. Bella and I would joke now and then and every few minutes I would have her bursting in a fit of giggles as I tried to imitate Julia Childs voice.

Charlie sat at the counter and watched in silence as we bantered back and forth about simple or ridiculous things. He never joined us vocally, but he laughed a lot with us. I was glad to see that Bella wasn't feeling awkward or even nervous anymore. It seemed that she had gotten the hardest parts out of the way already, and was now able to focus on the best parts of this visit.

At one point in our routine, Bella glanced up at the clock and saw it was nearly six o'clock. I heard her breath hitch and when I looked at her, her mouth was hanging open.

"What is it, love?" she didn't answer me, but instead went and rinsed her hands and picked up the phone. She was mumbling something but I couldn't understand a word she was saying. I waited for her to calm down and when she did she was speaking into the phone.

"Alice? Hey! Um, I completely lost track of time, and I'm not going to have time to make a desert. Can you and Jas pick up a cheese cake on your way over?" I started laughing in relief as I listened to her words. She was such a perfectionist when it came to family dinners, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile at Charlie. He looked at me with question, and I just jumped in so I could fill him in.

"Bella is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to having dinner at our house with the whole family." I said in an easy tone. Charlie's eyes widened and his mouth was open a little. It had completely slipped my mind to tell him that he would be meeting the entire Cullen family, but after one look at his face, I could see that was not something I should have been remiss about.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. We completely forgot to tell you that the rest of our family would be joining us tonight. It's going to be my mother and father, My sister and her finance Jasper... and of course Emma and Ethan will be here as well."

He recovered from his panic and nodded his head with a yes. "I.. um, better go get cleaned up then." he said looking down at what he was wearing. He was dressed more than appropriately, with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but then I noticed what I was wearing and I could see why he would feel uneasy. I had on dark jeans and a dress shirt, no doubt my dad and Jasper would be in something similar.

He didn't wait around, and instead made his way back toward his room and shut the door. I heard Bella hang up the phone and she was instantly by my side.

"What happened?" she asked in a worried voice. I kissed her head and shook it to signal nothing.

"We forgot to tell, Charlie, that everyone was joining us tonight, he felt the need to shower and change before dinner." Bella was frowning and I knew it was because she felt bad for his reaction. I pulled her chin up gently and placed a kiss to her lips, "It's not that big a deal, love. He recovered after the initial shock, and when he comes back out, I'm sure he'll be in the frame of mind to deal with things."

With that said, Bella made her way upstairs to change as well, and I took one last look around the house to tidy up before everyone arrived.

**BPOV**

By the time I was down stairs, Esme and Carlisle had arrived with the kids. Esme had dressed them rather nicely for our small dinner party, and I was surprised to see that Ethan was doing his best not to get wrinkles or change. I raised an eyebrow to Emse and she smiled and winked at me.

Ethan ran into my arms and I couldn't help but hug him tighter to me for a long moment. I hated being away from him and Emma, and anytime I had to, I missed them immensely. I felt Ethan loosening his grip on me; his code for "Let me down" and I frowned a bit. Against my wishes, I placed him on his feet and watched him run up the stairs, no doubt going to his room for a toy.

I heard Carlisle calling out to me, and I turned to find him waiting near the back patio doors. I walked over to him and we stepped out onto the deck to speak alone. When the door was shut I met my father in-laws eyes and was pleased to see absolute warmth there.

"I just wanted to have a moment alone with you, Bella. I know that tonight is going to be a bit awkward for a while, and I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright."

I smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug then released him and stood back to take a deep breath. "It was defiantly hard earlier when he arrived, but Edward and I have spoken to him about a lot of the things that were making this hard for me. I actually feel a lot better about things now."

Carlisle smiled brightly and nodded his head. "I'm glad, Bella. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, and to tell you that we are all behind you one hundred percent." His words were genuine and rang true, it reminded me of when Edward and I had gone through that dark period in our relationship, and Carlisle told me that if he couldn't appreciate me, then he didn't deserve me.

I heard the door open, and there waiting for me was, Edward. "Baby, your dad just came out, he looks a little nervous, so I thought I would come and get you."

I nodded my head and smiled to him before turning back to, Carlisle and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad." With that, I turned back to Edward and together we made our way inside to get the evening started.

When we made it into the living room, Charlie was standing in the doorway to his room watching the family scatter about the room to get dinner out to the table. I had never been more grateful for the large family table we purchased when we designed the house, because when we got together like this, it definitly came in handy to hold all the food platters.

Just as I was approaching Charlie, Emma and Ethan ran up to him. I stopped in my tracks momentarily, but then picked back up to my destination when I saw the look of shock cross my fathers face. Ethan being the eternal questioner went straight in for the kill.

"Are you my grandpa?" He asked with a hint of confusion. I felt Edwards arm around my waist and together we walked up to do damage control. Charlie looked up with relief in his eyes when he saw the two of us standing together. Edward picked up Ethan and Emma came to stand in front of me with her eyes trained in Charlies face.

Edward was the first to break the silence. "Yes, Ethan, this is your grandpa Charlie. He's your mommas daddy." My nerves were getting the best of me and I could feel my fingers shaking as I watched Charlies face for signs that this was making him uncomfortable. I found only wonder as he stared into his grandsons eyes. After a moment of silence Charlie looked to Edward as if silently asking persmission and then held out his hands to reach for Ethan.

When he took Ethan into his arms I saw the tears from earlier return. It wasn't everyday you got to meet your grandson for the first time, and on top of that he was seeing me after many years apart. Charlie last remembered me as a pre-teen, but the only real memories he had of me were at Ethan's age right now. I heard his breath hitch as Ethan pulled back from the hug and proudly said, "It's very good to meet you."

I saw Edward stand a little straighter at the words his son had said. It seemed that endless shows of respect he instilled in our children was paying off, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't equally as proud. Ethan's tell tale wiggle came into effect and Charlie placed him on his feet and returned his sentiment. "I am very happy to meet you too, Ethan."

I watched my son run back to Edward with a grin and wrap his arms around his leg to hide his face. Edward just chuckled and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Good job, buddy. Excellent manners, son."

I turned back to Charlie and saw he was kneeling in front of Emma. I looked down to see her face and saw she was smiling brightly and watching his face carefully. I knelt down with him and spoke gently to Emma. "Sweetie, this is your grandpa, Charlie." She just smiled and nodded her head but didn't say anything. I looked up to see Charlie and he was mirroring her reaction. After a silent moment, Charlie was the first to speak.

"You look just like your momma, Emma." Emma nodded her head and giggled. Charlie held his hand out to her but she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie's eyes shut tightly and he hugged her to him securely. He took a shaky breath and chuckled before she pulled back. "Your just as strong too... don't ever lose that"

I smiled and stood back up and then Emma came to me once more. We all stood together for a moment but then a throat cleared behind us. It was Carlisle.

Edward took this opportunity to make introductions and soon everyone was gathering around to get a look at the elusive Chief Swan.

"Dad, this is Charlie Swan... Charlie, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen." I watched them both carefully and then relaxed when Carlisle happily extended his hand to Charlie. They shook and gave the traditional greetings and stepped away. Carlisle kept a warm smile on his face during the whole exchange and Charlie looked to be relaxing more. Esme was next, then Jasper and Alice. When everyone had met each other, we made our way into the dining room and took our seats.

**Charlie's POV**

I had never been more happy that I had a healthy heart. Had I come here today in any less health than I had, I would have surely dropped dead from a heart attack.

It was so much to take in, all of it. From the home, to her husband then her children... my grandchildren. Bella literally had everything a person could want, and from the looks of things here, her husband made a good living for them. Even if at the end of this, if Bella decided that she never wanted to see me again, I could die happy.

I would never have to worry if she was safe or loved, it was an obvious thing. Her husband looked at her and treated her as if she were the most precious thing in his world, and she was. I had never seen anyone look at another person with such absolute love and adoration.

When I met my grandchildren, that just sealed the deal. I had often wondered over the years if Bella would have children. Little did I know she had already been married and started a family while I was sitting around and wondering about her life. It was all so overwhelming, but at the same time I couldn't seem to get enough.

Meeting her family was quite possibly one of the hardest things I had ever had to do, even reaching out to Bella and having to walk blindly into this wasn't as hard as that. The reality of it for me, was that they had been there for her when no one else was, and I could only just imagine what they thought about me. I was pleasantly surprised when I was greeted with warm welcomes and easy chatter. Everyone was doing what they could to make sure that I was comfortable and feeling welcome, and soon after we sat down for dinner, all my discomfort had faded away.

Everyone took turns asking me questions about myself, and for the first time ever, I wasn't uncomfortable to be the center of attention. I could see that Bella was happy that I wasn't making a fuss, and it encouraged me further to keep the flow going for all of our sakes.

I learned that Edward was a surgeon, and not only was he a surgeon, but so was his father, Carlisle. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I realized that my daughter was amongst her destiny here. Renee had been so very wrong to ever say that Bella didn't belong at Yale, if anything she didn't belong with the local yokales in Arizona or Seattle. She was special and bright, she had been from the time she could sit up on her own.

I was proud that when anyone next asked about Bella, I could tell them she was happily married and madly in love to her husband, the surgeon. The very idea that this was her reality calmed me and helped me settle into the evening further. My little girl was all grown up now and her life had turned out fantastic. Bella, had everything anyone could ever want and more, but to top it off, she was happy. Most people don't get both, it usually turns into a trade off, but Bella was the exception to that. Actually, looking around the table, they all seemed to be the exception to that.

**BPOV**

When dinner was done, Carlisle suggested the men head out back and have a cigar while the kids enjoyed what was left of the sun and played in the yard. That left Esme, Alice and I free to clean up and get desert ready in peace. I had just grabbed the last few plates from the table and began rinsing them for the dishwasher when I heard Esme speak my name.

"Bella, dear, are you seem to be handling all of this very well. Are you enjoying your fathers visit?" Esme's face always held a smile and her tone was so warm. I smiled and nodded my head yes and looked over to Alice. She was smiling at me as she packed up the leftovers and winked at me.

I turned from the dishes and smiled over to them both. "I'm just happy that after all this time, the truth has made it's way out." It was honestly the way I felt about things, and no matter what had transpired over the last however many years, Charlie was my father, and the truth was that he and I were lied to and robbed of our relationship. It wasn't really something I wanted to focus on, so I concentrated on all the good that had come from it all.

When the last dish was in place, the three of us grabbed plates and coffee and headed out to the patio. When we got outside, I noticed that, Edward, had started up the fire pit and the kids were getting ready to come inside and get ready for bed. Carlisle had apparently let them have a piece of chocolate each, so that covered their deserts. I put the plates down and was preparing to take the kids inside and get them settled for bed, but Esme stopped me and insisted on doing it so I could join my father and Edward.

I went and took my seat next to Edward and slipped off my flats and curled up with my love. We stayed together that way for a long while, just listening to Charlie and Carlisle talk about life in Forks and Carlisle's years on board at the hospital. I could hear the easy going flow of their conversation and I relaxed further into my husband when I realized I didn't need to play conversation police.

After about ten minutes, Esme returned and we cut the cheesecake and passed out plates to everyone. For the next hour, we all sat together and talked about life, and the kids and the way time seems to creep up on you and all that good stuff. Alice and Jasper filled us all in on wedding plans and houses they were looking at.

We all seemed to be doing a very good job about avoiding the big pink elephant in the room, which was the topic of Renee, and how we were going to deal with her. Honestly though, I didn't want to even think about that right now, I was just glad that I had my father here now, and that we were able to get past the first hurdle.

He watched us all talking at one point, and when I gave him a questioning look, he just smiled and leaned over to whisper, "I'm just happy that you have such a great life, kid. That was all I ever wanted for you... just to be happy and loved, and you are."

I let myself enjoy the peace of it all and when the men got into football talk, I really zoned out. I last remembered hearing them chuckle, and before I realized it, I was drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke again, I was in bed and wearing my bra and panties. I instantly rolled over in search of Edward, and was pleased when I felt his arms pulling me on top of him. He was still asleep, so I just rested my head on his chest and let the sound of his heart sooth me. Just as I was about to close my eyes again, I felt his hands rubbing up and down my body and over my butt. I held on to him tighter as his hands glided over me in a more sensuous way.

I lifted my head and saw Edward staring down at me with lust filled eyes. I had no time to react when he flipped us and his lips were suddenly upon me. I didn't remember him bringing me to bed, I didn't really remember falling asleep, but in this moment, I didn't care a thing about any of it.

I kissed him back with as much passion and felt him roll his hips into me. I whimpered at the feel of it and dragged my hands to his hips and clawed his pajama bottoms down as far as I could. I used my legs to take them the rest of the way, and just as I dragged them off completely, I was pulled up and straddling his hips with my panties around my thighs. I didn't get a chance to take them off fully before Edward slid me onto him and began rocking my hips for me.

It was the most beautiful pleasure I could of asked for. I had wanted this since earlier this afternoon, but with the company and the impending dinner, we just couldn't find the time. I looked up from his shoulder while I continued to ride him, and then turned to whisper in his ear. "Is the door locked?"

I saw his head nod yes, and then I pushed him down on the mattress and took over. It had been such an emotional day, and all I wanted was to feel my husband inside of me, and to have him make me feel good. Edward didn't disappoint, and before I could really get into my moves, we were flipped and the love of my life was filling me whole with each rock of his hips. I felt his lips at my ear and then he was whispering his love for me.

All too soon the tightness in my stomach began to overpower me, and with two more thrusts of his hips, I came undone. I turned into the pillow to muffle my cry's and when I couldn't take it anymore, Edward brought my head up and let me bite his shoulder. He didn't necessarily like it, but he knew that I did, and so he always let me.

When I calmed down, I felt his hips going faster, and before I could control my breathing, he was muffling his cries in my neck and hair. We both lay still, each coming down from our high. When a few minutes passed by, we rolled over and continued facing each other.

I would never be able to tell him how much I loved him, or even how much it meant to me for him to make today a reality. Edward was my rock, had I been without him, who knows how long would of gone on without knowing the truth. He looked me over and caressed my cheek before whispering a goodnight to me. I smiled and turned my face to kiss his palm and then closed my eyes and cuddled into his side.

We still had an entire weekend ahead of us, and on top of that, we still needed to discuss Renee with Charlie. But for the time being, I let myself relax and enjoy the peace of being in my husbands arms.

* * *

Authors notes:

Okay... so the next chapter we will deal with Renee. I have decided to take all the reviews into consideration on this one, and I can tell you that she will come nowhere near the Cullen Residence.... Any of them. Charlie will be present, as will Edward and Im thinking Jasper. Seeing as he is a lawyer and all.

Charlie will also get some grandpa time as well. Sorry this one took so long to get out, but it has been a crazy few weeks. I am working on part V as of right now, and as soon as it is done, it will be posted.

Thanks for the great reviews, I love reading all of them, no matter how long or small.


	5. Closure part 5

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning to the feel of Edward snuggling closer into my body. I smiled at the perfect feel of it all and snuggled right back. I glanced over to the clock and saw that it was just after six forty five in the morning, and I was searching for the strength to get up, shower and make breakfast.

I let myself wake up fully for another five minutes and then I moved toward the edge of the mattress to get the day started. I heard Edward groan when my body pulled away from his and I smiled at the site of him searching the bed in vain for me. As much as I wanted to get back in, I knew that I couldn't.

After a quick shower and a pep talk in the mirror, I headed down stairs and went straight for the kitchen. It was quiet down stairs, no sounds coming from any of the rooms upstairs or even from Charlies, so I made sure to keep the noise down as I went about making coffee and getting the ingredients for omelette's from the fridge.

Half way through the beating of the eggs, I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned and saw Charlie leaning against the island in a flannel and jeans. From the looks of his appearance, I'd say he had been up a while.

"Hey! Did I wake you?" I knew that I didn't but I honestly didn't know what else to say. He just shook his head and chuckled a little.

"Nah. I've been up for a little while now, it wasn't you." Charlie's face was beaming now so I just dropped it and turned back to the food.

"Coffee is almost done, do you want a cup?" I figured we would _all_ be needing a cup this morning, so before he answered, I went to the cupboard and grabbed one down and placed it next to the pot. Just as I turned back to my dad, I heard the beep on the pot go off.

"Coffee sounds perfect. Thanks, Bells." I heard his shoes shuffling their way across the wood floor as he made his way to the counter and poured himself a cup. I just continued on with breakfast and as I went to grab cheese from the cutting board, it hit me that I hadn't asked Charlie how he wanted his omelet.

"Oh! What would you like in your omlette? I have a ton of vegetables, or avocado..." I took one look at Charlies face and it told me the stuff I just rambled off were not very appealing to him. I didn't have a lot of memories of my father, but from what I remembered, he was a big fan of the bacon and sausage combo. Before he could answer I chuckled and went to the refrigerator to grab the pack of sausage, and turned back to my dad.

"Of course you want bacon and sausage, right?" I could only assume the humor was thick on my face because as soon as Charlie took in my expression he out right laughed.

"That obvious, huh?" he spoke the words through the hearty laughter and just like that, the uncomfortable tension was gone.

**Charlie's ****POV**

I watched quietly for my seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen as Bella moved around gracefully and prepared breakfast for her family. It pained me when I thought about it, the way I felt like an outsider looking in. As much as I wanted to count myself into her family, I couldn't... it wasn't my place and I hadn't earned the right to such a thing.

I tried to stay out of the way as much as possible, I didn't want to interfere with the way their lives normally took place. I was thrown for a loop though, because neither she or Edward seemed to be okay with just letting me sit quietly. Every couple of minutes either of them would strike up conversation and I would get pulled into it by a simple question or for a side to take. I wont say that I minded it one bit, but I also didn't know how to react to it.

I had lived alone for many years since Bella and her mother left. No one had ever been apart of my life or shared morning stories with me. I was the ultimate bachelor, and not in a good way. In many respects, I was married to my job. I picked up extra shifts for my guys who had families and took any and all holidays so they could be free to share them with their wife and kids. So having this kind of energy in the morning over a simple cup of coffee was beyond new for me.

As new as it was for me, I thanked god silently that it wasn't that way for Bella. She had a family and love from her husband... he looked at her with such love that it actually hurt to watch. She had it all... and I don't mean the money and the nice house, no, that was just a small part of the absolute peace and happiness she seemed to have found. My little girl had made it... she got the hell out of that Podunk town and did real well for herself.

I was still digesting that thought when the stool next to me was being pulled out and then occupied by Emma. She was such a doll, she was Bella all over again. She made her way onto the seat and rested her cheek on her folded hands that rested on the counter. I smiled down to her and she smiled back and then went back to watching her mamma make her food. She never said anything, just a yawn here or there but then Edward came by and picked her up for a big hug.

"Ooooh I love you, sweet pea! How did you sleep?" he asked her. Emma just rested her head on his shoulder and yawned out a response.

"I slept good, daddy. Thanks for asking." I couldn't help but envy him. He loved his daughter and he made sure she knew it. What I wouldn't give to go back in time and do right by Bella. I would of done a thousand things different, but as it were, all I could do now was live with my regrets. I took a long drink of my coffee and then took one more look at Emma and Edward and smiled as best I could when he saw me looking. I knew my face probably looked pained, but I also knew that Edward would understand why.

I got up to get a refill, and just when I stood up, I felt a little body crash into my legs. I was more than taken back when I heard the voice that accompanied said body. "Hey grandpa!"

I turned to meet the face of a smiling Ethan, all thoughts of coffee out the door when I heard him call me that. I quickly discarded the cup the the counter top and picked him up for a hug. I had no idea what to do, but the thought of not acknowledging him with as much enthusiasm he had shown me was simply unacceptable. "Good morning, Ethan!" I gave him a tight hug and he squirmed his legs in signal for release. I complied and when I looked back to the group, everyone was smiling. I would be lying if I said I didn't have the worlds goofiest grin plastered smack dab on my cheeks as well.

I went to grab my cup and saw it was refilled and that there was a plate sitting along side it. I looked up to see Bell's smiling and filling the other plates for the kids and Edward. Just as I was about to sit down, Bella spoke up.

"Actually, Dad, I was thinking we could go sit out on the deck for breakfast. It's so nice out today, and I think you might like the view." I just smiled and grabbed my plate and followed Edward out the set of french doors.

When I stepped outside, I almost dropped my plate. The view was beyond breathtaking, it was glorious. Acre upon acre was set out before me, and from the elevated deck, I got more than just the average view. They had done a great deal of landscaping and beyond the magnolia trees was a small cottage off the the back of the property. The weather was perfect and the grass was greener than I had ever seen out side of a golf course.

I heard the kids come out and their voices pulled me from my daze. I went and took a seat at the dark cherry table off to the right. The center decorated with a small bouquet of white daisies in a yellow vase. I smiled at the sight, remembering how Bella used to adore picking a daisy from any garden she passed that had them.

When we were all seated, we dug in. Well, I dug in, Edward and Bella were busy cutting up french toast and pancakes for the kids, but after they were all situated, they were right along with me. This breakfast was one for the books and I didn't waste time talking. Instead, I made sure to finish every last drop and when Bella asked if I wanted seconds, I smiled heartily and nodded with a firm yes.

When Bella emerged from the kitchen, she wasn't alone. Along side her stood her father in law Carlisle, and the look on his face told me that he was here to deliver anything but good news.

~**************~

_EPOV_

I watched Charlie's face go from a smile to a frown in seconds. I turned to see what had given him that reaction, and when I turned, my father stood along side a worried Bella and I knew that something terrible was wrong.

"Dad? What's going on?" My tone was weary, I stood before he answered and went to stand between the kids. I waited, but he didn't speak, instead, he turned and nodded for someone to follow him out. It was my mother and although she held a warm smile in place, it never met her eyes. She looked to us all and said hello to Charlie then turned back to me.

"Edward, I'm going to take the kids to our house for a while, were going to have a nice lunch and then head out to see a movie, and maybe get a toy." her tone was soft and she smiled to Ethan and Emma when she said it, but beyond the words, there was nerves.

The kids hadn't noticed, they had already fled the table to go get dressed and set to go. When it was only the adults outside, my father spoke.

"Renee Dwyer is due to land at Midway airport in a half hour. After that, I have been told that she has a rental car and is planning on coming to your home... this home. I do not know how she got the address or even how in the world she found you, Bella... but she has."

I watched my father turn to Charlie as if in accusation, but when he saw the expression on Charlies face that I had been looking at, his tone changed.

"Charlie, I'm sorry... but you need to understand that Bella is our family. We have seen her go through many emotions and the thought of _anyone_ coming to make waves with her is one thing I will not stand for..." he looked around and corrected himself, "_We_ will not stand for."

Charlie stood then and his face held a look of pain and confusion. "I can appreciate that, Carlisle. Can't say I blame you after all you have heard... all the same though, I don't want any of that for her either. What can I do to help?" and just like that, the easy going mood of my father was back and we began to plot.

In the middle of all the talking and strategy, I felt a stare on me. I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway just watching me with a blank expression. I went to her immediately and began apologizing. I apologized for having not done it sooner and for not having asked how she was feeling. She didn't say anything, and after I was done rambling words off, she kissed my cheek and went inside.

I looked back to the table and saw that both Carlisle and Charlie were sitting together and discussing the conversation that Charlie had with Renee before arriving here. I excused myself and went to see the kids off with Bella and as we watched my mother drive down the property and over the small hill that adorned our gates, I turned to her.

"Tell me what you are feeling love? What can I do?" I was desperate. I didn't care what she asked of me, I would do it. I held her face for a long moment and when I thought she was going to answer me, she kissed me instead. It wasn't frenzied or drawn out, but there was an edge of desperation to the way she clung to me. I did my best to hold her an reassure her, but of what I had no idea.

We walked back in and she headed up stairs to shower while I went out back to talk to the guys. I had just stepped through the threshold when my dad called out to me.

"What is it, dad?" he looked at me severely and answered.

"She's landed."

~************~

**BPOV**

Okay... I could handle this. Actually I _wanted_ this, I wanted to have closure on Renee, she had been a sore subject for far too long and I for one was ready to close that book.

I showered and changed into one of my casual outfits. One could never go wrong in Banana Republic, so I slid on my light gray scowl neck top and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. When my face was ready and my hair was in place in a casual bun atop my head, I slid on my flats and headed down stairs to find Edward.

What I found was a living room full of men and they were all dressed and ready for whatever came next. I made my way down the stairs and when Edward saw me, I was in his arms in an instant. "Are you okay, baby?" I just smiled confidently and nodded then turned to the rest of them.

"I want to see her." My tone was calm, I felt as if I were the picture of complete ease. I hadn't noticed Jasper sitting in the room, until he spoke up and asked me once more.

"Are you sure, Bella? From what, Charlie tells us, she seems to have a real vendetta against you. I would hate to see you get hurt, especially if we can avoid her seeing you." I just smiled and nodded. I met all their eyes and did the same, I needed this. We all did.

Charlie stood up then, his eyes tight with emotion for me. He didn't say anything, instead he made his way to me and grabbed me from Edwards embrace and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry that this got so far out of hand Bell's! I swear to you I had no idea of what had happened... you two were always so close... I-I never thought she would... that she could..."

"I know, Dad. Trust me, I know." Just as I said those words, our house phone rang. Edward already had the cordless in his hands and when he looked down at the number, he froze.

"It's the gate" he whispered. I expected the nerves to come, but they never did. Instead I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Cullen residence." There was silence on the other end of the line, I knew it caught her off guard, so I repeated myself. This time however, she built up the courage to speak.

"Uh yes... uh... Isabella Swan? I mean Cullen?" the question in her tone was almost laughable... that is until I heard her whisper to someone else, "She is Cullen now right?" the words weren't meant for me, but I answered her anyway.

"Yes... I am now Isabella Cullen, how may I help you?" again I was met with silence, but after a moment Renee spoke up clearly.

"Bella? Honey? Is that you? It's your mom!" I rolled my eyes and looked around the room to see everyone with an anxious expressions. I was amazingly not as surprised as I should have been, instead I acknowledged her and then questioned her.

"I know, Renee. We've been expecting you... what do you want?" My tone was probably a lot less nicer than I had intended it to be, but I couldn't worry about that now.

"I-I was hoping I could see you... I wanted to see how you are doing." I don't know what happened inside of me, but when she said those words I nearly snapped. I handed Edward the phone and grabbed my keys from the counter.

"Do _not_ let her in those gates! Tell her I will meet her at Starbucks down the street..." Edward nodded and pulled the phone up to speak.

"Renee, this Edward Cullen, Bella's husband. You are not welcome in our home now, nor in the future. As for speaking to Bella, we will meet you at Starbucks. Just turn around the way you came and it will be on your right hand side."

He didn't say anything else to her, and if she tried talking to him, she didn't get the chance. He hung up, grabbed my hand and pulled me into a fierce hug. "I'm coming with you, love... please?" He was worried about me, and to be honest I had no idea what awaited me there. I squeezed his hand and we made our way toward the door. Just before we walked out, Carlisle called out to me.

"Bella..." I stopped and turned to meet his eyes. "You are an amazing woman, an even better mother and above all one of the reasons people admire our family. Thank you for being all those things and more." His words went to a place that I didn't know existed, I went to him and hugged him tightly and whispered a thank you. I turned to Charlie next and hugged him silently. I could see that he was hurting and felt guilty, but I didn't want him to, this wasn't his burden to bare anymore... he was free.

Before I could let my emotions take over me, I pulled away and went back to Edward. Carlisle called out to us as we were leaving again and reminded us that he would be here waiting with Charlie and Jasper. With that being said, Edward and I made our way to the garage and into the BMW-X5 he had bought me for mothers day.

I sat in my seat silently as he turned the ignition and the engine purred to life. As we made our way out of the gates and, Edward took a moment to call the house from the gate remote and remind Carlisle to lock them until we came back.

After that we were on our way just a brief mile and a half down the road to the ever famous Starbucks. We pulled into the lot and parked and I started laughing. I looked over to Edward and his face held a look of concern and amusement. "Love, are you okay?" he asked. I just nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I just think this is all very ridiculous is all. All of it! Renee... her husband... pretending to care... just ridiculous." I finished the last part with a shake to my head and then I opened my door. Before I was all the way out, Edward was in front of me and helping me step out. I smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips and then together we walked in hand in hand.

As we stepped into the over crowded coffee house, a woman with an orange shirt and jeans caught my attention. I raised my eyebrows and saw Renee attached to the arm of a man that looked half her age. I stifled a laugh and tugged on Edwards arm to get his attention. He met my gaze and then followed it to the table in the far corner and in that instant, he tensed and pulled me closer.

"Baby, whenever your ready to go, you just say the word and were gone... no questions asked okay?" I nodded and kept my gaze locked firmly on Renee. She didn't have a smile on her face, instead she looked as if she were trying to place me. I decided then that this was on _my_ terms and she could wait another ten minutes while we ordered a coffee. I mean whats the difference, I hadn't seen her in years anyway.

I turned to Edward and pulled him along with me to stand in line. He leaned down and kissed my temple then whispered into my ear, " You are so much better than anything she will ever be love... I promise that she will not hurt you, I will not allow it." The tone in his voice was fierce and loving, only Edward could say something like that and make it sound so good.

When we ordered our drinks, we stood off to the side and waited for our coffees. When the Barista called out our lattes for Edward and Bella Cullen, Renee pounced. Edward reached for our drinks and as soon as it was in my hand and we turned, there she was.

"I knew that was you! Why are you being so rude, Bella?! And why would you let your _husband_ talk to me in such a way?!" she sounded absolutely lost, like she really had no idea why, Edward would have an issue with her being in or around our home. I looked at Renee and raised and eyebrow as if in question. She still held the same stupid expression as when she first began, so I moved past her without answering and went to sit at the table. Edward held my hand the entire time. When we sat, Renee followed suit, but she was still waiting for a response.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she spat at me. I felt Edward's body stiffen and I chanced a look at his face while I sipped my coffee. His jaw was tensed and it matched his body. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I placed my coffee down gently as if uninterested in her question and met her gaze.

"_I_ don't owe _you_ anything, Renee. Not an explanation, not an apology and I sure as hell don't owe you my attention." there, that felt good. I felt Edwards body loosen at my words, and he sipped at his coffee as well.

Renee, seemed taken aback by the response, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding on shutting up and then calmed her attitude.

"Well aren't you going to at least introduce me to your husband? Edward is it?" I didn't bother looking at Renee anymore, instead I did a once over on her husband and then gave her my response.

"Last I remembered, you didn't want anything to do with me, so... let's start with your stepson." One point Bella, Renee zero. I heard Edward chuckle into his drink and when I looked at him, we shared a devious grin and then turned back to them.

Renee was shooting daggers with her eyes at me, but I paid no attention. I simply raised my eyebrows in question as if signaling her to continue. "He's _not_ my son, Phil is my husband." she said proudly while gripping his arm.

I smiled and took another sip of my latte. It was quite good... a Carmel Brulée latte. I took that moment to share that exact thought with _my_ husband. "Isn't this delicious? We really need to stop here more..."

Edward looked at me with the most amused expression and the best smile I had ever seen him wear. He chuckled a little and picked up where I left off. "You know, they do make an exceptional latte. We never get here as often as we could, your always saying we should stop here more... I'll make sure to do that from now on, love." He kissed my cheek and threw an arm over my shoulder and snuggled me to his side.

This was as close to my happy place as I could get right here in the public eye and for the first time in a long time, I didn't worry about offending anyone. Because in all honesty, I just didn't care.

Renee scoffed at our dialogue and then her voice got tighter. "Isabella Marie Swan, I did not raise you to treat me like this." she spat. I laughed. I actually fucking laughed at her.

"Cullen. My last name is, Cullen. And you're right, you didn't raise me, I raised myself. So don't get all bent out of shape and motherly on me now that you decide you want to waltz in my life after ten years of being absent. I mean, what exactly did you expect? Really, I want to know what you want from me exactly..." I said it all in the wake of my laughter. It was the only emotion I could find in me right now, I actually found this funny.

Phil tried to speak, but Edward shut him down real quick. "Phil is it?" the boy toy nodded and Edward continued. "No offense, but you really have no right to make a comment on any of this... its not your business. I mean, did you even know Renee had a daughter when you married her?" Edward was serious when he asked that question, and it didn't surprise me when I saw Phil shake his head no and then go back to quietly staring out a window.

Renee didn't seem to like that one bit, but before I could warn her, she went ahead and spoke. "And what gives you the right to talk to _my husband_ in that manner!? Who do you think you are!?"

I sighed humorously and took another sip of my latte. It _really_ was quite good. I knew that Edward was getting ready to blast her, but if anyone was going to say there peace, it was going to be me. I reached out and grabbed Edwards free hand to get his attention. I did it just before he opened his mouth and when he looked at me, I smiled gently and mouth _I love you_ and then turned back to Renee.

"Why don't you just say what it is that you're here for." My words were relaxed and instead of taking a sip of my drink, I sat forward and met her eyes. Renee was once again taken back by my question and it was just beginning.

"Why did you seek me out? Oh wait, I know why, because my dad demanded to know where I was and you didn't have an answer. You lied to him for the last ten years... hell you lied to the both of us since I was around five." She looked as if she had been slapped, but that still didn't stop me.

"So you dug around, hired a few private investigators and found out that I had a good life, some money and you thought, 'What the hell, Renee. Let's see what you can get out of the ol' gal" right?" Edwards arm brought me closer to his side and he dropped kisses to my hair. I relaxed into his body and it calmed me further. Just saying the words was therapeutic, but having my love beside me and giving me strength was even better. I wasn't alone in this world anymore, Edward, was my other half and as long as he was by my side, there wasn't anything I couldn't do.

I continued on so that Renee couldn't speak. "You don't deserve to know a thing about my life. You have no entitlements to any of my accomplishments... you don't deserve it, but I'm going to tell you anyway and then maybe I can have some peace and you will too."

For the first time since I was fourteen I saw Renee cry. When I was fourteen, it was because she didn't have the money to pay the electric and they disconnected us. She had spent the bill money on a girls weekend with some of her friends, but now, she was crying because everything I was saying was spot on. I continued.

"I graduated summa cum laude from Yale, moved to Chicago and was a staff writer for the tribune here. Edward and I had our first child six years ago and I worked from home as a writer for a while, but I decided to devote my full attention to my family, so I only write on my spare time." Renee snorted at that and it took me back a little. To be honest it pissed me off and my easy going attitude was no longer around.

"Is there something wrong with what I have said so far?" my tone was questioning and angry. I saw Phil reach over to take my moms hand and tell her to relax, but she pulled away and looked at me as if I were a clown.

"I just think its hilarious that you sit here all high and mighty, talking about summa cum what ever's and Yale, then you go and say something like your a stay at home mom! That is just classic! I knew you would end up like that." I thought I was angry before, but now I was seeing red. I was just about to tell Renee where to go and how to get there, but Edward chimed in.

"Excuse me?" he said. Renee just raised an eyebrow in challenge to him and her face held a smirk. "I will have you know that Bella _chose_ to be with our family full time, she didn't simply _have_ to do it. She's not some washed up piece of uneducated trash that got knocked up and didn't have an education. Bella holds a _Degree_ from Yale and she doesn't have to justify her choices to the likes of you!" he spat at her. I felt his hand was formed into a fist as he said the words to her.

Renee's smug look was gone now, but she wasn't done yet. "Is that what you think I am? A piece of washed out trash that has no other options?" Her tone was full of venom and her eyes were tight. I looked to Edward and saw his eyes were staring daggers at her. He sat back and smirked at her and continued.

"I simply drew a picture, _your_ the one that made the connection." and with that he grabbed his drink and took a long swig and then turned to me. "This _really is_ a fantastic latte!" It caught me so off guard, that all I could do was laugh and close my eyes.

I turned back to Renee and saw her breathing deep as she prepared for her next attack. This had gone on long enough though, and I just wanted this to be done with. " We've been married for six years now, we have two children and we live in peace. I have nothing to offer you, no money or land. No cars or jewelry of any kind." I took a deep breath and then asked her, "Are you dieing?"

Renee gasped and Phil looked at me like I had two heads. I waited patiently for her to answer. "Why would you ask such a question?" she spat out. I curled my shoulders as if in question and continued.

"Because if you need some vital organ and I have it, I'll give it to you... but that's where the charity ends." her brow was furrowed as she took my words in. But what she said next surprised me more than it should have.

"But I thought you two were rich... like filthy rich. What do you mean you have nothing?" I knew it, it was the one thing I was hoping she wouldn't want, but of course it was the main reason. I squeezed Edwards hand and he began stroking my palm with his thumb. I was about to tell her off, but Edward spoke up.

"What Bella means is that we wont be giving you anything like that. Yes, we are wealthy, both Bella and I are, but you have no entitlements to that money, and I assure you that it is all ironclad sealed. So if that is what you sought her out for, then you are wasting your time. We will not be giving you a dime."

His words were said as a reaffirmation of what we had argued about a few nights ago. I always felt as if our money was not mine to give, well, when it came to situations like this. Before this topic though, I never thought twice about making a large purchase or swiping our credit card. I knew it was my money too, but in this situation, it was all about self preservation. I didn't want Edward or his money to become a bargaining chip.

Hearing him now though, I could see why he got upset. To him my saying I had nothing, made it look like he held a thumb over me. That was definitely not the case, nor had it ever been. Edward would of gladly signed over everything we had to me if he thought that was what I wanted, he was always trying to get me to use his account even when we were just dating. And when I was pregnant with Emma, well... forget it. I don't think I spent more than forty dollars of my own money every month, he was always setting up charge accounts and paying bills before I could.

He truly was an amazing man and though we had struggled in the beginning, he was still the only man I could ever, or would ever love. I thought over all of those things as we sat silently and waited for Renee to say something. She didn't though.

Instead she dropped her head into her hands and tried to collect herself. Edward and I watched Phil comfort her and whisper things to her. After a long moment, she looked up and the smugness was gone, all that was left was frustration and she began again.

"You have the wrong idea about my being here, Bella. I can see why you would think I want something from you... but I don't... believe it or not, I really did want to see how your life turned out. My question about you having nothing was just me checking to see if _you_ needed anything."

Okay, there were a hundred different thoughts going through my head right now. First things first though, was that she sounded sincere. I had no idea how to deal with sincere... it was a foreign thing coming from, Renee. I opened my mouth to say something, but I had no words. Instead I looked over to Edward and I saw he was appraising Renee as well and he began.

"I provide a more than comfortable life for my family, Renee." His words were guarded and careful. He never relaxed his body as he said it, and when she looked over to him she nodded but then turned back to me.

"And if he chose to leave you someday? Would you still have a comfortable life? Could you do what I did for you, Bella?" her words were almost a whisper and her eyes were intense. I actually gasped at her words though. It hurt to even think of Edward leaving me, and with that, she planted her seed and began to water it.

Suddenly the only things going through my head were visions of Edward telling me he didn't want me anymore. I felt the tears begin to prick my eyes and my breath was coming in shallow. I felt Edward pull me into his arms and he peppered my face with kisses and was stroking my hair. I couldn't shake the picture she painted though.

Realistically I knew I would be okay, I had a degree from Yale and could work anywhere in the country, but the idea of raising Emma and Ethan without Edward beside me seemed almost impossible. I was still trying to collect myself when Edwards angry voice filled the air.

"How dare you! You have no right to come here and say things like that to her..." he was about to continue, but she cut him off.

"It's a good question! Don't act so surprised, Edward... men like you cheat on women all the time... hell you probably have two girls on the side right now. I'm just trying to make sure Bella has a plan for when her perfect little world comes tumbling down."

It was in those words that thoughts of Tanya hit me. I didn't want to think of them, but I couldn't stop myself. It had hurt so badly and the memory alone made me feel it all over again. My stomach began to turn and my head was hurting, but Edwards acidic tone pulled me from the darkness.

"You listen to me, Renee. Bella is my life... my one and only. Were not you and Charlie, not by a long shot. I would _never_ betray Bella like that, she is the mother of my children and the only thing I want to wake up to and sleep with at night. As for her having a plan, she doesn't need one, but if a day ever came that she didn't want to be with me anymore, she would be taken care of. I would _never_ leave her with a life any less than she has become accustomed to. So don't lose any sleep at night over our lives or better yet, Bella's."

Edward rubbed the length of my arm the entire time he had spoke, and when he was done, he placed a kiss to my head and pulled my chin up to see his eyes. "I love you so much, baby... more than my own life."

I felt the hole in my heart fill with his love and just like that, her words meant nothing anymore. On the other hand they pissed me off more and the pain I had felt was replaced with anger and frustration. I sat up and squared my shoulders to face her.

"I could never do to my kids what you did to me... never. I love them far too much to ever inflict pain on them or make them feel bad for being successful and smart." I took a deep breath and continued, "I owe you nothing, not a kind word or my time, but all the same, I'm sitting here right now and talking to you... why? I don't have that answer, but I know now that you are exactly as I remembered. Your vindictive and petty, I don't like you, Renee. I don't want to know you. Please don't contact me again."

With that I stood and gathered my things to leave. Edward was already pulling my chair out and helping me with my sweater. When we had all of our things and turned to leave, Renee called out to us.

"So that's it then? Your going to pretend you don't have a mother?" she sounded surprised. I turned and looked at her, all emotion gone from my body. It needed to be that way, I couldn't afford to invest anymore of it in her.

"I have a mother... her name is Esme Cullen..." and with that, I turned with Edward and we made our way out of the coffee house. When we finally made it outside, Edward pulled me into his arms and I exhaled deeply into his chest. We were just about to kiss, but our names being called out caught our attention.

We turned toward the sound and were greeted with Jasper, Charlie and Carlisle. I had never been more relieved to see my family more than I was in this moment. I shuddered a breath and in the time it took me to inhale, I was in the arms of my father.

"Are you okay, Bell's?" I just nodded and took another deep breath. Charlie released me and I went to, Carlisle next.

"Were here for you, Bella. Whatever you need." He whispered to me. As much as I loved Charlie, it was incomparable to the way I loved, Carlisle. It probably sounds horrible, seeing as Charlie is my real father, but, Carlisle had been everything in a father I needed for the last seven years or so. He was next in line to set anyone straight beside Edward. On top of that, he truly saw me as a daughter and I was always welcome into the Cullen family. I never had to work for it, they simply accepted me.

He released me and I turned back to Edward to see he and Jasper talking quietly amongst themselves. I walked back to them and just as I wrapped my arms around my husband, I heard Renee approaching us.

"Charlie? What the hell are you doing here!? How did you know where she was?" I turned to see Charlie take a step toward Edward and I, when he was beside me, he responded.

"I'm visiting my daughter... Edward and Bella invited me. Now may I ask what _you_ are doing here?" Renee had no words, instead she stared at us all dumbfounded and her eyes were as wide as saucers. It was in that moment that she knew she had been caught. All her lies were out and she had no way of hiding what she had done. I decided there was no better moment to set the record straight.

"I asked him to come because we had missed more than enough time together because of the lies you told us... You took me... you took me and you lied to Charlie. He never had the chance to be a father to me, and now even though it's too late for him to try, were trying to salvage what is left of our relationship. Please just leave us all alone, you have done enough."

Edward was beside me and holding my hand. I knew he was trying to give me strength, but I honestly didn't need it anymore. I was surprisingly over the emotions and all that was left, was an empty barrel of feelings. I didn't care anymore, and as I stood there looking at her face, I didn't care about the lies or the way she treated me when I left to Yale. I just wanted her gone and for my lift to go on the way it had.

With that, I turned back to the X-5 and walked to my door. Edward was there in an instant and as soon as I was in, I let myself relax. There simply wasn't anything left to say about the matter, and as far as I was concerned, Renee was no longer a problem, she was simply a distant thought.

We pulled away from Starbucks and headed the mile and a half up the road to our home, all the while in silence. Edward just held my hand and drove, I could only guess he understood I didn't want to talk about it. The second we approached our gates, I let it all go. Renee would no longer taint our home or be a source of discomfort, she was gone and I was done.

~***********~

**Carlisle's****POV**

As soon as Bella and Edward were gone, I went into protective mode. Jasper flanked my side along with Charlie, and together we stood looking at Renee and her husband. I wasn't the biggest man, but from the looks of Phil, I knew we were doing a good job being intimidating.

"Renee,... I am, Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father... Bella's as well. This is my future son in-law Jasper, and of course you know Charlie."

I waited for acknowledgment, and when she nodded her head yes I continued. "I just want you to know that we will be filing a restraining order on you both... Jasper here is an attorney and is having it expedited as we speak. If you break that order, we will prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. Do you understand?"

She looked at me with anger and hate, but I didn't care. I had seen that look on others faces before, and the most recent was with Tanya. I knew that look meant I was doing my job well, and the idea of her staying away from the kids and Bella were enough to calm my nerves.

Renee didn't say a word, instead she grabbed Phil's hand and together they walked toward a small compact rental and got in without another word being said. They drove away. It all seemed to easy and I wasn't ready to let my guard down.

I turned to Jasper and without having to ask, he grabbed his phone and called to set the order up and make notes on Renee's whereabouts. I in turn called Amy, the P.I and added Renee and Phil to the list with Tanya to make sure we had tabs at all times. There wasn't any price I wouldn't pay to protect my family.

As I hung up, I looked over to Charlie and saw him watching Jasper and I with an amused expression. I smiled in question, and he replied with, "I'm just glad you all are so welcoming to me... I would hate to be on your bad side."

I laughed and so did Jasper. I couldn't blame him for that comment, to anyone else it would seem a bit extreme, but to me it was just insurance. I liked being ahead of the game and more importantly I hated surprises. I didn't take threats to my family lightly and I was at least glad that Charlie saw that.

We all went in grabbed a coffee so that Bella and Edward could have some time alone, and when enough time had passed, we started off towards their house once more so that we could get back to Charlie and Bella's reunion.

* * *

A/N: So that is Renee. She's not gone... this isn't the final confrontation. Just a look into her twisted ways. SO... hope that was good, let me know what you would like to see better said, done etc...

I thank you so much for the great reviews guys... I love reading them and I try to incorporate all the ideas you give me. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Closure Part VI

A/N This is a short chapter in comparison to the ones I have written before, but I need to get this one out before I can build on the next one, it just won't flow put together. Please enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

I wanted so badly to take back the decision that led us to that damn coffee shop. I had never felt absolute disdain for a person as I was feeling for Renee. I hated her, more than hated her I despised everything she was and stood for.

The way she ridiculed Bella for being a mother instead of a full time writer nearly sent me launching over the table at her. I could not get past the fact that she was Bella's _mother_. The idea seemed preposterous to me. That was her_ mother? _For Gods sake, with a mother like that, who needs enemies?

We drove home in silence, I had no idea of what would be appropriate to say after such an encounter. So instead of talking, I just held her hand. It was the only thing I could do for her and I wished with everything that I was, that I could do more.

When we approached the gates, I punched in the code to unlock them and we made our way through. As soon as we were parked in the garage and back in the comfort of our home, I pulled Bella into my arms and just held her. She didn't cry or even say a word, instead she rested her head against my chest and held me back.

It hurt more knowing her past now, it hurt more now than when I hadn't met Renee or Charlie. Now I had faces... I had names and faces and personalities. I thought back to the few stories Bella had shared with me over the years and the ones she had just shared with Charlie too. They were all much more painful to endure now that I had someone to direct the rage at.

I was still thinking of ways to give my love some peace, but sooner than I would of liked, she pulled away and made her way toward the kitchen. I followed after her, just like I always do and sat silently on the bar stool as she cleared up odds and ends in the kitchen. She seemed so calm and collected, the opposite of what I was feeling. I admired her strength but then I thought back to the night she found out I had betrayed her and it blew up in my face.

She had seemed so collected that night as well. Never once in that dinner did she let on that it was killing her to sit there, but later when I had built up the courage to beg her for forgiveness and we lay in bed confessing our feelings, she told me how much it had actually hurt her... how painful it was to not feel as if I loved her.

I swallowed back the emotions that were getting ready to drown me. I was by no means an expert about emotions, but when it came to Bella, I knew her completely... heart, body and soul. I got up from my chair and went to stand behind her and pulled her gently to my body. When I felt her back pressed tight against my chest, I rested my head on her own and began at the beginning.

"Isabella..." I spoke softly to her. She didn't say anything to me, instead she seemed to melt into my embrace and the tension in her body relaxed a bit.

"I don't know what you are feeling... I can only imagine. I hate that you had to sit there and listen to her... I hate that all I could do was throw ridiculous insults her way... but most of all, I hate that it hurt you... I sat beside you and held your hand while somebody hurt you. I'm _so_ sorry, love."

It was in those words that both of our defenses came down. Bella cried for the first time in my arms the way she had when I had hurt her. It was the kind of cry you have when your soul hurts, not your heart. And it killed a part of my soul to know that I could do nothing to make it right again. For the first time in our marriage, we both fell apart because we hurt so deeply for the other. That was just how we worked, you couldn't hurt one without crushing the other... _we were the same person._

~*********~

We had at some point sat on the kitchen floor curled up in each others arms. I had no idea how much time passed us by nor did I care, but after some time had passed us by, I stood up and carried Bella upstairs in my arms. I had half expected her to argue with me, but she didn't. Instead she held me tighter and let me do what I could to take care of her.

When I reached our bedroom, I pulled back to covers and placed her in the center. I sat beside her and began peeling off her shoes and clothes. She seemed content to let me do it, and I was thankful... she was letting me love her... letting me absolutely care for her.

When she was in her bra and panties, I got up from the bed and pulled off my shirt. I didn't think, I just acted. Instead of giving her the shirt she used to sleep in last night, I replaced it with the one I had been wearing. She smiled as I helped her into it and when she was all buttoned up and ready to rest, I laid down beside her stroked her hair in silence.

Not long after I had joined her, she was asleep. I kissed her face and got up slowly so not to wake her. I grabbed a t shirt and headed down stairs and was met with my dad, Jas and Charlie waiting around the kitchen and talking amongst themselves quietly. When Jasper noticed me, his hand reached out and slapped my back a few times.

I had no idea where to begin, but my dad sure did. "Edward, how is Bella doing?" I could hear the worry thick in his voice and when I met up, his eyes reflected the same.

I took a deep breath, shook my head and stared down at my hands as I answered. "She's asleep" He didn't ask anything else, but Charlie did.

"Is she... I mean, is she okay?" When I brought my gaze to Charlie, I felt a plethora of different emotions. Among the many were, pity, anger and frustration. I couldn't even tell you how I had come to feel the things I was feeling, I didn't even really understand where my anger for him was coming from right now, its not as if he had been there with us. I only knew that Bella was hurting and beyond the things Renee had said to her, Charlie was a part of that pain as well.

"She just had a conversation with the woman who discarded her like a piece of trash over ten years ago. We sat there and listened to that same woman ridicule her schooling, her writing and then her choice to be a full time mother. To add insult to injury, she told Bella that I would leave her someday and that she would have nothing because I wouldn't provide her any part of the financial stability we have... she even went as far as accusing me of currently having multiple affairs going on right now. So no, Charlie. She's not okay."

I pushed off of the counter and started striding away from the three silent men that were among me. When I passed my father, we made eye contact and he looked at me with a torn expression. No doubt the emotion he was feeling was because half of him agreed with my anger. He knew how hurt Bella was that no one had gone to her graduation, and even though Charlie wasn't responsible for Bella being out of his life, he never took the opportunity she had given him when she asked him to come.

I didn't linger a second more, and instead hurried out of the room and up the stairs to get back to my wife. When I walked back in our bedroom, I went straight to the bed and saw Bella sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. All the anger I had been feeling melted when I let my eyes drink her in. She was beautiful... she was _mine._

I crawled in the bed along side her and for the longest moment, I just watched her. Even though I saw her smiling in her sleep, I couldn't shake the pain I remembered crossing her face as Renee fed her lie after lie. She had the same horrified expression she wore outside of Petterino's almost seven years ago. That same broken look she gave me as she told me that she couldn't be with a man who was with another woman.

The reality of what Renee had planted in her head hit me like a brick wall. I didn't think about why she had reacted so horribly at the coffee shop, but now, with the memories of that horrible night fresh in my head, I knew.

There was no way I could tell Bella that I would _never_ do that to her... because I already had. She had forgiven me and loved me unconditionally, but now that the words were thrown in her face, she couldn't believe that I would not do it again. Granted _I_ _knew_ that I would never... _could never_ do that to her again. The idea of anyone else made me sick and it was never even a thought.

The second part of Renee's words were just as bad. The very idea that I would ever leave Bella with nothing, well that... that was preposterous! She is the mother of my children and the love of my life. For god sakes, we didn't even have a prenuptial agreement! God forbid the day ever came, Bella would have rights to half of everything, hell I would let her have anything she wanted... it wouldn't mean a thing without her or the kids anyway.

It was then that I knew what I had to do. I got out of bed again and bolted down the stairs to find Jasper.

As soon as I heard their voices, I began calling out to him. "Jas! Jasper!" as soon as I was down the stairs and around the second living room, I saw Jasper standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked alarmed and was ready to pounce.

I was still so frantic about what I knew I needed to do, that I had no words for him yet. He met my anxious eyes and came to my side instantly. "What is it, Edward? What the hell happened?" I looked up to answer and saw Charlie and my father standing there now with alarmed expressions as well. I nodded my head to my office and Jasper started walking with me. When we were behind closed doors I explained to him that I wanted a contract drawn up entitling Bella to half of everything if we were ever to separate or divorce.

I knew she would fight me on needing it, but I would fight her just as hard. I would not allow Renee to poison our marriage with doubt or fear... we had plenty of that in the beginning of our relationship, it had no room here in our marriage.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

That's it! Renee was on my shit list. I couldn't believe the things she had said to Bella, what kind of person says such horrible things? And to their daughter none the less! I could see the anger seeping out of Edward as he went on about what she had said and the way she degraded Bella. I can't say I blame the kid for being pissed at me, he loved my little girl and right now she was hurt... which in turn hurt him.

As horrible as I felt for my part in all this, I couldn't let myself get caught up in that. Right now I had my eyes on the prize or wringing Renee's throat and disposing of the body. Carlisle and I had already began talking and trying to figure out what it was she wanted exactly. Beyond that, we were trying to figure out who the hell had told Renee where Bella was, and more over, where she lived. Renee had it all, right down to the street she lived on. That was more than unsettling and it made me start second guessing even myself. The only thing that kept me from feeling like the bad guy, was that I hadn't told anyone of where I was going... nobody!

It was in that mind frame that it hit me. I looked up to see Carlisle in deep concentration and a furrowed brow. "Carlisle... I think we need to start looking at the people closest to you." I didn't want to say it, but I knew I had to. When I looked up to see his face, the expression he wore was shocked. I knew I had about two seconds to rectify the poorly stated words that had just fallen from my lips, so I started, and I started fast.

"Not your family, Carlisle! That's not who I mean." he looked at me wide eyed still, but at least now he was breathing, so I carried on. "I'm suggesting the people you have watching the information for you... the woman, that P.I you have on your payroll." It was then that realization flickered in his eyes and he gasped. I didn't get to say any other words, because Carlisle was on the move and clutching his keys.

I was on my feet now as well and ready to follow him and help in any way I could. He was mumbling inaudibly as I followed him around the room without any clue as to what to say. Outside of the angry words he was spewing, I caught the occasional curse here and there. I was just about to ask if I had been right, but before I could, he was calling out for Jasper and Edward.

When we made our way into the hallway toward Edwards office, he and Jasper both emerged and looked ready for a fight. They didn't get a chance to ask what the problem was, because as soon as Carlisle saw them, he was ranting like a mad man.

"We need to go! Now!" Both Jasper and Edward looked confused, but that didn't stop Carlisle from his tirade. "I think Charlie figured out who is telling Renee things about our family... and if it's who he thinks it is, then we have more than Renee to worry about... there's also Tanya."

I had no clue who the hell Tanya was, but from the look on Edwards face, she was someone or better yet, something that was a sore point in his life. It wasn't difficult to come to that conclusion, because his fists were clenched and his jaw looked as if it were trying to make his teeth into powder. Seconds ticked by but to me it felt like minutes. I stood there absolutely lost with what they were talking about. Finally, Carlisle broke the silence once more. "I hate to think this way, but when Charlie mentioned it, it all made sense... it was Amy."

Edward was about to yell it looked like, but all of a sudden Jasper stepped forward and he looked pissed off as well. "Well then let's go confront her. Right now, I say we go right now." and with Jaspers words, Carlise, and I followed him out toward the front door. Before we made it outside though, Edward called out to us.

"I need to stay with, Bella... she needs me. I-I can't leave her." It wasn't the words he said, it was the way he said it. It was as if he truly couldn't leave her. He didn't wait for us to acknowledge him, instead he turned around and took the stairs two at a time, no doubt going back to be with Bell's.


	7. chapter 7

**Carlisle's POV**

When we pulled up to the offices of Amy J. Watson, there was no denying that my worst nightmare had indeed come true. There off to the right, was the small compact red car that Renee Dwyer and her husband Phil had driven off in earlier. I felt my stomach fall to my feet as I stepped out onto the concrete and slammed the car door behind me.

I had thought I would be angry, I thought I would be so infuriated that I would see red but that wasn't the case. Instead I felt betrayed... I felt vulnerable and betrayed. I barely noticed Jasper take off in a mild sprint and then he was gone. I made my legs move faster and somewhere in my peripheral vision I saw Charlie beside me. When we walked through the doors, I could already hear the yelling.

It was, Jasper, he was telling, Amy everything I had just been thinking. "How dare you!?" He spat out. When I walked around the corner to her office door, I found Renee cowering in a corner with a look of horror across her face. When I couldn't stand to look at her a second more, I sought out Amy. She was as white as a ghost and her eyes were pooling with tears. She met my eyes and whatever she saw there had her on her feet and begging me for forgiveness.

"Please, Mr. Cullen... I-I... can explain! Just hear me out! Please!" Her words meant nothing to me, not a thing at all. I don't know what my face looked like but when I stepped forward, she fell back into her chair. I glared at her and then turned to see Renee. I was done with this woman, _we_ were done with her.

"What the hell are you doing? Was it not enough to kill what little peace, Bella, has found in her life? What more do you want from my daughter? Blood? Money? Her heart?" I couldn't control the way my voice was cracking as I asked. All I could focus on was the fact that I had failed. I failed my family... all of them... Esme, Edward, Bella... my grandchildren. I hated Renee, but right now I hated Amy more. She led her to us... she betrayed us and sold us out.

Renee didn't say a word as I stared at her waiting for an answer, I knew what she wanted, she knew what she wanted, but the odds of getting her to admit it were slim to none. I rounded back on Amy and started digging answers out of her. "What have you done? Tell me now what you have said to her... to Tanya." Amy's mouth fell open and her head was shaking back and forth in the gesture of a _no._ I didn't believe her though, how could I? So I waited, we all waited.

Charlie broke the silence and asked the most important question, "Why would you do this, Amy? What could she of offered you that would break your loyalty to the Cullen's?" It was the one question we had no answer to... well not a concrete answer anyway. Amy looked up and met my gaze once more and answered in a small voice.

"I'm sorrier than you will ever know, Dr. Cullen. I... she...she was going to get money from Bella and pay me in return." I had to struggle to hear the last part, her voice had fallen to a mere whisper and her eyes were downcast in shame. I looked back to Renee and her husband, he seemed to be as shocked by her words as the rest of us. He unwrapped his arms from her and looked over to me and then stepped away quietly and walked out the door. Renee looked as if the world, _her world_ had just burst into flames. In all honesty I couldn't of cared less. All I could see when I looked at her tear filled eyes was the image of Bella alone and uncared for while growing up and then as a young woman entering the Ivy league. How badly I wished my family could of known her then... how badly I wished Edward had gone to Yale and found her sooner. She was my daughter from the first moment I met her, she was always meant to be with us.

When I found my voice, rage had made its way inside my tone. "Common animals have better parenting instincts than you... criminals with issues have more compassionate hearts than you... your a disgrace to anyone who is truly a parent to their children." I turned back quickly to face, Amy. She was still in her seat with a tortured expression on her face, but all I could think about was getting the exact information given to Tanya or anyone else who may have a vendetta against my family. "Who else have you given our information to? Tell me who and what knows anything about the _privacy_ you so willingly threw away for a few hundred dollars. Because I can guarantee you that Bella and Edward would have given her no more than that. And if you had been paying any attention to our family these last years, you would of known that!"

"I didn't give you up to anyone else, Mr. Cullen... I swear to you... I swear!" she cried out to me. I was sick to my stomach again but before I could reply, Jasper jumped in.

"Your word means nothing to us... any of us. You're a liar, and you betrayed us all. So help me god, woman, if you have done anything to put this family and especially those children in harm, I will end you." it was in those words, that fear gripped my heart. I couldn't stand around here being angry or frustrated, I needed to make sure that everyone was okay.

**EPOV**

I watched silently as Bella slept in my arms. She looked so peaceful while she rested there, like nothing could hurt her. It was the only thing I had ever promised her... that I would always be there for her and take care of her. She was my life, my world... Bella and our children were the only things that held any meaning in my life.

I tightened my hold on her and she re-settled into my embrace once more. I smiled a little at the few words that escaped her while she slept, but only because she was absolutely adorable. I closed my eyes and was ready to fall asleep along side her, but I heard my cell chirping in the distance. I didn't want to get up, but I couldn't ignore it. That could have been anyone one calling, my mom, dad, jas... anyone.

I pulled away slowly and headed down the hall and down the stairs to find the ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that of all the people calling right now, it was Paul. We didn't see him as much as we used to, his life revolved around the corporate ladder and social scenes. I on the other hand usually stuck to the family functions and the occasional dinner for the hospital or for Bella's volunteering. We liked it that way, hell _I_ liked it that way. The politics game of a big city was a sure fire way to cause ruckus in a marriage, especially with the way the women on that scene sometimes presented themselves and attempted to claim you.

That aside, I dialed him back and took a deep breath before I had to tell him what was going on. It took only two rings for him to answer. "Edward! Hey man, thought you were dodging my calls." he joked. I let out a nervouse laugh and replied as best I could.

"Never, man. It's just been a hell of a weekend here... too much has happened and is still happening." Paul was silent for a moment but then spoke up.

"Is everything okay with you and Bella? Are the kids okay?" There was a nervous edge to the way he spoke, almost as if he were unsure if he should be talking to me. As messed up a situation we were in, it made me smile. Paul's loyalty lied with Bella... it would always lie with Bella. It probably pleased me more than it should, but knowing that she had his loyalty was a good thing, Paul was indeed one of her best friends. I knew I needed to tell him, so I came clean.

"Bella's parents were looking for her through a private investigator. One that works for our family was contacted and told us. Bella made the decision to see them... well Charlie. She decided to see Charlie, but that Damned woman Renee weezled her way up here and found us some how. We have no idea how.

"What the fuck, Edward!? Why would you let those people come around her!? The kids!? After everything they did to her! You're supposed to look out for her, your supposed to love her more than your own life! How could you be so stupid as to think that they were different? She must be in agony."

Every word he said ate at me. It killed a piece of my pride. I knew that seeing Charlie and then Renee had both been Bella's decision, but I should have been more cautious. I went about this entire situation the wrong way entirely, and now Bella was laying upstairs in our bed broken hearted and in pain. I really did fail her, I failed the kids as well. "I know." was all I said in response to his accusations. It was the only defense I had.

I heard him intake a sharp breath and then he continued on. "Look that was out of line. I know you love her... hell that's an understatement. It's just that I had to see her so broken those first few years at Yale. She never went home, she was never invited. I tried to take her to my family's home, but she always refused. I even tried to stay behind with her one Christmas, but she told me she would never speak to me again if I did. As stubborn as she was, I didn't doubt it. So I relented and left, I honestly cried on Christmas morning when I was with my family, all could see was Bella alone in a dorm room. I have hated her parents every day since then."

The words painted a much clearer vision than the one Bella had. I felt the hate for both Charlie and Renee settle into my bones again. Renee's had already been there, but Charlie's had already faded. It was going to take a lot more than apologies and a few dinners to make that hate go away this round. My life, my Bella was laying in our bed upstairs and trying to find peace in her sleep because of the day she had just had.

I spent the next twenty minutes telling Paul exactly what the weekend had held, and how everything today went down. By the time we hung up, Paul was on the verge of hiring his own Private Investigator to find Renee so he could have a few words with her. I still hadn't heard from my father, so I had no idea what the story was right now. But either way, it wasn't going to be good. That much I knew.

When we hung up, I literally ran up the stairs and back in our room where I found Bella still sleeping and holding my pillow. I smiled at her form and pulled my shirt off to climb in bed with her. I loved feeling her skin underneath my own, it calmed me somehow. When I was resting along side her, I pulled her body into my own and peppered her hair with soft kisses. She was the very best part of me, she made me a better man. I would love her until the day I died, and even then my love would stay with her.

Bella snuggled her face into my chest and the feel of her soft lips touching my bare skin did things to my body that were making it hard to simply just hold her. I let out a shaky breath as her arms wrapped around my center and her legs hooked with my own. If I had been trying to fight it before, it was nothing compared to what I was doing right now. Her bare legs were tangling with mine and her hands traveling over my body while she was asleep. I didn't mind, I rather enjoyed it, but today it felt very selfish of me to find comfort in her embrace. It was I who needed to comfort her, and come hell or highwater, I was going to do just that. With my resolve in place, I gingerly took her hands and kissed her fingers gently. When I had shown love to all ten of her lovely digits, I brought my lips to her neck. I spent the next few minutes enjoying her sweet smell and lapping at the most delicate parts of her ear and throat. She was awake now, and as bad as I felt for being the one to wake her, I was more pleased with her responses.

Her breathing was accelerated and her body was tensing with each nip I bestowed upon her. I too was teetering on the edge and was barely holding on by a thread. The things this woman could do to me by simply breathing was beyond reason. I would cross any river and face any army just to hear her sweet moans and rasps. I always told her that she was my prize in this life, though she ignored the comments and played them down, there were never any truer words spoken. She was indeed the most remarkable being to grace my life... she also brought with her Emma and Ethan, and for that I would never be able to thank her fully.

I continued on my path of kisses and when I reached her mouth, she spoke and I puled my eyes open to meet her waiting ones. "Mmm, good afternoon, Love." She was still peaceful and content. As if the nap she had taken washed away any bad feelings she had been going through earlier. I smiled gently to her and she returned one with love.

"Good afternoon, baby. How are you feeling?" I dropped my lips to her head and rested along side her while I waited for her to answer. It didn't take long, barely even a pause.

"I feel so much better than I did earlier. Thank you for taking care of me, Love." She turned then and rested her head on my chest. I began making lazy patterns on her back.

"Always, baby. I'll always take care of you." It was in that sentence that the horrible things Renee had said to her came barreling back. "Love, you know I would never cheat on you, right? I could never be with another person. You are my life, Bella. I would never leave you without anything... the things Renee said... how she tried to make you think I would ever abandon you... it's proposterous."

I was sitting up now and stroking her face and looking down into her eyes. I could only find love there. She was nodding along with me and rubbing my hands as they rubbed her face. "I know, Edward... I know."

"Do you, love? Do you really know that? Everything we have... everything we have ever had is just as much yours as it is mine. There is no part of me that you don't share. You already have my heart... everything else is just material." She sat up then and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know... I know." and with that she brought her lips to my own and any lingering thoughts I had on the matter were no longer apart of my vocabulary. We kissed slowly for a long while, just savoring the moment. It didn't take long for things to become more heated, Bella climbed upon my lap and her kisses became more frantic, searching for something and desperately trying to find it. I felt myself following after her, searching for whatever it was that was within our reach.

My hands were roaming her body underneath my shirt she wore. I pulled her to me as tight as I could without hurting her. I needed her as close to me as possible, there was just no way I could have any space between us. I owed her... more than she would ever know, I owed her. When she had first told me she was pregnant with Emma, my world changed. I changed. Bella had altered me forever in an unchanging way. I would always love the woman in my arms, I would always put her and the children she had given us at the top of my list. I knew now what I needed to do about Renee, weird how it all came to me as I was about to make love to my wife, but in that instant it did. Bella had that affect on me, she had the gift of giving me clarity when my mind was in a fog. I wouldn't be half the surgeon I am if it weren't for her.

When I had her panties around her thighs, I freed myself from the confines of my shorts and she brought her body down onto my own. Nothing felt as good as Bella, absolutely nothing. I felt her hips moving against my own, and her gentle breaths were next to my ear. As she rode me, she held my head to her chest. As wonderful as that was, I needed more. Her shirt was still buttoned and I couldn't feel her skin against me.

I moved my hands between us and quickly unbuttoned her shirt with my eyes closed. I couldn't resist the perfect way her body fit with my own. When I had the first three buttons undone, I lay my head to her again and continued undoing the rest. My world was perfect when I felt her warm breasts beneath my cheek, and I took a moment to just rest on them before I started fondeling and playing with her nipples.

"I love you so much, Edward... I don't know how to live without you... promise me you will always be with me." Bella's words were breathless as she moved above me. I felt my throat constrict with angst as I attempted to find the words that would make her understand that I could never leave her... ever.

I found my strength when I looked up into her eyes. She had slowed her pace and was watching me with love and running her right hand through my hair. For a moment it took my breath away and I had to wait for the moment to settle upon me. I took her face in my hands and peppered her with kisses. "Bella... Love, I could never _ever_ leave you, your the most important part of my life... you all are. Emma, Ethan... my love for you all is unbreakabele. I couldn't survive without you, baby. I love you so much."

Her lips silenced me then and her hips went back to work. Having just said those words aloud made the reality of my life come down on me. I had everything. Everything I had ever hoped to have and more. Bella had given me the ladder, she gave us a family. I felt the euphoria sweeping over me and before I could warn her, I spilled into her warm, soft body. I felt her nibbling on my ear softly and dropping tender kisses to my cheek. Instantly I felt horrible that I had been so selfish and not lasted for her. I was about to say those very words aloud, but her finger silenced me. I smiled up to her and kissed her finger and for another twenty minutes, we laid in each others arms and at some point I fell asleep.

When I woke again, it was to the sound of the gate phone ringing throughout the house. It pulled me from my sanctuary of Bella's arms and had me on edge in an instant. If it were Renee, I would annihilate her. I turned to see Bella's face watching the phone ring anxiously and before she could blink again I was out of bed and wrenched the phone from the cradle. "Cullen residence" I answered in a hard tone.

"Edward, it's me, Dad. Its just Charlie, Jasper and myself, can we come up?" I relaxed instantly and hit the code to unlock the gate. My parents code wouldnt let them in without my approval right now. I had the grounds on complete lock down, and if I had blood hounds, they would be roaming the perimeter as well.

I hung up after letting them through and got dressed in my gym shorts and t-shirt that were laying on the ottoman in the corner of the room. When I slipped my shorts on, Bella spoke up and pulled me from my concentration. I had forgotten she was awake. "Is everything okay, Edward?" I went to her immediatley and pulled her naked body into my arms and caressed her face and back. After growing hard in a new record time, I kissed her and nibbled on her ear before answering her.

"It will be, love. I promise." With that, I playfully slapped her butt and made my way toward the door. Before I walked out I called out over my shoulder, "Dad, Charlie and Jasper are on there way to the house, feel free to rest love. Mom is going to keep the kids overnight. Don't worry about anything either, Garrette is with them." I saw her face relax instantly at the reassurance that Garrette was watching over all of them, and again I said a silent thank you that I could give her a life in which that peace of mind was afforded.

When I made my way down stairs, I went straight to my den and poured myself a scotch. I didn't care that it was because I was stressed, I needed that drink to calm my nerves from what news my father was about to bring me. I took my first sip and walked out into the main living area, when I stepped in fully, The front door opened and my father walked in first with Jas and Charlie trailing in behind him. My dad looked like he was on the edge of losing it, Jas looked furious and Charlie... well Charlie looked scared as shit.

"Just tell me." I stated plainly. I had no more patience for the run around. Whatever tidings they were bringing, I just wanted to know so that I could begin to fix it. Jasper was the one to break the news to me.

"It was Amy." I could hear the venom dripping from his words, a mirror of my thoughts at that second. I looked to my father and his eyes were downcast in shame. I had no idea why.

"Dad?" I asked. He brought his eyes up to mine then and the pain I saw there left me humbled and hurting. I had never seen my father look so defeated, never.

"I am _so_ sorry, Edward. Truly I am." He took a deep breath and before he could say another word, Charlie jumped in.

"That investigator was giving, Renee, information about you and Bella. She said something about hoping to get money." I couldn't believe my ears, I didn't understand the money motivation behind Amy's actions, we paid her well, my father and I both. She was far better off than most attorneys in this city, it just didn't make sence. Before I could dwell on that, Jasper jumped in with a name that nearly had my fists through a wall.

"She said that she never gave anything to, Tanya, though." I must have been red, I felt red.

"Sh... I... I swear to god, Jasper, if she comes around I will need you to defend me for a murder count." Charlie flinched in surprise, but whether it was from my anger or my words, I had no idea. Quite frankly, I just didn't care. Unfortunatly, the question he threw at me almost knocked me over.

"Who's this, Tanya, that everyone is so concerned about?" I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and before I even turned around, I knew it was Bella. My heart fell to my feet at the idea that this was going to stir up the past for her and cause her pain again.

"Why... I mean... is she...?" Bella began trailing off in a loss for words. I was beside her instantly and wrapped her in my arms hugging her to my chest tightly, whispering in her ear, "No, Love. She doesn't know anything. She will never come near you again... any of you." Bella hugged me back tightly with her head tucked into my body and didn't move to acknowledge the guys, not even Charlie. I answered his question as best I could without going into detail. I was ashamed of my past with her, and as much as the question deserved an answer, I wouldn't give one with Bella in my arms and already a nervouse mess.

"She is a person we made sure to keep away from my family." Charlie gave me a look that said he knew there was more to it than that, and from the way he looked at Bella in my arms then back to me, I think he made a connection all on his own. I saw a glimmer of anger cross his face but before he said anything, Jasper continued on.

"I am drawing papers up as we speak, well... my office is. Amy is going down, and so help me god, That woman, Renee will not ever come near any of you again." I was about to thank him, but Bella popped her head up. I wasn't preparred for the words that came out of her mouth.

"Not before I see her again." There was a fierceness in her voice, and I knew from personal experience that when she used that tone, there was no deterring her. I cupped her face gently and watched her eyes carefully as I spoke to her.

"Why, Baby? You don't need to do that, I'll make her go away, she won't ever hurt you again." Bella was already shaking her head no before I even finished my sentence.

"I need to do it, Edward. For me, not her." I watched the love of my life's eye's water as she said it, her expression unreadable and her jaw set. I pulled her into me tighter and nodded an agreement as I rubbed her back. The others in the room excused themselves into the other room to give us some privacy.

I knew that, Bella needed better closure than what she got earlier, but I didn't like it. Hell, I hated the idea of her going back out to see, Renee. I hadn't even been given the whole story from the guys yet, but what kind of mother does that to their only child? I couldn't even fathom hurting the kids, ever.

Bella looked up into my eyes, knowing well what I was thinking I'm sure. She took a deep breath and rubbed her small hands up and down the length of my arms before talking. "I have a very good reason for wanting this over now, baby." I watched her bite her lip and her gaze traveled down to my chest where her hands followed shortly.

"Why, love? Why do you _want _to do this now?" She brought her eyes up to meet my own and her expression was torn. Like she didn't know how to respond. It made me anxious and my imagination was beginning to go wild. She met my eyes again then and whatever she saw in them seemed to make her decision. She grabbed my hands in her own and said in a very low, gentle voice, "I don't want to tell you right now, but trust me, it's a good reason... just please trust me."

I couldn't find an argument good enough to argue with that, I trusted Bella with everything. So there we stood in the living room facing each other, her with her secret, and me with my trust.

**BPOV**

I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant, we deserved that moment to be surrounded by loving family and happiness, not what we were currently facing. I wanted to talk to Renee in hopes that we would both have closure and could move on completely. There was no salvaging a relationship with her, but at least there was a chance with Charlie.

He had missed so much in my life because of her. He missed Emma and Ethan entering the world, he missed birthdays and holidays. At least with this baby, he would have a chance to experience this with us.

When I had come home earlier, I felt nauseus. My head was throbbing and my breasts ached. I knew from experience what the combination meant, and on top of that, I had messed up my pill cycle on accident just weeks before. I didn't panic about it or even worry. Edward had told me that when I was ready, he was ready and there was no reason to even tell him. I think he liked having a surprise to wait for.

I had forgotten all together until when I was throwing up the coffee I had sipped at Starbucks. It hit me than what was happening, so I grabbed a test from under the sink and did it while he was still downstairs with the boys. Sure enough, two pink plus signs confirmed what I had been thinking, we were having a baby.

As crappy as the day had started out, it was ending on a rather good note, I wanted to tell him right away, but again, we deserved it to be better than with this surrounding us.

Now standing in front of him and knowing I couldn't tell him was killing me, but at the same time, I knew I needed to settle things with Renee first. I needed to say goodbye and be done with it. He held me there in silence, and silently I began planning my goodbye to my mother.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel horrible about the wait. But at least I didn't leave you hanging. You know the secret. I was really boggled down with finals, and then I took an intersession over the winter, so it had been non stop for me. I will get the next chapter up by Friday! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Dinner was tense, well I was tense. Edward and I hadn't talked again about me seeing my mom, or even why I wanted to. It was as if he was working through it in his head first, because when I would look at him, he avoided my eyes and went back to deep in thought.

I hated keeping my pregnancy from him, I was bursting on the inside with happiness and I wanted nothing more than to share it with him. I would never come right out and admitt how much I loved being pampered by him when I was carrying both, Emma and Ethan. How I looked forward to laying in bed and having him rub my stomach and wrap me and my large belly in his arms as we drifted off to sleep. Even making love while I was pregnant was a different experience. Edward, being his cautious self was always so loving, soft and caring with me. How he would rub my body all over as he moved in and out of me and then how I would wake in the middle of the night to find him talking to the baby and laying next to my swollen middle.

I wanted all that to hurry up and come agian, because right now as I looked at him, I could see that his imagination was running wild with worry. He had no doubt already convinced himself that I didn't love him or that I believed things Renee had said about him. I would never think so low of him, Edward was beyond a good person, Dad... husband. I was lucky to have him.

That being said, I was ready to face Renee. All I really wanted to do was say my peace and leave. Then I would be free... _we_ would be free.

I had been day dreaming over what Edward's reaction would be when he found out about the baby when I heard, Carlisle, trying to get my attention. "Bella? Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" I'm sure I looked as flustered as I felt, I simpy nodded my head and tried to pay better attention to the conversations going on around me. Jasper, Charlie and Carlisle had stayed for dinner after they came back from Amy's office, the only thing they could talk about it seemed was how best to handle the situation.

I looked up again to get a read on Edward, but when I saw his face, he looked anguished. He finally met my eyes for the first time since I had told him I wanted to see Renee, and all I saw was saddness. He looked so defeated, so guilty. "Baby?" I called out to him. He met my eyes and it looked as if he was about to say something, instead though he got up and left the table.

"Excuse us..." I said to the guys as I went after him. I rounded the corner to the living area and saw his form retreat down the hall toward his office. I picked up my pace a little until I reached his door. I found him in front of the small bar he had for night caps. I watched as he poured himself a scotch and then went to sit in the couch off to the left that faced our wedding portraite.

He didn't know I was in the door way, his back was turned to me. I just stood there watching him for a moment without saying anything. I don't know what I was expecting, but he said no words and it made my heart squeeze. I made my way inside his office and took a seat next to him. He didn't move, or acknowledge me, instead he stared at our wedding portrait that was above his fire place.

The silence was killing me, but even worse, so was his pain. I knew it was my fault he was feeling this way, so I decided right then that I would end it. It was ridiculous for him to be feeling so glum when we had wonderful news that he could be celebrating instead. "That was one of the best day's ever..." I whispered while kicking off my shoes and curling up to his side while resting my head against his chest. I felt him exhale in content and his arm wrapped around me and his lips kissed at my hair.

"For me too, love... for me too." I smiled at the softness of his words. The way he could relax with me in his arms did many things for my ego, though I would never tell him that. I placed a soft kiss to his chest and then began drawing lazy patterns on his pecks while still staring up at our photo.

I wouldn't keep this news from him anymore, it was wrong of me to have made that decision. We were a team and we chose honesty in our marriage, always, no matter how much I wanted the circumstances to be better, we would just have to make sure that things were fixed sooner rather than later.

"So..." I began.

"So..." he echoed. I smiled wider and chuckled into his body. His arm squeezed me tighter for a mement and he chuckled as well.

"Crazy day, huh" His laugh was even louder now, and my face was bouncing with the vibaration of his chest as I lay with my cheek resting there.

"Yes, love. Crazy day indeed." Before I could respond, his lips were at my ear and his breath was making my heart beat speed up. "I'm sorry that this is happening, love." And he was, truly he was. In every sence of the word he was sorry that, Renee, had come and stirred up trouble for us. It was a topic that I was tired of talking about, mostly because I had better things to think about and even more, I had better things to occupy our minds.

I turned to him then and placed a leg on either side of his body so that I was straddeling him. When I looked down to the man beneath me, I smiled wider and settled myself down upon his lap. Edwards eyes were lazy and relaxed, like this was the most relaxing position he had ever been in.

Edward placed his scotch on the side table and then let his hands roam my body and hair. "Are you relaxed, baby?" I asked him in a soft voice. When he nodded his agreement, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his.

"Mmm, baby... I need you." he whispered into the space between us. I felt him pull my hips down over his hard member and groaned as he rubbed against me in the most delicious way. My breath caught from the feel of him beneath me, and before I could think straight, I was desperately trying to unbutton his shirt to feel him more freely.

His hands gripped my wrists and stopped me from accomplishing what I so badly wanted, and I couldnt help the way I whimpered in protest. "Love..." he kissed my face all over in between words. "If I take you... I won't be able to be quiet..." As smart as his words were, I couldn't make myself stop. But he didn't seem to mind, and just as he was about to pull my shirt off, I felt his hands move under the hem to get a grip on the material, but when he did, his fingers grazed over my stomach and it pulled me back to what I had wanted to say to him.

I pulled away quickly and the look on his face showed he wasn't appreciating that. I just smiled at him and then kissed his nose. "Love?" he asked. I just continued smiling and sat back fully on his lap. "Bella... what's going on, baby?" There was a hint of a smile on his lips and it only fueled me further. I placed my hands on either side of his face and gently kissed him softly and slowly. I felt him relax into me and pull me closer to him. I was wrapped fully in my love's arm's and the kiss we were sharing was breathtaking. I slowly began to stop, but I made no effort to move from his strong embrace. I could think of no better way to tell him we were having a baby, than here in his arms. I brought my lips to his ears and began.

"I love you so much, Edward... so much." I kissed his lobe and held him tightly as I continued. "Everything good in my life, I have because of you. I wake up every day just so happy, Edward... I'm so happy."

"Oh, Baby... me too, love, me too." Edward was kissing me again and attempting to deepen it, but I was focused. I nibbled his lips and then continued on once more.

"You know what I miss though, love?" My words had dropped to a soft whisper now, and before I could continue, Edward was sitting straight up at attention instead of in the low relaxed way he just was. His movements startled me, but I made myself calm down. I should have known this reaction would come first.

"What have I stopped doing, love? Tell me and I will fix it, baby... just tell me." His words were nervous and his hands were stroking my face, down over my shoulders and then down my arms. I sat back and looked into his eyes and told him exactly what it was I missed.

"I miss the way you would wrap your arms around me and my belly when I was pregnant... the way I would wake up and find you talking to the baby in the middle of the night... how you make love to me so gently when I'm carrying our child inside of me..."

A smile erupted over his face as I finished and the nervouse way he had been holding me moments before was replaced with more gentle hands. "You miss that, love?" Edwards words were gentle and warm and his eyes were a reflection of that as well. I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head as the nerves for what I was about to say were making there way to the surface.

Before I could dwell on that too much, my lips were surrounded by, Edwards. He kissed me hard and with passion. I melted into him and for a long moment and we just enjoyed each other. He pulled back but moved his lips over to whisper in my ear. "Do you want to make a baby with me love? Do you want me to give you a piece of us to carry again?" his lips were kissing along my neck and jaw as he said it, his arms holding me tighter again. This was my chance, he had just walked in the door I had willingly opened for him. I took a deep breath and smiled and pulled back to see his face as I said what I knew would make him happy.

"You already have..." My face hurt from the smile that was plastered there, I didn't need to see my reflection to know it was ridiculous. He was still for a few moments but then the most brilliant smile came over him and his gaze traveled to my stomach, his hands also journeyed there soon after.

His eyes were lit with excitement and the hopeful way he smiled at me had me giggling now. "Baby, were pregnant!?" I nodded my head enthusiastically and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"We are. I'm having a baby, Love! _Were_ having a baby!" He was off the couch and spinning me around in his office instatnly. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and laughed as he partially yelled/ laughed his appreciation.

"Oh god, Love! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled out with love and laughter. This was the way we were meant to spend our lives, this was how we lived each day... happy. I was thankful to have at least this much return for the day. It felt as if our lives were followed by a dark cloud ever since Renee and Charlie sought me out. As horrible as that sounds, thats how it felt.

Edward stopped turning and gently placed me on my feet in front of him. His arms never released me, and the way he handled me was with absolute care... as if I were glass. I smiled at that, because I knew that it would be that way for a long while, at least as long as I was pregnant and even for a few months after the baby was born.

I looked up at him and smiled, but his eyes were glossy and it caught me off guard. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him gently before asking him if he was okay. "This is what you want, right?" I felt silly for asking the question, but hearing his answer was just reassurance I needed.

"I want anything and everything with you, love... especially a family. I love that you're carrying our baby... that you're the woman who I share a life with. God, yes this is what I want... always."

Tears made their way down my face without my permission. They were happy tears, but I hadn't been expecting those beautiful words. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs and followed the trails with a kiss on both cheeks. "You're the love of my life, Bella."

I felt the love for him spread through my body and I relaxed into his arms. "You're the love of _my _life, Edward." We stayed together in his office, just holding each other and enjoying the moment of happiness surrounding us.

There was a knock at the door and Edward called out for them to enter. He never moved though, he just continued to hold me and buried his face in my hair.

"I heard some yelling, and I just wanted to make sure you were both okay. I know it's been a trying day, but just remember that you are both in this together." The sound of Carlisle's nervous voice pulled me from the peace I was in. I looked at him with confusion for a moment.

"Yelling?" I didn't remember the yelling. Edward started laughing and as he did, he rubbed the length of my back and then kissed my nose.

"Dad must be talking about my moment of excitement." Edwards voice was light and slightly embarassed.

"Oh dear..." Carlisle muttered. My eyes went wide as I realized what he must of thought that excitement was. Before I could correct him, Edward was once again laughing out loud so hard that he was shaking, and me being wrapped in his arms was shaking too.

I couldn't help but giggle at the situation, but I playfully slapped his arm and shookd my head with a laugh. "That's not the case, Carlise." He looked relieved, but that lasted half a second until he turned bright red. No doubt mortified by what he had assumed was going on.

Edward must have felt some pitty for him, because he did what he could to sate him. "Sorry, dad. That was just too good of a moment _not_ to laugh at. We weren't fighting... I promise you. But we can't tell you either..." Carlisle looked like he was about to protest, but Edward quickly added the next part, and knowing Carlisle, he wouldn't need anymore explanation.

"What I mean is... well that we _can't_ tell you anything until mom is around. You know she would never forgive you if you heard something big without her present." I smiled at the familiar words that Carlisle had told us when he found us with a sonogram at the hospital. Apparantly he did too, because the smile that lit up his face was rivaled only by the sun.

Carlisle cleared his throat and straightened his back while speaking. "Well then...umm, I... oh boy." We all laughed then and before Carlisle could break his own rule, we all went back out to the diner table to finish our food.

**EPOV**

I sat in my seat at the dinner table with a silly grin plastered on my face. I was esctatic, thrilled, scared and overwhelmed all at the same time. Mind you none of the feelings were because I didn't want the baby, it was the exact opposite. I was over the moon about the baby.

I was just that so much was going on at this moment and it was hard to concentrate on the overwhelming joy coursing through me. I wanted so badly to just enjoy the news and share it with the family, but looking around at the table I saw Charlie. He looked like he _felt_ out of place. I didn't know how I felt about him right now, I didn't know if I could trust him.

It was hard for me to have compassion for a person who had hurt my love so deeply. What I had felt for him early on was almost completely faded now. Thought I knew he was happy to be reunited with Bella, I couldn't let myself shake the idea that he may have just been after money as well. I didn't want to let my guard down again and fail Bella. I was protecting more than her alone now, she was also carrying our baby.

My family was the only thing that mattered, and tonight when Emma and Ethan came home, I would be even more on guard. I knew I needed to talk to Charlie alone, warn him myslef about what I expected for the kids and Bella. If he were to cross me, Chief of Police or not, I would end him.

Dinner was finished in silence, between Jas and Charlie, each took turns giving Bella, myself and my father odd looks. More than likely because of the way we were all smiling.

I sent Bella off up stairs to shower or do whatever she wanted, that left just us guys down stairs, and me my chance to speak with Charlie. I think my dad senced that that was what I wanted, because he pulled Jasper aside for a sidebar and that left me able to have the conversation I needed with Bella's dad.

"Charlie, I would like to speak with you." He was already watching me with an expectant face as I had entered the living room. I went to the couch and sat down on the edge of my seat and waited for him to join me. He didn't delay, almost instantly, he was sitting and mirroring my posture, and I began.

"Everything that is going on... Renee... just... all of it. I need to know that you weren't involved with any of it. I need to know that I can trust you." He didn't say a word, he just watched me with careful eyes for a long moment and then hit me with his response.

"Now I know that I have no actual rights at this moment, but first of all, Edward, can I trust you?" His words had caught me off guard, I had no idea what he meant by them, and in all honesty, I was offended. My face was a mirror for my emotions no doubt, but he just pushed forward. "This, Tanya... you had an affair with her didn't you?" his tone was colder now, detached from the emotinal man he had been this morning at breakfast. I didn't owe him an answer, but I would also not sit by and allow him to sully my love for Bella either. I answered because I felt we deserved better than that opinion, Bella deserved better than that opinion.

"I was dating Tanya when I met Bella. I use the word dating very loosely, she was someone I was trying to end things with actually. Bella came into my life like a bolt of lightning and I was blind to anything else... especially, Tanya." Charlie looked like he wanted to say something, but I quickly kept going. "And your right, you have no rights to ask such questions. I know you are her father, but you haven't been around. Renee may have been the initial cause, but you made the decision to abide by it."

Charlie was sitting straight as a rod, no doubt weighing the options of tackling me here in my own living room. It was a low blow, that I knew, but in that moment, I just didn't care. I watched him with tight eyes as he calmed down and then relaxed his shoulders, I did the same and he picked up this time.

"All the same, she's my daughter, and I don't ever want to see that look in her eye like I did today when this, "Tanya" person was mentioned. She deserves to be happy, please... just keep her happy." I felt like an ass for sure now. Of course he only wanted her happy, and I too never wanted to see that terror in her eyes again either, Tanya had done far too much to us in the past, and I would see to it that she would never come near us again.

"Can I trust you, Charlie?" I really needed to know the answer to that, because right now, I just didn't know. He met my eyes straight ahead and answered me boldly and proud.

"You can trust me... if anyone as much as attempts to hurt this family, I will be the first one with a shovel and a shotgun searching for a shallow grave."

I couldn't escape the smile that burst over my face, I knew now without a doubt, that I could indeed trust Charlie Swan.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... so Friday = Sunday for me. I suck, I know :( please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA**

I was sitting out on the deck and taking in the beauty surrounding my eyes. The grass was just freshly cut, the sky was blue and off in the distance I could hear absolutely nothing. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath... I wanted to taste the moment I was in, just looking at it wasn't enough.

The house was completely empty right now. Edward had taken Charlie and the kids out to sight see for a few hours and against his wishes, I stayed behind to just have a moment to myself. I usually hated being away from the kids and Edward... I hated it now that I thought about not being with them in this second, but another part of me, a much needier part, told me that I needed to just take some time and filter things.

It had been the longest weekend of my life. Well... the _new_ longest weekend of my life. This one dethroned the horrible weekend I had found out Edward was taken, and this beat that one by a long shot. Not only had my parents waltzed back into my life, but my mothers lies had come out and left those of us in the line of fire staring down a chamber with shock and disbelief. To add another shrimp on the barbie, the evil woman was going to try and get money out of me... right, like my youth, hapiness and pride werent enough for her to have stolen. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, if I thought about it for too long, then I would only get angrier.

With a last look around and a quick pep talk, I stood and made my way back into the main house to get dinner started. I pulled the roast from the refrigerator and began prepping the vegetables and potato's. I was lost in the task at hand and deep into a rythem with the music I had turned on, that I hadn't heard the garage door opening up. I heard the kids getting out of the car before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled at the gesture and leaned back against the familiar smell of Edwards cologne and just rested there for a moment. While I did that, he rubbed soft circles over my stomach and kissed my hair. I smiled wider at the feel of him loving our baby that was growing inside of me right now. He loved us... all of us.

"How are you and the baby doing, love?" I sighed in contentment before I answered him.

"Were perfect, baby... thank you for asking." Edward unwrapped us from his arms and knelt down to my stomach for a moment and kissed where our son or daughter lay right now. I giggled and smiled down to him as he stood back to his earlier position so that no one would catch him there.

We hadn't told anyone yet... unless you count, Carlisle, but he didn't count to me, because we didn't necessarily tell him, we simply planted a seed... and watered as well as fertilized it. Okay, okay.... Carlisle knew. But he was doing a wonderful job playing dumb and not bringing it up. Although, anytime he and Esme were in the same room as us, he seemed really chipper. No doubt wondering when we would drop the news for everyone to know.

Edward and I had decided to tell his parents first, then the kids would know and before Charlie left, I would let him know as well. Edward has asked me at first if I wanted to do it all at once, but I chose not to. As crappy as it sounds, this was too intimate a thing to share with everyone all at one time... Charlie and I werent exactly close, although that was neither his or my fault, that was just the way it was. The Cullens were my family... they always had been. It didn't seem right bringing anyone else into that circle yet, but we were going to try... Charlie and I both were going to try.

I was pulled from my day dreams by Ethans arms wrapping around my waist over Edwards. If there was one thing, Ethan, hated, it was sharing me with Edward. I laughed as Edward sighed dramatically and stepped away with a smile. I laughed harder when Ethan looked over at him with a victorious grin and snuggled in deeper to my hip. "I saw her first!" Edward teased from his spot at the island. Ethan gripped me tighter and turned to his dad proudly and answered with, "She gave me life!"

Edward and I both burst into a fit of laughter and leaned down to kiss my little man. He was Edward all over again, the mini me version. Edward came and scooped him up and hugged him tightly as Ethan laughed along with us now. "Touché" Edward got out through jagged breaths and a silly grin. I smiled at Ethan and winked to him, I had to admitt, that was one hell of a response. I think Edward knew he was trumped and conceded quietly but instead of whining, he took Ethan upstairs to get his shoes and sweater off.

I giggled and went back to my work, but I could feel a stare on me. I popped my head up, and there in the corner was Charlie. He looked like he was unsure of what to do or where to go. I knew that feeling, I used to be that way when Edward and I had first gotten married and had huge family dinners with not just his immediate family, but the extended as well. I took pitty on Charlie and smiled with a nod for him to join me.

Silently, Charlie, sat down in a stool facing me and watched me prep dinner. I never felt the need to break an awkward silence, but for the first time ever, I really wanted to. I sighed dramatically and looked up at him with a smile. Charlie watched me carefully and looked as if he thought he should offer me help. I felt bad instantly and giggled at his expression.

"You need some help, Bells?" his voice was so unsure and his eyes were the same confused, worried look as well.

"Nah, I'm used to being the cook here" I joked. Just then, Edward was back in the kitchen and wrapped around my body once more. I couldn't of wiped the smile off of my face if I tried. I was happy... Edward made me happy.

Charlie cleared his throat and stood from his stool. I popped my head up to see what he was doing, but he just called over his shoulder that he was going to rest for a little bit. I just nodded a yes and went back to my happy place... resting against my loving husband.

Not long after Charlie left the room, Ethan called out for Edward that he needed help. I knew that since he asked for Edward, that he was in the bathroom. I giggled at the fact that Ethan was too proud to ask me for any type of assistance when it came to the bathroom. Edward chuckled and kissed my neck before running up the stairs to help his replica.

Emma made her way in and sat at the counter watching me do the prep work. I looked up after a few moments when I realized she hadn't spoken yet. Her face was worried and her eyes were sad, it broke my heart. "Sweetheart, what's got you down?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and rested her cheek against her palm and shook her head as if to say nothing.

I stopped the prep and washed my hands then grabbed her a rootbeer and myself an orange juice and started over again. "Emma... you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She just nodded her head and focused her pretty brown eyes on the rootbeer bottle. I waited patiently and took a drink of my orange juice. Finally, she broke the silence, "I just miss someone is all." she practically mumbled the whole thing and I had to strain to hear her.

"Who do you miss, Emma?" I was wracking my head with names of people who it may be, but aside from Edwards family, I had no idea who it could be. I was about to start naming people off, but she came clean all on her own.

"I miss, Logan" Who the hell was, Logan!? Calmly, Bella,I chanted to myself.

"Who is, Logan, sweetie?" my heart was racing with worry, but that died as soon as she answered.

"He's in my class... he sits next to me at lunch too... but I don't think he likes me very much." My heart swelled and then broke all at the same time. Emma had her first crush. Granted she was only six, but a crush is a crush and I wasn't about to belittle it.

"Why do you think he doesn't like you? Is he mean to you, baby?" Amazing how the anger for a six year old boy can grow at just the idea that he's being a typical boy to your little girl. I reminded myself they were six... not sixteen. That thought however brought on a whole new pain and worry at the thought that eventually... she would be sixteen.

I didn't get the chance to hear her explain, because two seconds later, Edward and Ethan came waltzing about the kitchen as if they were two hungry lumber jacks. Emma's eye's widened as she took in their appearance and shook her head no to me as if pleading not to bring it up. I gave her a discreet wink and focused on my boy's.

I want to say that I was able to give Ethan and Edward my undivided attnetion, but that just wasn't the case. Inside my mind right now, I was doing a happy dance. I was more than just a little excited that Emma and I were creating a bond that only the two of us were in on. We now had a secret... just the two of us, I was her confidant. Any mother would agree I hope, that if your child is going to confide, that at least it's in you.

Edward watched me with a curious look on his face, but I was doing my damdest not to give anything away. I would smile and distract him with kisses to his lips, cheeks and nose. It seemed to do the trick, and when he didn't think anyone was watching, he would caress my stomach and whisper his excitement about our newest growing baby.

Life was just great... I was happy, Edward was happy and my children were for the most part on the same page as us. Emma was doing her best to be social with Ethan, but I could see the ache for this young Logan that she carried in her eyes. It reminded me of what I looked like when I looked in a mirror during the time, Edward and I had been parted.

"Love, is Emma okay? She seems so down..." Aha.. Edward _had_ caught on. I turned to see him watching Emma with a concerned look, and just as he was about to go scoop her up and interrogate her, I stopped him.

"She's just tired, baby... add my dad's visit and your mom's impromptu fun filled Saturday, and you have your self a worn out little girl." He seemed to buy that, and took a deep regrett filled breath. He huffed it out and remained where he had been before, attached to myside and sneaking kisses to my neck and belly.

Charlie had come out of hiding at one point and we all dove into conversation about the city and the sights they had taken him to see. I coudln't help but feel tension in the room and a heaviness over the conversation that hadn't been there before. I knew that it was because of all that had transpired with Renee, but all the same, I didn't like it.

While Edward and Charlie spoke about mileage on my X-5 vs Edward's Toureg, my mind went to Renee. I knew I needed to see her... I didn't really want to anymore, my bravado had sincerely worn off since I had come to the decision to do it, but I also knew that if we were going to have any closure on this issue, then I needed to let go and make my peace. I didn't want to carry this with me anymore.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Ethan's whining. I went ahead and excused myself to get them in bed, against Edwards adamat refussal for me to stop eating, I went ahead and did it anyway. When the kids were tucked in and the nightlights were on, I made my way down stairs and back to the dinner table. What I found there thought, was not a happy sight.

Edward and Charlie were staring eachother down and I could tell that I had about five good seconds before Edwards patience wore off and he kicked Charlie out of the house forever. I hurried to his side and grabbed Edwards face gently, "What is it, baby? What happened?" I honestly didn't want to hear a word from Charlie until I acknoweldged my husband first. I felt my love's jaw relax almost upon my touch and after a secong longer, he was on his feet and holding me to him. I was confused, but my response was a mirrior of his own. I just held him to me and rubbed a rythem on his back. I had no idea what had caused him to be so upset, but then I heard Charlie sigh and it set me off.

"What are you doing?" my tone was angry and adjitated. Charlie's face seemed to be caught off guard by me, but he stuttered a response anyway.

"I-I...we... it was just a misunderstanding."

My patience was wearing real thin right now, and the fact that I didn't believe a word he just said added to it. "Now you listen here, Charlie. You will _not_ come into _my home_ and cause problems, do you understand? You're here right now, because Edward helped me make that decision. So whatever grief your giving him, it better stop or so help me you will never come near this family again."

I was shaking now, and Edward was trying to hold me and calm my nerves, but it was too late, the flood gates were open. All the anger that had been sitting dorment inside of me all these years was coming to a head, and apparently the quickest route to is wasn't through me at all, it was through making issues with my husband.

Charlie was getting ready to expain something, but I stopped him. I took a deep breath and said one last thing. "You know Charlie, as a child, I had absolutely no control over my surroundings. I couldn't have a say on my home, my life or even the people my mother hung around with. I was a prisoner in her world. But I am _not_ a child anymore. I am an adult, and this is my home. Don't you forget that." When I finished, I excused myself and headed up the stairs. If Edward was about to finish off what he had been about to do earlier, I wasn't going to stop him. I made it into the comfort of our room and went to sit on my side of the mattress. Not even five seconds later, Edward, was closing the door behind him and kneeling in front of me.

"Baby, are you alright?" He rubbed the length of my arms and when I didn't answer him, he cupped my cheek and made me look into his eyes. That was my undoing, and I fell apart again, for what seemed like the twentieth time this weekend. It seemed that all I could do since Charlie and Renee walked back into my life was cry, and it was pissing me off. I found my strength to stop and asked what I knew I should have down stairs.

"What happened down there?" my words were shaky and I was afraid to hear the answer. Edwards brow furrowed and he took a deep breath and answered me honestly.

"Charlie made a comment... basically he... he made it sound as if I were too demanding with you... because I was trying to get you to stay and eat..."

Anger rose in my body at an alraming rate. How dare he!? Edward was only thinking of me and the baby... he would never... _could _never be overbearing with me. As if he could read my mind, he said the very words aloud.

"...I swear, love... I was only thinking of you and the baby! I would never talk to you like that, I love you..." I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. No wonder he had looked so angry, Charlie had basically made him out to be an ogre, and in doing that he made me out to be a pushover, which I could proudly say I wasn't.

There was a knock at our door and before I could stand and open it, Edward was off the floor and swung it open. He looked ready to fight, but instead of a grown man, it was Ethan standing there in all of his three foot glory with messy hair and a flashlight. The strain in Edwards body lessened immediately upon seeing Ethan's little body cower back from his intimidating stance, and instead of asking what was wrong, he scooped him up and brought him into our bed without even saying a word. I watched with a smile as Ethan made his way into the center of the bed with a happy grin and a victorious sigh.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the dresser to find a full nightgown, I figured with Ethan taking up residence for the night, I wouldnt be wearing my husbands shirt or getting any loving. As soon as I opened the drawer, there was another knock. I watched Edward get up from reading his book in the ottoman in the corner to see who it was. Once again, he was met with a tiny smile and he again scooped up our child and brought her to the bed with Ethan. Emma gave me a tired wave and a matching yawn to go with it. I winked at her and made my way to the bathroom to change.

When I made it back out into the bedroom, Edward was in bed with the kids and talking to them as they giggled about some randome thing he said. I stayed in the door way for a moment and took in my life. That man had given us a family... he had given _me_ a family. Even before we were graced with Emma, he took me into his life and made me apart of the love and life that was the Cullens.

In that instant, I wasn't angry at Charlie and Renee. I was thankful. I was thankful because had things been different, I would have never been determined to go to Yale, or be a writer... which in turn means I would of never come to Chicago... moved into the neighborhood where Alice lived and so on and so forth. It really is true that bad things happen for a reason. In my case, it was so that I could find and cherish the man laying in bed next to our children... in the home that he built me... the home he built us.

I crawled in beside Emma on my side of the mattress and snuggled her into me. Everything was going to be okay, I knew that... I had always known that, but in the course of a weekend I had been confronted with a past that made it easy to forget that I had it so good now. I was at peace... all I needed was my family. With that thought firmly in place, I made a decision and hoped that Edward would go along with it. I reached over the kids heads and stroked his hair to get his attention, it worked. He was on his side watching me now and I mouthed I love you to him. He smiled warmly to me and mouthed 'thank you' to me as he brought his gaze to our giggling children. My heart stuttered and the rightness of this moment washed over me, and then I began...

"You know... Dad and I have a big surprise for you both..." I looked over to Edward to get a read on his thoughts and I was met with a wide smile and a nod for the go ahead. I felt the bed shift as both Emma and Ethan turned on their tummies to see me better. I smiled at their expressions and did my best not to just blurt this out... I wanted to make this last. Before I could continue, Ethan made a guess.

"ooh... is it a new puppy? I want a puppy!" And he genuinely looked like he did too. His eyes were filled with wonder and his thoughts seemed to be far away now, I could see the resemblence of Edward hardest at moments like this. I just smiled and shook my head no. Emma was next to make a guess.

"How about a baby? Are you having a baby?" Her eyes lit up and her little head popped up off her palms. Ethan snapped out of his daze and suddenly the room seemed very small. I hadn't actually thought they would really guess it! I looked like a deer in the headlights as I turned to Edward and found him with a surprised expression and a smile so wide you could have sworn you were looking at a billboard model for toothpaste.

I opened and closed my mouth many times and before I could think of a response, Edward confirmed Emma's guess. "Yes... mommy's going to have a baby." He sounded so happy and proud as he said it. I watched Emma and Ethan share a surprised face and then simultaneously they turned back to my direction. Ethan was the first to comment.

"So I'm gonna be a _big_ brother!?" his jaw was slack and his eyes were dancing with the possibility. I found my voice and answered him.

"Yup... your gonna be a big brother." Ethan was smiling now and did and air fist pump as he got to his knees. He looked to Emma and she was smiling to him with happiness at his new found place. As if this moment weren't precious enough, she sat up, pulled Ethan into a hug and whispered, "It worked" to him. Edward and I stole a confused glance at one another and then looked back to the kids.

"What worked, Emma?" I asked. This was getting more interesting by the second. She giggled and Ethan just outright laughed, but after he found his voice, he answered for himself.

"I prayed that I would not be the baby anymore." I sat up and giggled at his confession. When he was snuggled into my arms and resting his head on my shoulder I told him my own little secret.

"You'll alway's be my baby, Ethan... you both will." It was true, no matter how old they got or how old I got, I would always see them as my tiny babies. All of a sudden, Ethan was out of my arms and off the bed heading for the door. I was afraid he was angry at the thought of me having a baby and I called out to him in worry at the same time Edward did as well. Ethan turned and looked at us like we were insane, but he gave us an answer without us even having to ask.

"I'm gonna be a big brother... and that means I can't be sleeping in my mom and dad's room anymore." and with that, he walked out the room and we heard his foot steps running down the hall. As if right on queue, Emma was off the bed and bolting for the hall as well. I looked to Edward and he looked to me, but Emma stopped at the door and smiled before saying, "Well I'm the oldest, and if Ethan's not sleeping in here... than neither am I!"

Edward and I were rolling toward eachother laughing at the whole scene. What a day! I had changed the game plan a little, but thinking about it now, it was only right that Ethan and Emma know before anyone else. They were going to be affected more than anyone else would... and they earned that right.

I felt Edward kiss my lips and all too soon, he was off the bed. I frowned as I opened my eyes and saw him heading for the door, but as soon as he reached it, he shut it and locked it and then made his way to my side of the bed. My breath caught as I watched him strip off his pants on his way there, and as soon as he was infront of me, he pulled back my covers and went to pull off my panties.

I didn't say a word, and neither did he. Instead I closed my eyes as he kissed a trail from my ankles to my belly over and over again. I ran my fingers through his hair gently and sighed in contentment as he rubbed along my belly. God, this was heaven. When I was sure I would die from need, he whispered gently to where our baby was resting inside of me right now. "I love you so much already... I can't wait to meet you."

I felt tears building in my eyes as he continued on. The way he loved me... our chidren... it always choked me up. When I thought he could do nothing more romantic, he went ahead and did.

"Bella... I love you more than my own life... I can't ever be without you, love. All I will ever be is because of you. Anything I have ever held dear to me came from you." he stopped briefly and kissed my stomach then my nose and finally my lips. I tried to pull him to me so I could take him fully, but he pulled back and gently laid a gold, heart shaped locket onto my stomach and then kissed over my heart.

I gently took the locket into my hand and admired its delicate beauty. "Oh, Edward... it's beautiful" I mumbled. He didn't say a word, he just watched me admire my gift in wonder. I turned it to get a full on look, but when I did, I noticed the engraving and it took my breath away. There in delicate script were the words, "_More than My Own Life_" I pulled my eyes to his and in that instant nothing in the world mattered besides that man. I clutched the locked into my hand and pulled him over me gently and began showing him what he meant to me. Kiss after kiss, and caress after caress, I did what I could to show him with my body that I felt the same way. I was breathless after such a display with him, but I refused to stop. At one point, Edward, had taken the locket from me and placed it around my neck. The most amazing part was that he had been making love to me at the time and didn't even stop to focus, he did it while moving in and out of my body with his own.

When the locket was in place, he kissed the spot where it lay and then moved his hand down further to my belly. "Everything I have ever wanted, Bella... thing's I had no idea I could ever be apart of, love. You give me everything. Thank you."

My breath caught from the sweet words he whispered to me. Love was not the word I was trying to find, no... love was too small a thing to compare to the way I viewed him. If Edward were to cease from existing, my soul would never recover from that... I would go on for our children, but part of my soul and life would go with him.

**EPOV**

Morning came too quickly. After Bella received her gift last night, I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Just knowing that she was carrying our baby was a huge turn on. The way her skin glowed and her body blushed was the most beautiful thing.

I rolled out of bed gently and kissed her face. She was so exhausted and I didn't want her to wake up and feel like she had to care for anyone. I pulled on my pajama pants and a t-shirt and headed down stairs to start breakfast for everyone.

The second I entered the kitchen, I found Charlie sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. I made enough noise so that he would know someone has just come in. When he registered my presence, he was off his stool and walking toward me. His posture was repentent and his face was a mirror of pain and embarassment. "Edward, I just... I am so sorry about last night."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head to acknowledge his words. I was still angry, but I could be a bigger person. I went to the coffee pot and started a fresh batch for all of us, well... just for Charlie and I, Bella, would not be able to drink coffee anymore. I smiled at the knowledge of why and the peace of my family washed over me. I had no reason to hold a grudge with Charlie, my life was blessed and the fact that he owned up to his mishap was good enough for me. However, I wanted to make sure he knew what Bella meant to me.

I turned after starting the brew button and leaned against the counter to face him. "Charlie... Bella is my entire life." He just nodded but I don't think he really understood what I meant, so I pushed on. "The way I love her is pure... it's pure Charlie. She gave me my children... I... I could never be anything but loving to that woman. She is my entire world."

Charlie dropped his head and nodded his understanding. "I can see that... hell, just the way you two look at eachother is enough to make people blush." he mummbled. I laughed at that truth in that statement, and I didn't care that he was right. I would never water down the way she made me feel... not for anyone.

I watched the chief take a deep breath and he continued on. "I guess that with everything that has been going on lately... Renee... the detective... it all just caught up to me." I nodded my understanding and felt bad for not having been more patient last night and just explained myself to him instead of getting defensive. I was pulled from that thought though, because he brought up an unwanted name.

"When I saw Bella get upset about that Tanya girl, I immediately thougth the worst." I stiffened at the mention of her name, but Charlie pushed on to explain himself better. "I know I haven't been around, Edward. You're right about that... but now that I'm here, I just feel like I have to be more than just present. Maybe it's the old fatherly habits kicking in... im not sure what it is, but I missed so much... I... It was wrong of me to jump to that conclusion, you're a better man than I was … than I am."

I was about to stop him and tell him that wasn't true, but he held his hand up as if asking me not to. "I don't run from guilt, and I don't dodge my faults... let me own this one." I was speechless as I watched the emotion run across his face. Just then, Ethan ran into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around my leg and gave a tired good morning greeting.

I watched Charlie's face relax as he watched me pick up my son and hg him tightly. I hated to let things end like that, but I also knew well enough that Charlie wanted it that way. As a man, I could respect that.

I got to making breakfast not long after that conversation, and before long french toast and bacon with sausage adorned our breakfast table. Emma hopped down the stairs in her yellow duckie robe and plopped her head full of curls in her regular seat. She looked so sad... or stressed... was it worried. Instantly I figured it was because of the baby, but before I could think too much on it, she asked a burning question. "Where's mommy?"

Charlie turned to me with a curious expression as well as Ethan. I was worried for a second that Bella's big plan to tell Charlie about the baby later would be ruined, but when I looked at Ethan and Emma, they both stole a glance at Charlie and Emma looked to Ethan and shook her head with a slight to signal not to say anything. What amazed me is that Ethan just nodded and focused on his breakfast. I had to close my mouth before Charlie noticed it hanging open, and answered honestly.

"Mommy is real tired, guy's... and gal" I winked at Emma and she giggled into her fork. Charlie just sipped his coffee and continued to look deep in thought. I hadn't thought about how he would take my response, for all he knew, Bella was too angry to sit at the table with him. I turned to him and quietly reassured him. "She really is quite tired, Charlie... that's all." He nodded and went back to his own world.

Ethan and Emma talked amongst each other and I focused on just enjoying our easy morning. About ten minutes into our breakfast, the house phone rang with a specific tone. It was my parents, they had just hit their code to enter the gates. I smiled at the thought that Bella would come down stairs and be happy that she had reinforecments this morning.

A few minutes later, my mom and dad popped into the dining room with muffins and danish for everyone. Bella and I learned early on in our marriage that there was no such thing as too much food. We always made enough incase people popped in, and today was no exception. A few minutes after my mom and dad arrived, Alice and Jasper popped in. We were all seated at the table and talking amongst each other. Even Charlie was having a deep conversation with Carlisle.

I felt a kiss on my cheek and it set my body on a slow burn, my love was awake. I smiled and turned to greet her fully and when our lips met, my life was in sync again. Bella was showered and dressed for the day and sitting next to me now in her seat. I picked up her empty plate and began filling it with her breakfast and before she could protest, I sat it in front of her and rubbed her back gently. God, I loved her.

Bella turned and smiled at me with loving eyes, and I knew what was going through her head. She was making fun of me because I was pampering my pregnant wife. I smiled right back at her because it would only our little secret. A head of curls popped into my line of sight and then I watched Emma hug Bella and tell her she loved her. I smiled wider as I realized that it would _our_ little secret... our family's alone.

I was popped from that bubble by Alice's hand placing a mug full of coffee in front of Bella. "Here ya go... I imagine you'll need that caffeine jolt to get you going."

Bella looked like a deer in the headlights but she quickly recovered. "Um... no thanks Ali. I think im just gonna have some juice this morning." Alice looked at her like she was unconvinced, and in true Alice form, she proceeded to push her.

"What do you think juice is going to do for you?" she chuckled. I was about to butt in, but Bella just smiled and held my hand under the table. Just before she could get the words out to Alice, my father chimed in.

"Alice... just because you run off the evil empire of caffeine doesn't mean you can push your habit on people." It was all said in fun and Alice laughed and rolled her eyes at my dad. I however gave him a greatful smile and so did Bella. I was on my feet instantly and getting her a glass of juice.

When I returned to the table, I found my love digging into her breakfast and smiling at the first bite. I placed her juice in front of her and kissed her hair and took my seat. We all went back to our conversations and I continued to rub loving patterns down Bella's back. Before the end of breakfast, I had moved my seat over so far, that I was no longer at the head of the table. I was now side by side with Bella and her head was resting on my shoulder as I jumped from conversation to conversation.

Alice made a comment about having a goodbye dinner for Charlie tomorrow and Jasper jumped in with an offer to supply the alcohol. Alice rolled her eyes and my mother reminded him that she usually only drank wine.

"Of course i'll bring wine... there will be plenty for all the lovely women at the table to have." Alice smiled and kissed Jaspers cheek and I said the stupidest thing I could have said at that moment.

"Well all the lovely women except for Bella of course." I drank a sip of coffee and when I placed my mug down, everyone was looking at me... especially Charlie.

It was in that moment that I realized what I had just said. Oh dear lord... why did it have to be me? I looked over and saw Ethan shaking his head and grinning. I was for the first time being made fun of by my four year old. I slowly turned my head to face Bella, and instead of anger, I saw a smile. She was giggling at what I could only assume was my expression, and as if right on queue, my mother jumped in.

"What do you mean. 'Everyone except, Bella'?" I knew my mouth was hanging open and for the high priced education I recived at Dartmouth, I couldn't find a single word to spit out. Bella was outright laughing now and my dad joined her. I watched my mother turn to my dad and give him a "you better explain" look.

I felt Bella take my hand and wrap her free arm around my cetner and then she broke the news proudly. "Edward and I are having a baby... I'm pregnant" I felt the relief wash over me as the words were said, and instead of acknoweldging the hoots and claps coming from around us, I took Bella into my arms and kissed her long and hard. When we broke apart I whispered my apology to her.

"I'm so sorry, love... I know you wanted to do this differently... I can't believe it was me that spilled the beans." Bella was shaking her head with a smile and kissed my nose.

"I think that was better" she whispered back to me. I kissed her slowly this time and when we pulled away I felt Ethan tugging on my arms to let her go. Everyone was cracking up now at the scowl Ethan was wearing. He looked like I stole his favorite toy.

"Do you have to do that now?" he fussedo out. I laughed harder and raised my hands up as if in surrender.

"I was just telling mommy that I was sorry for spoiling the secret." Ethan's face became one of understanding and he looked at me seriously and said, "Well Im just glad it was you and not me... I really thought it was going to be me." I gave Ethan a bug hug and over all the laughter, I heard Charlie's the loudest. I turned to see him with a bright smile and watery eyes. I realized then that this _was _better... he felt included. I turned to Bella and she was smiling at Charlie in return. I didn't need to tell her my realiztion, she realized it too.

**AN: So I didn't forget about the story. However, I received a really mean review from someone and it kinda threw me. It wasn't a typical review, I honestly don't mind getting input to what you like or hate, but this one was just mean. I wrote and rewrote this chapter many times, and in all honesty, I have no clue if you will love or hate it, but I had to start again somewhere. I promise to resolve Bella and Renee the next chapter and if you would like the story to end there, then it will. If you want it to go on, I can do that, just let me know what you think. Thank you for those who always have a kind word. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter, but I am already writing the next and it will be done VERY soon!**

**-cc**


	10. Closure

**I have one last chapter to write... it will be small, but that will end the story. Enjoy.**

**on a side note... I am continuing these characters after this final chapter. I don't have a title yet, but I will have one soon. Just add me to the author alert so you get it if you are interested.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

EPOV

It had been eight weeks since Charlie had left our home. It happened in an easy manner, no big productions or promises for things that may not come. Instead, my entire family watched from the front stoop as Bella hugged her father goodbye and thanked him for coming. When she had said her peace, she came back to our side and stood watching as he got in and prepared to drive away. As I had held Bella to my side that day, I watched Charlie watching us through the side mirror. He looked at peace... as if the vision of Bella with us all beside her was what he knew was right. It was.

The night before he left, Charlie and I found a moment to ourselves as we prepared the grill for the food Bella was fixing with my mom. I had been so engulfed in the spilling of the baby beans that I hadn't gotten a chance to really talk with Charlie at all. But when I was scrubbing the grill, he started with what I knew he was dieing to say. "Edward... I just wanted to apologize again for the way I acted last night. I feel like the worlds biggest jack ass now that I know Bella is pregnant. No wonder you were so adamant about her eating... I just... I didn't.." I felt bad for his obvious discomfort, but I knew he needed to get this out.

"Charlie, please don't worry about it... I know you didn't know. I understand." I patted his back and did my best to give him a reassuring smile. I was not expecting his reaction though. His face was on the verge of a breakdown and I heard him taking what were supposed to be calming breaths, but it came out sounding more like a toddler getting ready to whale. I had no idea what to do, more over, I didn't understand why.

"Charlie?" I questioned him carefully. He was shaking his head as if unable to go on as of yet, but a moment later he was able to speak.

"I missed it all." he stated simply. I understood what he meant then... he _had_ missed it all. Birthdays, graduations, boyfriends... he missed opportunities to give her any help she may have needed while she was growing up, and also later as an adult. Who helped her move? Pay bills, if she didn't have the money? The answer to those questions were obvious though, no one was there to help her. Bella was alone and despite the pitty party she could have had for herself, she prevailed and succeeded. All the same though, I imagine these were the things he was tortured with. As a father, I could understand his guilt. Just the thought of Emma or Ethan struggling and needing help made me want to pull my hair out. I didn't comment on it again and neither did he. There just wasn't anything left to say about it. Nothing was ever going to make the past better and no amount of harping on it would fix anything. So instead of going on and on, he just enjoyed the time that he had left with us here in Chicago, and when he left the next day, Bella had her closure from Charlie.

* * *

Tonight I was planning on thoroughly enjoying Bella and her pregnancy hormones. The last two days had been so hectic that she was out like a light every time I was anxious to have her. I would never dream of waking her while she was pregnant and tired, so I did what I could to relieve myself the past couple nights. I hated having to rub myself into relief, I much rather prefered Bella's soft body as opposed to self love. I wish I could say that I was able to just smile and rest along side her, but the truth was that we had been going at it so much lately that I was down right spoiled. My body didn't know how to just turn off my need for her.

Tonight was different though, I had gotten the kids in bed early, helped Bella settle things down stairs and headed up to our master bedroom to await Bella. She was finishing a spread sheet for her charity and would be joining me any minute. I was in only my boxers and crawled into the sheets, closed my eyes and waited.

I had woken up to an empty bed. It was much later than it had been when I initially came in the room, and the light I had left on was off. All that lit the room was the moon light and a faint glow from under the bathroom door. I cursed myself for having fallen asleep and got up to look for my love, I didn't know I would find her in the bathroom naked and looking at her silouette in the oversized mirror that adorned her vanity. I knew she could see me in the reflection, but that didn't stop her from doing what she was doing. So instead of going to her, I watched from the doorway with a smile. When she was satisfied with the examination of her new form, she turned to me with a gentle longing. "Can you tell yet?"

I went to her then and took her into my arms as delicately as I could muster in that moment and kissed her good and hard. Not long after that, my boxers were discarded and I was carrying her back to our bed with only the dark colored sky to show me the way. I settled us onto the mattress and flipped us so that, Bella, was hovering over my needy, anxious body.

I was too anxious to be as gentle as I would need to be if I were the one in her current position."Come here, baby..." I gently kissed along her jaw to the soft spot behind her ear. I could hear her soft moans in my ears as I caressed her arms, back and stomach. I would never get enough of her beneath my fingers. The need for her was something I never searched for, it was always there... always ready to shower her at any available chance how much she meant to me.

I took my time getting to know each new curve of her body and burned them into my memory. I caressed the growing bump that was now visible when she was naked and dropped kiss upon kiss to the swollen breasts I had grown fond of over the last few weeks. I let myself soak up this beautiful woman and appreciate the fact that she was mine. Bella, alone was a work of art. But, Bella, pregnant was _my _work of art. "How did I get so lucky?" I asked her in between kisses. I felt her hands caressing my cheeks tenderly and then her words were upon me.

"Two lonely people made it out to dinner with a friend one night... and the rest is history" My emotions hit me at the truth in her words. I was so lonely before, Bella... I was emotionally detached and had only my work to keep me company. Before, Bella, I truly had nothing. I had an empty home, heart and soul, but in the course of a three hour dinner, I had found my other half, my soul mate. Seeing it now, painted in the way she just explained, it was all so easy. She had been lonely too, she had been for years. I felt the sting in my eyes that always accompanied my thoughts about, Bella, alone and tucked away in her home by herself before I had known she even exhisted. I at least had my family to turn to, but before, Alice... Bella, had no one. "Why couldn't I have found you sooner, love?" I heard my voice shake in my own ears. I had asked myself that question many times over in the years we had been married, even when we were just dating. How badly I wished I had gone off to Yale like my father had wanted me to... I would have found her. I know without a doubt I would have been just as taken with her then as I was now, and I would not have been able to wait even twenty four hours before I would have called to ask her out.

As always, she just smiled to me and ran her fingers through my hair. Bella never gave me an answer to that question. Maybe she didn't have one, but I honestly think that the words she never spoke were a mirror of what I felt. We were meant to be together, and had I found her before,Alice, then I would have no doubt made her mine all those years ago. I felt Bella's lips graze gently over my own and before I could secure mine to hers for a kiss, she whispered against my mouth, " Were here now... I love you... and you love me." I nodded and moved back the hair from her face gently.

"and were having a baby... our third baby..." Bella's face brightened at the mention of that. She seemed to rather enjoy those words, and before I could keep going , she silenced me with a kiss and this time we didn't stop.

When morning came, we had a lot to do. Ethan was in his first year of tee-ball and he had a game this morning. We had been quite busy with the weekends lately, since both Ethan and Emma were enrolled in a slew of sports at the local YMCA. Each weekend we loaded up Bella's X5 and headed off to whatever field was scheduled for the day. I laughed the first weekend we had actually made it out of the house and out to the game, because when we were all settled and on the bleacher cheering on our star player #8, it hit me that this was my life.

The same thing came to mind this weekend as I watched proudly from the stands as my son prepared to bat next. I had the wife, the kids and the only thing missing from this little picture was a dog. I was a rising surgeon and I gave my family a comfortable life. I remembered back to what my dad has said about me having it all, and looking around me and down to the woman I was holding in my arms along with the little girl cuddled to my side, I could finally understand the beauty of that statement.

I felt Bella sit up from my arms and it pulled me from my day dreaming. Ethan was up to bat and I would be lying if I said he didn't look like the cutest thing out there. I chuckled as he eyed the tee with determination. Bella gigged and clasped her hands together tightly in angst of his swing. We watched him take a deep breath and then swing as hard as he could and he hit the ball past the in- field. I jumped up and cheered like the proud dad I was and when I heard a competing yell I turned quickly to see my dad doing the same at the bottom of the stands. I focused back on my son as he rounded the bases and then laughed heartily at the sight of all the kids running toward the ball all together. Tee ball was quite possibly the best thing I had ever seen in my life.

When Ethan was safely on third I looked back to where my dad had been standing and noticed my mom pulling him up the bleachers with a scowl. I heard her harumphing about how he was lucky they didn't miss that and how next time he had be ready to leave when she tells him to. I chuckled as I watched them make their way next to us and greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey! Glad you guys made it!" I exclaimed. Bella was about to get up and give hugs, but both my mom and dad stopped her and went to her instead. I smiled wider as they each rubbed the baby in her belly and kissed her cheek.

My mom came and grabbed Emma into a big hug and then proceeded to pull out sweets for her to enjoy the game with. I just rolled my eyes and let Emma have em'. She was so laid back that it didn't matter to me. Emma gave me a nervouse look and I just winked to her and stole a piece of licorice. The smile that lit up her face was enough to make me want to give her candy before lunch every day.

We all watched together and cheered for The E man throughout the entire game. Bella and I got a kick out of Ethan's coach. That man was the size of a body builder and to the naked eye he looked like the kind of guy who would be a bully, but he was the exact opposite. In fact, he was in himself a child but all the same, he was fantastic with the kids. He truly enjoyed coaching and teaching them, and it showed in the way he treated them always.

When the game was over and the kids has lined up to get their snacks, I helped Bella down the bleachers and went to get Ethan from his team. When I made my way over to the dugout, I overheard Coach Emmett talking to Ethan. He was praising him about what a great hit he had and how he was gonna be amazing when he got older. Ethan was all smiles which in turn made me all smiles. What parent doesn't love hearing about how great their kid is?

"Hey coach, great game!" I offered him. Emmette looked as if he had won the world series when I said that and it made me grateful that Ethan was so lucky to have such a decent person for a coach. I wasn't much of a ball player, but get me in the water and I was trouble! However, Ethan had no desire to swim and I was no Babe Ruth.

"Thank's ! Your little guy here is a natural, "

"Please... call me, Edward." We both went back and forth talking about the game and then about diffent leagues he coached year round. He wanted Ethan on his year round team and I told him we would think about it and get back to him. The conversation was easy going and comfortable, but it took a turn for ugly when Emmett introduced his wife.

Rosalie De Grau. Well Rosalie McCarty now. I had know Rosalie for many years, I wouldn't say she was a close friend, but she was a good person. I had met her through Tanya many years back now and the last time I had actually seen her was just before Tanya moved out and back with her sister. I had no idea if the two were still close, but I didn't want to take the chance she would say something or be rude to Bella. I looked back over my shoulder and saw my love walking to me with a Emma and my parents along side her. She was smiling _my _smile and I became a nervouse wreck. I wasn't sure what to do, but Rosalie went ahead and started.

"Actually, Em, I know Edward already." I felt Bella next to me and then her head rested along my arm gently. I looked down to see her staring back at me with love. I looked back to Emmett and Rosalie to gauge what was about to happen. Instead of the worst, I was pleased to see Rosalie was being extremly courteous and welcoming. She gave me a soft smile and then a bright one to Bella.

"Oh!...How?" Emmett asked. Well here goes my own personal hell again.

"Edward and I have a few mutual friends in common... or we did at least." I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, but I guess it was just because the subject of Tanya was a sore one. I imagine Rose had heard all about the twisted tale, at least Tanya's version, and I had no idea what she was thinking. Luckily though, she was being an adult about it. A gracious one at that.

"It's been a long time Rose. I'm glad to see your doing well." I offered. She smiled brighter as she hugged Emmett's arm and then out of no where a miniature Emmett came running over with his snack.

"Mom! Can we go get some pizza?" he was a live wire, but not in a bad way. I heard a gasp next to me and saw Emma hiding behind my leg. I knealed down to see if she was okay, but she slid from behind me to Bella and was pulling on her arm. I watched Bella and her exchange secrets and when Bella was standing up again she had a grin on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked. I had no clue what the hell had just happened, but something did. Bella just shook her head to say nothing and went back to focusing on Rose and Emmett. I felt like an ass for having not introduced her yet.

"Oh! Sorry! This is my wife, Bella and our daughter Emma. You already know Ethan I imagine..." I kissed, Bella's temple and rubbed our baby bump gently and continued. "and this is the newest edition to our family." I looked down to my love and saw her smiling warmly and rubbing her small bump as well. Rose was all smiles as she took in Bella's appearance. Bella extended her hand to shake Emmetts and then Rose's but I was pleasantly surprised when Rosalie gave her a warm hug instead.

"It's good to meet you, Bella. Congratulations." she said warmly. I felt myself relax completely and just like that the tension was gone.

BPOV

I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling that there was more to Rose and Edward than they had just let on. Not that it mattered, if there was more to it. That was long before he and I had been together. I just thought it was kind of funny that he would be nervouse to say it. But then again, Emmett wasn't a small man... I mean he didn't look like he _couldn't _fight.

After introductions, Rosalie huddled closer and said, "Emma is in Mrs. Jensen's class isn't she?" I was surprised she knew that. I nodded my head dumbly and looked at her with a "how did you know" look. Rosalie grinned and leaned into tell me quietly, "My son, Logan is in love with her."

Well what a small world. I giggled and nodded my confirmation as it all clicked. Logan was theirs and Emma was in love with him too. We both went back and forth about the school and the teachers we liked and some we weren't too keen on and I found that I actually rather liked Rosalie... or Rose as she asked me to call her.

It was the kids and the grandparents that pulled us four away from our conversations, but we knew we would see each other again next weekend, so we all headed our seperate ways to appease the children... and again, the grandparents.

When Edward and I had the kids in the car and were all buckled in, I went in for the kill. "So is Rosalie an ex or something?" Edward stiffened and looked at me panicked. I laughed a little so he could see it was okay if she was, but he never relaxed. I got nervous then, and all the worst imaginings came flooding my head. "Edward, what is it?" He took a deep breath and stared out the window. Emma and Ethan were watching the dvd playing with head phones on and couldn't hear a thing. After what felt like the longest pause, he answered me.

"Rosalie was a friend of Tanya's" Oh. Yeah, that was different. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, I liked Rose... she was nice to me and our kids were friends. I didn't want to _not_ like her. I felt Edward grab my hand and rub my knuckles gently.

"Love, are you okay?" I was fine, but I didn't know if I should feel that way or not. I just nodded my head and said the only thing that mattered to me about wether Rosalie and Tanya were friends.

"Do you think she'll tell her about us? I mean about where we live and the kids..." Before I could say the rest, Edward was out of the car and jogging toward what I could only assume was Rosalie and Emmett. I watched from my seat as he calmly talked to both of them and then Rosalie's surprised expression and ernst nodding as well as Emmett's. After a few minutes Edward hugged Rose and shook Emmett's hand and made his way back to us. I was dieing to know what he just said when he slid into his seat, but before I could ask he pulled me to his lips and kissed me hard. When he pulled away he told me what I wanted to know.

"Rose, said that she doesn't talk to Tanya anymore. She said that she had a falling out with her shortly after she and I had began dating and that as far as she was concerned, Tanya was all but a forgotten part of her past." I nodded my understanding and he kissed me again.

"I told them about what she did to you... I actually started with that and then that is when Rose told me she wasn't in contact anymore. They both understand why we were nervouse." I was nodding my understanding again and took a deep breath and giggled.

"Well what a Saturday, huh?" I winked at Edward and he smiled brightly and winked at me. That was done and dealt with so we were off to enjoy a nice lunch with the rest of the family.

When we got to the Deli, Jasper and Alice were sitting at a large table waiting for us. Mom and Dad must have told them we were coming here and I was glad because they had missed the game. I waved big when we entered the parlor and Alice and Jas waved us over with big grins.

Ethan being himself ran over and animatedly explained every hit they missed. Jas was a huge baseball fan and I could tell he was sorry he didn't make it. When Ethan had a ream of quarters in his hand and Emma was along side him, they went to the game machines that were right next to the table and started playing away.

"So now that we can talk about adult stuff!" I joked. I was expecting everyone to get going with their own conversations, but they didn't. I looked at Edward and he was just as confused and shrugged his shoulders. I looked back to Jasper and Ali then to Carlisle and Esme and they were all looking rather nervous.

"What is it?" I knew whatever it was, that it wasn't good, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to know. I felt Edward scoot closer and turn his body so I could settle between him on the bench.

"Guy's?" he mirrored. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

"We finally got word from, Renee." he said. I felt chills go down my back, but I nodded for him to continue. Instead of doing that, he looked to Jasper to continue on.

"I was ironing out some details this morning after I spoke with her. That's why I didn't make the game... anywho, I drew up some contracts..." he took a deep breath and his brows were knit together as if he was frustrated. I could see it was because he wasn't getting the words out the way he wanted to and it was making him flustered.

"Just tell me, Jasper... it's okay." I hated the unease, Renee was causing at this moment, but I knew that had I not been so determined to have my final say, then this wouldn't be an issue. Alice rubbed his arm and it encouraged him to go on.

"She want's money, Bella..." he huffed a breath frustrated and rolled his eyes at the situation but kept on. "You knew that already... I think we all did."

I released a deep breath and nodded along and felt Edward caressing my arms and hugging me to him.

"I think the easiest thing to do here, Bella, is to just give her something and send her along. Otherwise, who knows how long she'll make appearances." Carlise jumped in and tried to reason.

I was already shaking my head no, I didn't want to do that. It wasn't so much the money, it was the principal of the matter. I wasn't an ATM or a Credit Union, I had no desire to be a tool nor have my family become one either. Carlise was about to try and reason more, but I wasn't having it.

"No." I stated simply. I sat up, squared my shoulders and shook my head no to all of them. I was calm and respectful, but I needed to get my point across. "It's not about the money... it has nothing to do with that. The honest truth is that if she really needed it, I _would _give it to her. I would go to the bank, make a withdrawl and hand it to her with a smile. I would do that, because I _can_ do that. I am able to do it because I have worked hard and so has my husband." I felt Edward drop his head to my back and squeeze me tightly for a moment and whisper a thank you. I knew it was because he appreciated the fact that I acknowledged that what we had was mine as well. "But I won't do it, because she doesn't appreciate the fact that I can... she never will. I realized that the moment I accepted that she would never see me doing well at Yale as a good thing."

I looked into Carlisle's eyes and he smiled gently and nodded. He understood I wasn't interested in "the easy way" and from the looks of everyone else at the table, so did they.

* * *

So here I was, sitting in an airport cafe waiting for the woman who brought me in this world to show up, so I could kick her out of my life for good.

It had been two weeks since Jasper had spoken with her, and in that time, I had decided on how I wanted things to play out. I would come today, listen to her request and calmly ask her to disappear. I sat silently watching the steam rise from my cup of tea as I waited for Renee. I was surprisinlgy calm despite what I was about to do. It was my crazy gift... the ability to not feel at an instant. I saw it as more of a curse on most occasions, but today, right now, I was grateful for my unusual tick. I was about to color code the sugar in the holder to my right, but I was startled by a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella" my mother said calmly. I wasn't sure what to do or say, so I merely nodded a hello to her and watched her sit across from me. I didn't have words anymore, I guess I never really did if I was honest with myself. I had been the one to ask Jasper to track her down and I had been the one that needed the closure. I just hoped I had it in me to get.

I took a sip of my tea to try and calm my nerves, but after a long silence and three sips later, I was still a ball of nerves. Renee, seemed to be just as bad. She didn't meet my eyes the entire time she sat across from me, and instead she fiddled with the silverware off to her right. I decided that since I had been the one to call her here, I should start.

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me." I said. Renee met my eyes for the first time and her mouth was open a little. It was as if she didn't expect me to be corteous. I understood that, I had been rather rude to her when I saw her last, and for whatever reason, I felt the need to explain myself.

"I know that when we spoke last it wasn't pleasant... I'm sorry about that. It wasn't my intention for things to be that way. I guess the shock of your appearance was just more than I could bare at the time." I was being completely honest. I was better than the behavior she saw me act with, and if this were to be the last moment I ever saw my mother, I wanted her to remember that despite the horrible situation, I had class.

The reality of this being the last time I would ever see my mother, shockingly overwhelmed me. I didn't understand the feelings that flooded me, but I didn't fight them either. My eye's were stinging with tears and I couldn't get control of them fast enough, and soon they were spilling over my eyes. Renee chose to speak up then.

"I..." I heard her choke out. I looked up through tear filled eyes and saw a reflection that mirrored my own. Amazingly she was crying too. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew that I would remember this conversation for the rest of my life.

"Bella, I..." she shook her head gently and pushed on. "I'm not real sure what to say right now. I know there isn't much that I can say... you don't trust me... you have no reason to." her voice quivered and I noticed we had the same anxious habit of biting our lips. I smiled gently at the sight that despite our emotional make up, we were similar in some small way.

I still didn't have words, but I nodded my head and took a deep breath and started over. "I don't really have a lot to say... I'm not even real sure why I set this up in the first place, I just..." I searched for the words that would make my being here right now make sense. Renee held back a sob and nodded her head and finished the sentence for me.

"You just wanted to say goodbye the right way" tears fell freely now from her face as they did mine.

That was it, that was the reason I had set this entire thing up. I knew I didn't owe it to her, _she_ knew I didn't owe it to her, but all the same, she was my _mother_, and I wouldn't have been alive right now had she chose not to keep me. Despite the horrible parenting she had done, I was alive, and happily married. It wasn't much of a life when I was younger, but I lived. Before I could say anything, Renee beat me to the punch.

"I don't know why I do the thing's I do, Bella... I have no answers... no excuses. You're entitled to your anger, it's your's and rightfully so."

I pulled myself together for a moment and said what I could in response to that. "I don't want to be angry anymore... that burden is so heavy, and i'm tired, mom. I'm really, really tired." I barely got the last part out before I sobbed out my pain. I didn't want to feel the weight on me anymore... I had a husband who loved me, children I adored, and parents in both Carlisle and Esme. I had no reason to feel the pain anymore. All these years it felt as if I were being dragged by the bumber of a car I was holding on to. Today I came to let go, because it hurt too much to keep holding on. I needed to let go.

I watched Renee compose herself and dry her eyes with a napkin, as soon as she took a deep breath, she began again.

"I never wanted to be this woman in front of you..." she said gently. I had no idea what she meant by that and I guess she read it across my face.

"This woman, Bella... the one who spent her entire adult life jealous of a life she created. The one who decided to become addicted to a stupid white powder... the woman who promised herself years ago that no matter what, she wouldn't seek out her daughter that managed to get out of the one way road she set her on..."

I didn't know what to say to that confession. It made me sad to think that this is who she was... is. I watched the face of Renee... of my mother, and for the first time, I didn't have any negetive feelings for her. It was just sad. I took a deep breath, and when I did, Renee started again, but this time, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I knew what I was doing... when I told you you wouldn't make it Yale." Her face contorted in pain again as she said it, but she moved on. "You were always so stubborn, Bella... just like your father." She smiled as she said it and so did I, but I still didn't know where she was going.

"You've been this way since you were a child, Bella. Anytime anyone ever told you that you couldn't do something, you set out to prove them wrong... and you _always_ did."

I gasped as I made the connection, Renee saw I had made it and kept pushing on.

"I was getting real bad by then, baby... real bad." she wiped at her eyes and continued. "I knew you were always the responsible one... the one who mothered instead of being mothered... you would of never left. I was jealous that I never had your drive, but if making you hate me got you out of that rat hole, then I don't regret it." she sobbed harder this time and grabbed my hand that was laying on the table.

I cried along with her and held her hand as well. I didn't have the strength to stand, I was far too overwhelmed for that. I worried briefly about getting home at this rate, but that thought was gone as soon as it entered my mind.

It all made sense now. I had my answers and I could walk away from this in peace. I saw, Renee, differently now. Not completely, but I didn't feel the hate. She didn't say anything else and neither did I, instead we sat quietly trying to compose ourselves and when several minutes passed, I said the only thing that mattered anymore.

"If you had to lie to me so that I could get here, then... thank you." I said it with as much conviction as I could muster. Renee smiled a real smile and took a deep breath.

"You look real good, Bella... and you've done a wonderful job making a life for your self." and with that, I was able to walk away from this with peace. I was about to say those very words aloud, but Renee asked me something and it took me back a little.

"I know I have no right to ask, but can you do me a favor?" I felt my chest go cold as I waited for her to diminish what little peace I just found. I didn't answer her, but she asked it anyway.

"I just ask that no matter what ends up happening... no matter what you end up doing. Just... be spectacular."

Relief flooded me faster than the cold had. I nodded my agreement and we shared one last moment of silence before I stood to leave. I knew that if I stayed longer that things could go a different way, and I didn't want that. I wanted to remember, Renee exactly this way, no more and no less. I think she realized it, and for what it's worth, I think she was relieved. Renee stood with me and I placed some cash on the table to settle my bill. I grabbed my purse and retrieved a white envelope that I had placed in there this morning when I decided on what I wanted to say. It was just an Easter card with a picture of myself, Edward and the kids inside of it... there was also a check for a thousand dollars as well. I was torn on wether to still give it to her, I didn't want to insult her, but I figured that either way she may need it, so I went ahead and handed it to her. She looked to me and then down at the card without a word, but the question was clear in her eyes.

"It's an, Easter card... and a picture of my family." She nodded and took the envelope with a smile and tucked it away in her bag. We stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment and then without another word, she pulled me into a hug. She froze when she felt my stomach push up against her, no doubt realizing I was pregnant. She pulled back with a smile and rubbed my stomach and tears filled her eyes again.

"Goodbye, Isabella." Her hand was resting on my stomach as she said it, and I whispered a strangled goodbye as well. There was simply nothing left to say, and with that I turned and made my way out of the cafe with the words she had spoken just moments before echoing through my head.

When I reached the exit I was met with a familiar smile and a loving embrace. Edward was standing just outside the doors leaning against the wall waiting for me. I hugged him with everything I had in me and when he asked me how I was doing, I responded with the only answer I felt appropriate.

"I'm spectacular..."


	11. The End

_**Thank you for everyone who has read and loved this story. I want to apologize for making you wait so long, it's just that I love this story more than any of the other stories I have written (or am currently writing) and I had no idea how I wanted this to end. This was my first... my baby. Thank you for reading it when you had so many other amazing choices to go with. Lastly... if you reviewed and loved this story... please know I always took into consideration the input you bestowed upon me.**_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart. CC**_

_**ps: here is the house http:/www(dot)marthas-vineyard-real-estate(dot)com/propertydetail(dot)php?id=154#**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I had a strong feeling about the baby sleeping in my arms. I had a feeling he was going to be the one to give Edward and I a run for our money.

Connor was only six months old, but he was a world more demanding than either Ethan or Emma ever were. Edward and I were constantly in a fit of laughter over the facial expressions we would receive from our little one when he was either tired or hungry.

"Mom, can we go now?" I cringed as Ethan's voice came through the room with a loud and irritated tone. I sneaked a peak at Connor and found him still sleeping but wearing a frown. I kissed his little head gently before turning to Ethan and giving him my "mom stare".

"Ethan, go and wait out in the living room! I will be down in just a moment." My words were low and soft but from the look on his face, he knew he messed up with that little stunt. While Ethan retreated, I got up from the rocking chair and grabbed the diaper bag from the corner.

We were going to the park, because in just six short hours we would all be on a plane to Cape Cod Massachusetts. After we arrived there, we would be loading Edwards recent purchase of a small plane and flying into Martha's Vineyard. So yes... we were going to the park in hope of exhausting Ethan to no end so that the flight to Massachusetts wasn't as painful as the flight to Seattle had been two months ago when we all went to visit Charlie for a long weekend.

As I entered the living room, I found both Emma and Ethan sitting on the couch waiting for me. Emma was reading her book while Ethan who being true to himself, had managed to find not just one...but all of his action toys that had been packed away neatly into our luggage. I felt my nerves flare up at the thought that he had more than likely destroyed the hard work I had done to reach them, but instead of yelling like I wanted to, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ethan... why did you go through the bags that I specifically told you not to touch? Those bags are for our trip, and I spent a great deal of time getting everything together so that no one would forget anything." I went ahead an opened my eyes to see what he had to say for himself, but before he could answer, Emma spoke up.

"I fixed it all momma... I folded everything and put it back the way you had it. Don't be mad, okay?" I felt tears prickling in my eyes at her words. Because they hurt me more than anything I had faced ever had. Emma had done something that I would have... or better yet _had _done when I was her age. My youth was spent cleaning up after other people's messes in hopes of making things pretty again. I was always the responsible one... I had to be. I realized then that being upset over that had been ridiculous... it was just a bag and it didn't _have _to be the immaculate masterpiece I had made it out to be. It was a _bag_ with clothes that would be washed and pressed later. I was being ridiculous.

I went to the corner and placed Connor in his swing before going to my little girl and giving her a big hug and kiss. She was so much like me... it scared me sometimes.

"Sorry momma...I didn't mean to make you cry" Ethan's sad voice came through and I turned just in time to see him drop his head dejectedly as he wringed his little hands nervously. No doubt he was anxious because he felt that his actions had made me cry... and in turn had broken a golden rule that Edward had set out for him when he started school and having play dates. Rule number one was _don't __ever make a girl cry._ Ethan was no doubt giving himself a very hard time about his mistake, and in truth, the sight of his nervous little face was quite saddening.

I sat down in between both Emma and Ethan and pulled them each into a hug silently for a moment, and when I had the words I wanted to say decided, I went ahead and broke the silence.

"What do you both say we all just forget about the last ten minutes and go enjoy the park! Daddy will meet us there and when we come home, we'll eat dinner and head straight to the airport and start our vacation"

Just as I had finished my little speech, the sound faint sound of the garage door closing met my ears.

Edward was home early.

In an instant, Ethan and Emma were off the couch and running through the kitchen in an attempt to get to him before the other could. I sat silently but with happiness coursing through me at the thought that he had come home early... he wanted to be with us at the park.

I saw my green eyed god walk through the garage side door with our own personal miracles in his arms. We watched each other as Ethan hung his head and continued his confession that was given on his own accord.

"...and then momma came down the stairs with brother and saw me playing with my toys that I got from the suitcase she packed and then she cried." I had to stifle a giggle at hearing Ethan's point of view of what happened. I watched Edward kiss his messy copper hair but he wasn't laughing.

"I think maybe your leaving something out, Ethan. What exactly made momma cry?" I just shook my head no to him though, I didn't want the kids to ever know or even have an idea about the kind of childhood I had. They were innocent and loved... the way children were supposed to be. Aside from that, they loved me, and in hearing anything that hurt me, I knew it wold hurt them too. Especially Ethan.

Edward saw my signal to not dig deeper and he obliged and began tickling Ethan and Emma in an attempt to get their minds off of what they had been talking about.

"Alright you two, go get in the car and buckle up so we can go to the park, I'm gonna help momma get Connor together and change, then we'll be on our way."

I got up to greet my husband and together we watched as the kids made their way out to the garage. They were half way out but then Emma spun around and tilted her head to the side and her curls fell along with it.

"What car are we taking?"

"Oh! Um, get in the Range Rover, we'll take that one to the park." Edward answered her.

I chuckled at the hilarity of it all. My life certainly was ideal these days... I may not have had the world growing up, but my husband made sure to give me everything I could ever want and more as an adult. I had a beautiful home, jewelry, clothes, cars, and just recently Edward bought me a house on Martha's Vineyard for our anniversary. But most importantly, he gave me a beautiful family.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed gently from my collar bone to my earlobe. "Why were you crying sweetheart?" I was in my happy place now... and I honestly couldn't remember what had set me off... nor did I want to. The past was the past and it was time to move on.

"Who knows, love, I'm still hormonal from that little guy sleeping peacefully over there." I kissed Edwards chest gently before going to pick up my little one who was resting peacefully in his swing. Before I could fully hold him though, Edward had swooped him from arms and was holding him securely to his body with a look of absolute peace.

"I love you, Connor." and with that we made our way to the garage and loaded into the Rover.

* * *

Emma and Ethan were in heaven right now, pure unadulterated heaven. Ethan had found a few friends from school that were at the park today, and Emma... well Emma had found Logan swinging and it just about made her entire year.

Rosalie was here with a few mothers she knew and we chatted a few moments, but for the most part, I spent my time with Edward. His schedule was absolutely demanding these days and these moments were few and far between. So as we watched the kids play at the park, and when he was blowing raspberry's on Connor's stomach, we caught up on each others days and made plans for things to do on the island.

I had only been to Martha's Vineyard once, and it was while we vacationed with Esme and Carlisle. Apparently having a place on the Vineyard was something all the Cullen's felt was necessary, because now that Jasper and Alice were married, they acquired a vacation home there as well. All the same though, I was anxious to get there, relax and eat some wonderful seafood. Aside from the food though, I was anxious for us all to be together and relaxing as a family.

"Mom and Dad offered to keep the kids for us when we wanted sometime for ourselves." I giggled at the tone he used as he said it... because there was only one thing we would be doing if we had any "time for ourselves".

"Well then is sounds like I have a few extra things I need to pack before we leave then..." I teased. However I wasn't expecting him to lean over and whisper, "I wouldn't bother packing anything to wear, love. I plan on enjoying every piece of your skin" he stopped to suck my earlobe gently then continued, "Some parts more thoroughly than others..."

Holly hell, was the park on fire or was it just me? Seriously... was I on fire? Because my skin felt like it was. I turned to Edward and his eyes were mischievous... he knew what his words had done to me, and I had no doubt that he was very pleased with himself for having coaxed that reaction out of me. Before I could give him any type of retort, he was leaning over and whispering into my ear once more. "I love you Bella... and I _miss_ you. I can never get enough..." He kissed my cheek tenderly and stood before handing me Connor.

"It's already four thirty, sweetheart" He glanced at his watch then out to the play ground in search of the kids. "I'm gonna get Emma and Ethan, go ahead and get Connor settled and we'll have an early dinner before we hit the airport."

With a kiss to my lips and one to Connors hair, he was off to round up our kids. I had just placed Connor in the native carrier and secured it to my body and was gathering his blanket and bottle into the diaper bag when someone from behind me gently tried to get my attention.

"Excuse me... um... Bella? Is it?" I turned expecting to see Rosalie or one of the other mothers I had just met, but what I met was something entirely different. It was Tanya.

For a moment all I did was stare with a shocked and lost expression. My jaw may have even been hanging open, but I couldn't be sure. She looked different... but not entirely. Her eyes were still blue... but softer? I glanced down to see a tiny red headed baby sleeping in her arms. I was still taking in that image as she spoke once more.

"Is your name, Bella?" I stayed silent, for I was unable to form a coherent sentence in this moment.

"I'm terribly sorry. You looked like someone... I'm sorry." She had turned to leave then, and instead of letting her, I answered her question from just a moment before.

"I am... I'm Bella." she turned then and a few different emotions flickered across her face. The most prominent though, was shame.

We stood there for a moment in silence as I tried to understand what it was she wanted and she gathered what looked to be courage. I have no idea how much time passed, for all I knew it was only a few seconds, but eventually, she spoke again.

"I don't know if you remember me... I'm..." I stopped her there. "I remember you".

I wasn't sure what my tone sounded like, but I was going for calm. She simply nodded her head and took a breath before continuing.

"I saw you just now and I... well... I knew that I owe you an apology..." She paused only to kiss the small infant in her arms but kept her eyes there as she began again. "I... I know that I don't deserve it, nor do you even care, but... I am so sorry for what I did to you when you were pregnant"

I felt anger course through me at just the memory alone but as I watched her, m anger began to fade. "I can only really understand now just how sick and horrible that was..." She seemed to hold the small red headed baby in her arms closer, but kept going. "I was a different person back then, Bella... I was lost."

She met my eyes then but dropped them to the carrier around my body.

"Congratulations" she said cautiously. "You and Edward, I presume?" There was no poison in her voice, nor was there anything indicating pain. I simply nodded my head but did not speak.

"Two children... wow... congratulations, really."

"Three" I blurted out. I cradled Connor a bit closer as I said it and I was oddly aware of the pride that sounded in my response.

"Three" she echoed back with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to your baby, I saw you and... well... I just wanted to apologize. I'm sure this will be the only time I'll ever see you again... were going home tomorrow... so... you don't have to worry about seeing me again."

"Get away from my wife" I flinched at the voice that came up behind me. I turned to see Edward staring daggers at Tanya, and for a moment I was terrified that his anger would cloud his judgement. I turned to him then and placed my hand on his chest.

"Edward... she"

"I said leave!" he cut me off and his voice rose to an octave that caused Connor to jump in my arms. Edward must have felt it, because he took a deep breath, closed his eyes. I took this moment to tell him what happened.

"Baby, she was just apologizing... she wasn't causing any trouble" I whispered tenderly. I knew it wouldn't matter to him, and I was in no way defending her, I was simply telling him the truth.

"Edward" Tanya called out carefully.

I watched as he opened his eyes and how they hardened as he looked at her. That didn't seem to stop her though, because she pushed on.

"I can understand that you hate me and want me nowhere near your family... I respect that. I was just waiting for my husband and I saw Bella... I shouldn't have, but... I have been wanting to apologize to her for a long while now... to both of you."

I saw Edwards jaw clench and his hands ball into fists as he spoke. "Well I don't accept" His words were angry and cold. I watched him take in her appearance and only then did he notice the baby in her arms. Anger really does blind us.

He relaxed, but only minutely. His words were calmer now... but not nicer. "Is that your baby, Tanya?" She nodded her head and smiled proudly at the small bundle she held.

"Then you can understand how I will _never_ forgive you for almost taking something that precious from Bella and I."

Instantly the pain from that horrible day came back to me. We had been so scared... Edward had been a mess and blamed himself. But the culprit was right in front of us now. Now I remembered why his anger _and mine_ was justified.

"I live with that shame ever day of my life, Edward. It's a shame that came to be shortly after I was lucky enough to be blessed with Vanessa." She bit her lip and snuggled the baby closer, but Edward showed absolutely no emotion as she did it. Tanya looked up to see Edward watching her with as much content if not more than he had when he first walked up. She took this moment to make her exit.

"I was real messed up for a long time, Edward. More so than you could possibly even realize. I used you... I lied to you and I will live with that for the rest of my life. You were nothing but good to me, and I didn't deserve you for even a moment. I'm so sorry for having done that to you... to both of you."

Just then Ethan came barreling into Edwards leg and laughing uncontrollably. It broke Edward from his sour mood and me from the nervous wreck I had just been.

"Are we leaving now?" Ethan asked a bit winded and flushed in his cheeks. I smiled and nodded at his overzealous appeal for life and then began looking for Emma. I found her walking hand in hand with Logan toward us. She looked as if she were on cloud nine.

"Hi! Who are you?" Ethan asked as he observed Tanya as she stood quietly and uncomfortably to the side. I turned to see Tanya looking rather surprised at being addressed by what was obviously Edward's and my son. She blinked and looked between the two of them as she no doubt was taking in the complete similarities of the two of them.

"That's a stranger, Ethan. Let's go home" Those were the last words Edward would ever speak to Tanya, because in an instant, I was walking away from her form as Edward tucked me gently into his side and kissed my temple and Ethan and Emma ran to the car to get buckled in.

We didn't speak another word about that but I should of known better than to think it would stay that way.

* * *

Our flight to Cape Cod was thankfully very quiet. The park had done exactly what we had intended it to do... it had worn Ethan out completely. Of course the turkey dinner that Edward had ordered him for dinner a huge contributor to his sleep induced coma for the flight, but all the same... we flew in peace and quiet.

We'd stayed the night in Cape Cod because we arrived there past evening and I wasn't comfortable with flying at night on such a small charter plane that Edward would be flying us on. Edward rolled his eyes but didn't give me a hard time about it and happily booked us a room at a small inn near the airport, so that we could fly out first thing in the morning and have breakfast with the family.

By the time we got the kids settled and in bed, I was exhausted. Connor's sleep schedule was all but forgotten in the wake of all the travel, so instead of being sound asleep, he was wide awake and ready to eat...again.

I was too exhausted to sit with him, so while Edward showered, I took Connor to bed with me and let him feed while I rested my eyes just a bit.

I woke up to the feel of Connor being picked up from my arms. I startled awake thinking he was rolling away from me, but I focused my eyes and saw Edward wearing an apologetic face and still dripping a bit of water from his hair.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I should have waited until he was asleep before I took a shower... I'm afraid I haven't been much help to you recently love... I'm so sorry."

I was almost fully awake now but I was still confused as to why he was so upset. I sat up and watched as he placed Connor in his travel bassinet and kissed him good night.

When the baby was settled, Edward came back to me and knelled at my side before dropping his head into my lap. It was true that recently I had been doing a lot on my own... but that was only because Edward was working more than he used to. It wasn't as if he just got lazy... he just simply wasn't home as much anymore.

"Love, I'm so sorry that..."

"Shh" I stopped him. There really was no cause for his nervousness. I wasn't upset, and he shouldn't have been either.

"Hey... where's this coming from? You do so much, for all of us, Edward. It was just a long day and I was tired... so I fed Connor in bed. No worries." I caressed his face and kissed his forehead before pulling back to look at his eyes.

"Isabella, you're running on absolutely no sleep... I should have bottle fed him and let you shower first... relax. But I didn't, I just got in and relaxed without even thinking about it. That's not how I want to do things with you love... ever. Please don't excuse this... don't let me do things like this."

I couldn't understand why he was so upset. This was really not that big a deal. It's not as if I had fallen over from exhaustion. I had just been extremely busy... we had been moving around a lot and air travel always made me tired. That was nothing new to him.

"Edward, does this have anything to do with seeing Tanya today? Is that why you're being so... emotional?" he popped his head up and looked even more pained.

"Don't say her name, love. I hate that name." He visibly quivered beneath my fingers and I combed through his hair but stayed silent. True... she was a sore spot with us... but we had prevailed. We had found our way back to each other and made it work. And now we were married and had a beautiful family.

"Baby, I know you hate her... I'm not exactly her biggest fan either, but the fact of the matter is that it was seven years ago. It's over. We should take her apology and let it go. She was obviously sorry for everything... and... well, I don't want to hold on to anger anymore. I didn't realize just how exhausting it is to hold onto until I let go of the anger I had for my mom."

His shoulders hunched then and exhaled loudly as if it were a great relief to do so.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just that seeing her... seeing her near you and Connor... it scared the living hell out of me." When he put it that way, I could see why he was so upset. "It was like everything was happening all over again. Like I was watching her getting ready to attack you again."

Edward stood and I followed suit. He went over to Connor's bassinet and we watched our sleeping baby.

"I still have nightmares about what she did to you with Emma... how we almost lost our little girl because of her. I'm not ready to forgive her, Bella. Maybe someday... maybe someday I will accept the words she offered us today. But right now, I don't want to."

I watched him watching Connor and I simply nodded my head. "Okay"

We slept in peace that night... and for the first time this week, Connor slept through the night and Emma and Ethan slept in.

* * *

We flew into Martha's Vineyard the next morning. We were all anxious to get there and see the new house Edward had acquired. Even though he said it was my gift for our anniversary, I still felt as if it were a gift for the family.

When we landed at the small airport, Carlisle and Esme met us there along with our rental for our time on the Island. We all talked amongst ourselves for a small amount of time, I figured we would be going to mom and dad's house immediately, but Edward surprised me by announcing that he and I were going to see our home first. Naturally Emma and Ethan were anxious to hit the beach, so Grandpa Carlisle came to the rescue when he offered to feed them lunch and hit the beach so that Edward and I could get settled with the baby at the new house.

When we got in the rented Mercedes I began to laugh. It was the exact same style vehicle that Edward had bought me when I was pregnant with Emma. It had been a while since I had it now... but sitting inside of it made me nostalgic.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I turned to see Edward getting in the drivers side after buckling in the baby. I smiled impossibly wider and kissed him before pulling back and telling him.

"This is exactly like the car you bought me when I was pregnant with Emma. Remember?" Realization dawned across his face and then a myriad of different emotions passed him in an instant. "I remember..." he trailed off with a smile.

I looked back to see Connor already fast asleep in his chair while the air conditioner gently swept over him from the vents above.

"It's been a long time since it was just one baby and the two of us." Edward began laughing gently then and squeezed my hand before starting the car.

We drove in silence through the familiar area. I had a vague idea of where our beach house was, but I wasn't certain of the exact location. I knew that we were only a mile or so from Carlisle and Esme though, so that was refreshing that we were close but had our own space as well.

As we wound around the familiar curves and turns that the area housed, I began growing more anxious and excited. It could have been a shanty for all I cared, but I knew Edward well enough to know that our beach home would be nothing short of extraordinary.

He did not disappoint.

He pulled our vehicle into a tree lined drive that reminded me of our home waiting for us in Chicago. He drive slowly... as if he knew I was in suspense for what would be coming into sight soon. As the drive continued to wind, I could see the faint view of white and gray. It was the shingles to what could only be a two story home...

"Happy anniversary, my love" and as he said that final word, he turned a corner and I was looking at our vacation home.

As I had presumed, it was two stories and housed a wrap around porch. Edward parked the car in front of what could have easily been Charlies home in Forks, but as it was... happened to be our garage.

"We have our own dock, and the property is less than what we have in Chicago... but then again, this is the Vineyard. It's about 1 and a half acres, give or take a few. The beach is a mile by foot... but... again we have the dock for the boat, so it's not even that much distance..."

I was still trying to comprehend that this was ours... that we _owned_ this. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Connor fussing in Edwards arms. I turned to calm him but Edward held on to him and wiped away my tears as he smiled lovingly at me.

"Go on inside love... go enjoy your present."

"You bought me a house? For marrying you? For loving you...?" Edward simply smiled wider and nodded.

"You forgot for giving me everything I ever wanted and more... for things I forgot to ask for love. You are the key to my world... this is nothing compared to the three amazing gifts you have given me. Nothing I ever buy you will compare to the priceless gifts you have given me."

I had explored for over two hours. I had sat out at the dock for nearly an hour alone. It would take me longer than the short month we would spend here to truly appreciate it, but I would have the rest of our lives to appreciate it fully. While I had sat out on the dock, I thought briefly about how much Charlie would of appreciated it. I made a mental note to ask Edward about inviting him our for a weekend while we were here.

Esme and Carlise had shown up hours later with the kids and then Jasper and Alice trailed in a few moments behind them. I thought for sure that everyone would be anxious to go to Mom and Dad's house, but amazingly, no one seemed to be at all ready to leave.

When the kids were bathed and exhausted from their day on the beach, they retired early and we adults were able to relax a lot more. Jasper and Edward were cooking fresh crab they had just caught and Carlisle had gone into town for a quick errand. So we ladies hung out on the patio out back lit up with soft lanterns and talked about the amazing gift I had received for my anniversary.

Esme was just finishing up her ideas for the remodel I wanted to do inside when a throat cleared from the doorway. We all stopped and turned but I almost fell out of my chair when I saw Charlie standing in the door way with Carlisle.

"Dad?" I was off my chair and hugging him tightly as I let it sink in that he was actually here.

"Hey, Bells... nice place you got here." he chuckled out over what sounded like tears. I pulled back and looked at all the faces around me. They were all wearing smiles and a few of them had tears... I also noticed that two more sets of eyes were with us now and the green ones belonged to my husband.

"Good to see you again, Charlie" I moved to Edwards arms as he shook Charlies hand and everyone else said their hello's. I felt lips on my cheek and then Edwards whispered words in my ear, "Happy Anniversary my love."

I hugged Edward with everything I had in me. "Thank you... for... for _all of this_" I gestured to the house and the property... to Charlie.

"I promised to lavish you, love. And I will do just that... forever"

I knew that he would always feel as if he owed me more than he did. All of that stemmed from our beginning... but I also knew that one day, he would forgive Tanya, that he would forgive himself. I was willing to be as patient as he would need me to be, because he had been patient for me.

So as I sat on the porch of our vacation home, surrounded by the people I loved, three things became very clear to me. One was that Edward was my soul mate. Two was that he would always surprise me... to the extreme. And three... I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

_The End_


End file.
